Anatomy of a Human
by alo-star
Summary: Complemento de Sólo Humano Edpov. La vida del joven Edward se ve alterada de manera irreversible cuando una misteriosa chica con ropa extraña tropieza en su mundo. Traducción.
1. AH-1

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo la traduzco, le doy las gracias a mi Beta Miry, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de Tatarata._

 **Capítulo uno**

 _18 de junio de 1918_

Subir al tren de Filadelfia a Chicago siempre era un alivio, como si ya pudiera sentir el aire cada vez más puro que flotaba de la ventana abierta del tren. Levanté mi baúl de viaje con dificultad sobre el estante de arriba y me instalé en mi asiento para el largo viaje a casa.

Durante cuatro años he completado la misma rutina. En agosto, tomar el tren a Filadelfia, tomar el largo viaje desde la ciudad hasta el internado al que asistí en el país, regresar a casa para las vacaciones de invierno, regresar a la escuela y regresar a casa nuevamente en junio.

Mi padre había insistido en la escuela privada para mi educación secundaria, aunque mi educación primaria había sido en las escuelas públicas, con la adición de la tutela de mi madre. El internado, preferiblemente en el este, era la única ruta aceptable para una universidad de prestigio, que a su vez era la única ruta aceptable para las mejores escuelas de derecho.

Mi padre tenía un plan detallado para mí. Desde el nacimiento.

La perspectiva de convertirme en abogado no me emocionaba; de hecho, temía pasar los días encorvado sobre una pila de papeleo, pero tuve tiempo de sobra para encontrar algo más que hacer con mi vida y convencer a mi padre de su valía como profesión. Si la suerte estaba de mi lado, la guerra podría durar hasta que cumpliera dieciocho, y luego podría enlistarme. Mis padres estarían disgustados, pero estaba seguro de que lo aprobarían una vez que se dieran cuenta de cómo estaba sirviendo a nuestro país.

Lo que sí odié, detestaba y despreciaba era el internado. El lugar, la gente, mis estudios... todos horriblemente pomposos y aburridos. Mi compañero de cuarto durante los últimos cuatro años, Norman, fuimos asignados juntos porque veníamos de la misma ciudad, fue el peor de todos. Presumido y con un sentido de derecho de una milla de ancho, Norman planeó y manipuló y tomó donde pudo. Un pirata de clase alta. Tampoco era una anomalía, la escuela estaba llena de serpientes como él: encantadores, egoístas y mortales.

Todo el ambiente era completamente diferente al que había crecido en Chicago. En el medio oeste, incluso en la ciudad, todo se sentía abierto, libre. Ir al este me hizo sentir cerca de lo claustrofóbico. No era sólo una cuestión de geografía, tampoco; la actitud era diferente. En Chicago, jugué al béisbol en la calle con otros niños del vecindario. En la escuela, en realidad nos hicieron jugar al _croquet_. De todos los castigos crueles e inusuales...

Unos minutos antes de que el tren partiera, tres hombres de negocios subieron. Me presioné cerca de la ventana, tratando de seguir respirando aire fresco el mayor tiempo posible, y saqué un libro de mi bolsa de viaje para pasar el tiempo y desalentar la conversación. No quería escuchar sobre estos hombres y sus ganancias y sus acciones y bonos, y definitivamente no quería que me preguntaran sobre mi "futuro". Recibía suficiente de personas que realmente conocía.

Varias horas más tarde, el tren entró a la estación. Esperé a que los otros hombres salieran arrastrando los pies antes de arrastrar mi baúl y sacarlo del tren. Mi madre esperaba en la plataforma, toda sonrisas. Nunca le había gustado tenerme lejos de casa durante tantos meses del año, pero siempre había accedido a la sabiduría y practicidad de los planes de mi padre para mí. Ahora ella felizmente continuaría enviándome a un internado para mantenerme fuera de la guerra.

―Hola, madre ―la saludé, dejando que mi baúl se arrastrara por el suelo detrás de mí.

―Edward, querido ―suspiró, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo. Me sonrojé, viendo algunas miradas en nuestra dirección. Ella se alejó, dándome palmaditas en la mejilla―. Te ves delgado, cariño. ¿No te están alimentando bien en esa escuela?

Ella hizo la misma pregunta cada vez que llegaba a casa, siempre antes que cualquier otra cosa. ―Sabes que sirven comida ridícula en esa escuela. Puedes engordarme mientras estoy en casa.

―Ciertamente lo haré ―se molestó, alisando mi cabello―. Ven, querido. Tu padre está esperando en el auto, y sé que está ansioso por saber sobre tu término escolar.

―Ansioso por saber sobre mis calificaciones, quieres decir ―gruñí, siguiéndola.

―Sé paciente con tu padre ―suspiró Madre―. Está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor.

―¿Es lo que crees que es mejor? ―me pregunté en voz alta mientras avanzábamos entre los viajeros que corrían hacia los trenes.

Paramos justo frente a las puertas que llevan afuera. ―Sabes que me gustaría poder tenerte en casa, pero sí, creo que es mejor que vayas a esa escuela. Hay cosas sobre el mundo que simplemente no puedes aprender en casa. A veces tienes que salir a la calle. Es un gran desierto.

―Desierto ―resoplé―. No creo que el terreno ajardinado califique como desierto.

―Fue una metáfora, querido ―dijo mamá pacientemente antes de abrirse paso por la puerta. La seguí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Debería haber sabido que mi madre estaría del lado de mi padre. Ponerse entre esos dos requeriría una palanca.

Encontramos el auto estacionado afuera. Mi padre salió a ayudar a mi madre antes de venir para ayudarme a cargar mi baúl en la parte posterior.

―Hola, hijo ―me saludó con una palmadita en la espalda―. ¿Buen término de escuela?

―Nada inusual ―respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Mi padre suspiró y no dijo nada más; mi falta de entusiasmo fue una tensión constante entre nosotros. Subió al auto sin decir una palabra, junto a mi madre en la delantera, y yo me deslicé en el asiento trasero, sintiéndome como un niño. Tendría diecisiete años en dos días, y aquí estaba, sentado detrás de mis padres como un niño bueno. Suspiré por la ventana abierta.

―Edward, ¿has pensado en lo que te gustaría para tu cena de cumpleaños? ―mi madre preguntó abruptamente, con suerte, girando en su asiento para mirarme.

Sonreí. ―Sabes que quiero tu pollo y albóndigas, mamá.

Los labios de mi padre se crisparon. Los dos sabíamos que a mamá le gustaba cada vez que la llamaba _mamá_ , y aún más que eso, le encantaba cocinar. Mi madre no era la típica esposa de clase alta; su padre había sido un granjero exitoso, y ella había crecido en el país. Aunque había recibido el tipo de educación típica de las mujeres de la sociedad, nunca había renunciado a su amor por la cocina y las actividades al aire libre. Le quitaba el lugar a nuestra pobre cocinera, literal y figurativamente.

―Ese es mi chico ―dijo con aprobación―. ¿Hay alguien a quien quisieras invitar?

―No, madre. ―Ella siempre esperó que "saliera de mi caparazón" e "hiciera amigos", pero nunca tuve mucho talento en ese sentido. Tal vez fue un error personal; me pareció demasiado fácil distraerme por los defectos de los demás, lo suficiente como para que a menudo tuviera problemas para ver sus características positivas. No me gustaba ser así, pero tampoco sabía cómo cambiarme a mí mismo.

―Deberías invitar a algunos de tus compañeros de clase en el área, hijo ―intervino Padre―. Las conexiones correctas son esenciales. No quieres alejar a estos jóvenes, uno de ellos podría emplearte algún día.

―Ciertamente espero que no ―murmuré en voz baja.

―Escuché eso. Sólo considéralo, ¿quieres?

―Lo consideraré ―acepté, mintiendo entre dientes―. Pero veo a estas personas la mayor parte del año. Sería bueno que no los viera en mi cumpleaños también.

―No necesitas invitar a nadie que no quieras ―dijo mi madre, mirando bruscamente a papá―. Es tu día, después de todo.

El auto se detuvo frente a nuestra casa y salí a buscar a mis padres. No teníamos sirvientes masculinos, por lo que dependía de mí cargar mi baúl dentro y subir la escalera. Es cierto que era mimado en la escuela. La cantidad de sirvientes que teníamos allí era casi ridícula.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, que estaba cerrada mientras estaba en la escuela. Ahora las ventanas se abrieron para dejar entrar aire fresco, y los muebles se descubrieron, sin polvo. Me hundí en mi acogedora cama, disfrutando de estar de vuelta en mi propia habitación. Mi bate y guante de béisbol todavía descansaban en mi estante de libros al lado del denso _Webster's Dictionary_ , que no me había molestado en abrir en años. Eché un vistazo al cajón de mi mesita de noche y sonreí cuando vi la manta de mi infancia aún escondida allí; no podría soportar dejarla.

Una brisa cálida entró a la habitación, y me encontré perezosamente cerrando los ojos, listo para dormitar hasta la hora de la cena.

El verano fue como solía serlo. Mientras mi padre se apresuraba a ir a trabajar todos los días, yo dormí hasta tarde. Ayudé a mi madre con los quehaceres ocasionales, pero en general me pasé la vida leyendo libros de historietas y aventuras, nada remotamente educativo, tocando el piano y holgazaneando al sol.

Mi madre toleró mi comportamiento hasta mediados de julio.

―Edward, creo que es hora de que salgas de la casa por un tiempo. Ven, puedes acompañarme al mercado en el lugar de Mary. Ella ya hace suficiente trabajo.

―Sí, madre ―acepté a regañadientes, arrastrándome fuera de mi cama―. Dame un momento para estar presentable.

―Diez minutos ―respondió mi madre, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de ella. Me vestí con ropa sin arrugas: pantalones, camisa blanca, chaleco, chaqueta. Odiaba salir de la casa durante el verano. Yo prefería estar en mangas de camisa con un calor tan opresivo.

Me lavé la cara rápidamente e hice un intento a medias de domar mi cabello antes de encontrarme con mi madre en el vestíbulo.

―Gracioso, Edward ―suspiró Madre aplastando su palma contra mi cabello y barriéndolo hacia atrás―. Tu cabello…

―Siempre ha sido así, lo sabes ―me quejé―. ¿Qué esperas que haga al respecto?

―Un poco de crema podría ayudar, querido ―dijo mi madre, dejando caer su mano con derrota―. Ven ahora. Quiero llegar al mercado antes de que todos los nabos decentes se hayan terminado.

―Nabos. Claro ―murmuré caminando detrás de ella y hacia la calle. Como el caballero adecuado que se suponía que debía ser, le ofrecí mi brazo a mi madre para acompañarla al mercado. Como si mi madre necesitara ayuda... ella era dura como las uñas.

El mercado estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres en varios estados. Había personas como mi madre y yo, navegando por las mercancías. Había granjeros vendiendo su cosecha con vigor y los agricultores menos entusiastas esperando que los clientes vinieran a ellos. Los artesanos intentaron ahogar a los vendedores de alimentos, ansiosos por atraer nuevos negocios, y los mendigos acechaban entre los puestos, listos para atacar a cualquiera que mostrara la más mínima debilidad.

―¡Ajá! ― Mi madre exclamó, descubriendo los mejores nabos. Esperé, buscando algo que me divirtiera, mientras ella seleccionaba su producto. Nuestra salida no terminó con los nabos, desafortunadamente. Luego estaba la librería, donde mi madre pidió varios títulos, y luego nos dirigimos a la zapatería, donde mi madre dejó un par de botas de clima frío para repararlas mientras ella no las usaba. Esperé afuera mientras ella trataba con el zapatero; la librería había sido insoportablemente cálida, y opté por quedarme afuera donde al menos había una brisa esta vez.

Estaba mirando a la gente a la deriva a diferentes velocidades, algunas con prisa, otras en un paseo tranquilo, cuando un destello de color llamó mi atención. Sacudí la cabeza para ver a una mujer joven de pie en medio de la calle, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

Al principio, me encontré mirando imprudentemente su ropa. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? El color azul brillante de su blusa habría sido suficiente para llamar la atención de alguien entre los colores conservadores que estaban actualmente de moda, pero todo lo que llevaba era bastante... escandaloso. La blusa le dejaba los brazos al descubierto, lo que podría tolerarse en casa, pero ciertamente no en público. Y usaba _pantalones_ , no sólo pantalones, sino también pantalones de mezclilla, ¡como si fuera una minera! Claramente, tampoco eran pantalones de hombre; estaban hechos a medida para abrazar su cuerpo, mostrando la curva de sus caderas y la forma de sus muslos.

Tuve que cambiar mis pensamientos rápidamente a las conjugaciones francesas y dirigir mis ojos a su cara. Su piel delicadamente pálida estaba en desacuerdo con su ropa. Si ella fuera el tipo de mujer que habitualmente usaba pantalones, ciertamente no tendría una complexión tan bien cuidada. Sólo las _señoritas bien_ podrían evitar el sol. ¡Qué cara más adorable tenía ella, también, dulcemente en forma de corazón, con una boca amable y ojos prominentes!

Una cierva, de hecho. Se mantuvo rígida como un ciervo expuesto, temiendo la bala del cazador. Me moví hacia ella instintivamente, curioso y cautivado. ¿Quién era esta extraña mujer y por qué se veía tan perdida? ¿Tan asustada?

Me aventuré más cerca, vacilando de dar un paso demasiado atrevido, por si fuese a huir como un animal asustado si me movía demasiado rápido.

―¿Disculpe, señorita?

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, amplios, brillantes y conmocionados, y me quedé sin sentido.


	2. AH-2

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo lo traduzco, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capitulo dos**

―¿Disculpe, señorita?

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, amplios, brillantes y conmocionados, y me quedé sin sentido. No pude ubicar lo que encontraba tan llamativo sobre esta mujer, aparte de su extraño atuendo, no pude encontrar nada fuera de lo normal en ella. Quizás la combinación de sus características formó algo más que la suma de varias partes. Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, la forma de su boca, la forma de su cuerpo, de alguna manera, estas cosas trabajaron juntas para cautivarme.

La mujer me miró con una intensidad inquietante. Era como si ella me conociera de alguna manera, lo cual era completamente imposible. Yo recordaría conocer a esta mujer, seguramente. No había forma de que la conociera y la olvidara cuando estaba luchando con una reacción tan visceral a la vista de ella ahora. ¿Por qué, entonces, ella se veía tan asombrada?

Empecé a sentirme incómodo. Claramente, ella no iba a responder a mi pregunta, pero no podía simplemente quedarse parada en el medio de la calle, vestida como una combinación entre una sufragista y un trabajador manual. Todo tipo de monstruos podrían venir e intentar aprovecharse de ella.

―¿Señorita? ―lo intenté de nuevo, mirándola nerviosamente. La gente definitivamente nos estaba mirando―. ¿Está bien?

Sus ojos se agudizaron, enfocándose, pero ella me miró unos segundos antes de responder.

―En realidad, estoy un poco perdida.

Eso me pareció un eufemismo. Quería saber qué le había pasado en la vida, por qué parecía tan desorientada. Quizás ella era... ¿inestable? La gente escapaba del psiquiátrico de vez en cuando...

―¿A dónde va? ―pregunté, esperando sinceramente que ella estuviera cuerda. Sería mi suerte sentir mi primera chispa de interés por una mujer que estaba a punto de recibir una descarga eléctrica―. Tal vez pueda ayudarle a encontrar su camino.

―Um... tal vez _perdida_ no es la palabra correcta. No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir ―admitió, girando el dobladillo de su blusa en una mano. El gesto parecía bastante vulnerable, y lo encontré tierno.

―¿No vive en Chicago? ―me aventuré.

―No ―respondió ella lentamente, aún con esa mirada firme―. Soy de Washington.

¿Washington? _¿Estado de_ Washington? ―¿Y está aquí sin vigilancia? ¿No tiene a nadie que cuide de usted? ―¿Quién permitiría a esta joven mujer deambular con semejante atuendo, lejos de casa y sin una escolta?

La mujer frunció los labios y luego los relajó, como por la fuerza. ―No tenía la intención de venir aquí, pero tampoco tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

Empecé a buscar en mi mente alguna solución, pero el tintineo de una campana cuando una puerta se abrió me distrajo, y me tensé al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

―¿Edward? ―Ella se acercó a nosotros fijamente, evaluándonos a la mujer y a mí con sus ojos penetrantes―. ¿Hay algún problema?

Tomé una respiración profunda para componerme. No tenía idea de cómo mi madre podría reaccionar a esta situación. ―Sólo le estaba preguntando a esta joven dama si necesitaba ayuda ―le expliqué, manteniendo mi tono ligero―. Parece que no tiene a dónde ir.

Mi madre miró entre nosotros dos una vez más. Su boca se levantó en una sonrisa, y supe que me había atrapado. Mi acto casual no la había engañado por un segundo; podía ver claramente que esta mujer me intrigaba.

―¿Ya te has presentado? ―Madre preguntó, sus ojos bailando con alegría. Oh, esto no nos llevaría a nada bueno. Sentí el color trepando por mi cuello, apresurándose en mis mejillas.

―Todavía no había llegado a esa parte ―murmuré, avergonzado de haber perdido la compostura completamente con una mirada de mi madre. Se suponía que yo fuera un hombre, por Dios, no un colegial con los ojos muy abiertos. Me aclaré la garganta innecesariamente―. Perdóneme. Mi nombre es Edward Masen, y esta es mi madre.

―¿Cómo está? ―dijo la joven torpemente―. Soy Bella Swan.

―Bella, ¿dice? ¿Es ese su nombre completo? ―preguntó mi madre con una inclinación de cabeza. _Bella_ sonaba perfectamente para mí. Inusual, pero tal vez la gente en Washington era algo excéntrica.

―Um, no, es la abreviatura de Isabella ―respondió Bella con voz temblorosa. Claramente, mi madre la puso nerviosa de una manera que yo no lo había hecho. Otro misterio más para burlar mi curiosidad.

―Bueno, es un nombre muy bonito ―dijo mi madre con un tono contemplativo en su voz. Ese tono era peligroso. Bella no pareció darse cuenta.

―¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a casa para el té? ―Mi madre se ofreció, y la miré incrédulo―. Tal vez podamos ser de alguna ayuda para usted.

―Gracias ―respiró Bella, sonriendo ampliamente con gratitud―. Son muy amables.

―Bueno, todos necesitamos un poco de amabilidad de vez en cuando, ¿no es así? ―Mi madre sonrió, y su mano enguantada se envolvió alrededor de mi codo. Ella me dio un codazo en el costado, su manera de decirme que le ofreciera a Bella mi otro brazo―. Simplemente es lo correcto.

―Aun así, son mucho más amables que la mayoría ―dijo Bella, colocando su mano muy tentativamente en la curva de mi codo. Incluso a través de mi chaqueta y el calor de julio, podía sentir su calidez.

Comenzamos la caminata a casa en silencio. Bella miró alrededor con incertidumbre, como si todo fuera extraño para ella. Washington no podría ser tan diferente, ¿verdad? Mi madre hablaba de vez en cuando, tratando de hacer una pequeña charla, pero yo estaba mirando a hurtadillas a Bella, y Bella estaba claramente perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Dentro de nuestra casa, Bella parecía un poco fuera de lugar. Ciertamente, nadie en mezclilla se había sentado en nuestro sofá de la sala. Mi madre desapareció en la cocina, dejándome solo con ella. Me senté en la silla que mi padre normalmente ocupaba y la observé mientras miraba con curiosidad. Los ojos de Bella se desviaron a los míos y se alejaron rápidamente. Probablemente la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, la estaba mirando de manera bastante inadecuada, pero no podía evitarlo. Yo quería entenderla.

Mi madre entró con la bandeja del té, y Bella se relajó un poco. ―Su hogar es hermoso.

―Gracias ―dijo mi madre, ocupada con las cosas del té―. Fue construido justo después del Gran Incendio.

Bella parpadeó como un búho. ―Qué fascinante.

Mi madre preparó el té de Bella y se lo entregó. Ella me pasó una taza también, pero no bebí de inmediato, demasiado entretenido por la forma incómoda en la que Bella sostenía su taza y platillo.

―¿Por qué no nos dice cómo ha llegado a estar aquí? ―sugirió mi madre, sentándose en su silla con su propia taza de té. Bella tomó un trago poco femenino y comenzó su historia.

―Mis padres murieron hace tres años, en Washington. Se pusieron muy enfermos; no había nada que el médico pudiera hacer. Ya era demasiado grande para ser enviada al orfanato, y no tenía a dónde ir. No tengo otros parientes, hasta donde yo sé. Una mujer mayor me acogió, una costurera, y yo viví y trabajé con ella hasta que falleció. No me quedaba nada en esa ciudad, así que me subí a un tren y... bueno, _aquí estoy_ ―concluyó con incertidumbre, como si pensara que fuésemos a echarla a la calle.

Algo había cambiado para mi madre durante el transcurso del cuento de Bella. Su rostro se había suavizado y, sin embargo, había algo parecido a la determinación en sus ojos.

―Lamento mucho lo de sus padres ―dijo amablemente―. Perdóneme pero, ¿puedo preguntar sobre su forma de vestir? No creo que haya visto alguna vez a una chica con pantalones de mezclilla.

La cara de Bella se puso muy roja, y ella jugueteó con el dobladillo de su blusa otra vez. ―Oh, bueno, es más fácil viajar de esta manera. Menos personas te molestan cuando estás vestida como un hombre. Yo, eh... las adapté para que se ajusten mejor.

Mi madre sabía tan bien como yo que la historia de Bella sobre la ropa no tenía sentido, pero no la cuestionó más. ―Debe ser difícil para una joven viajar sola estos días.

―A veces ―murmuró Bella―. Me las he arreglado lo suficientemente bien.

Mamá asintió. ―Bien, estaremos encantados de ofrecerle un lugar donde quedarse hasta que encuentre un nuevo empleo. ―Parpadeé. ¿Lo haríamos? Sabía que mi madre estaría dispuesta a ayudar a Bella, pero pensé que eso implicaría encontrarle una pensión y un trabajo, sin ofrecerle la habitación de invitados. La habitación de huéspedes. Estaría durmiendo al final del pasillo... tan cerca...

―Gracias ―respondió Bella, su voz entrecortada de sorpresa y alivio―. No puedo comenzar a pagarle por su amabilidad.

―Tonterías ―mi madre la despidió―. No tienes pertenencias contigo, así que supongo que no tienes nada adecuado para usar durante tu estancia.

Me preguntaba lo mismo. Seguramente Bella había heredado las posesiones de sus padres, y había guardado sus propias cosas, incluso después de que su empleador había muerto. ¿Por qué iría a Chicago sin nada? Algo no estaba bien en su historia, en absoluto.

―No, yo no, lo siento ―decía Bella.

―No hay necesidad de disculparse ―respondió mamá, evidentemente despreocupada, aunque sabía que debía estar pensando lo mismo que yo―. Creo que tengo algo adecuado. Ven arriba conmigo. Edward, ¿puedes ver la habitación de invitados?

―Por supuesto ―respondí automáticamente, sorprendido de que me llamara para ser de ayuda. Los ojos de Bella volvieron a parpadear hacia mí. Ella todavía me miraba extrañamente.

Mi madre hizo pasar a Bella fuera del salón, hacia la escalera. Cuando se perdieron de mi vista, me deslicé en la cocina, donde la doncella Annie estaba ocupada charlando con Mary. Sabía que sin duda habían estado escuchando a escondidas toda la conversación con Bella.

―A mamá le gustaría que la habitación de invitados estuviera preparada para nuestra invitada ―les dije, y me encontré con sus cejas levantadas.

―¿La niña se queda? ―Mary preguntó incrédula. Ella siempre había sido bastante impertinente para una empleada, y siempre se había salido con la suya de alguna manera. Supongo que ya era prácticamente un miembro de la familia.

Me ericé. ―Sí, se está quedando. No tiene adonde ir.

Mary intercambió una mirada con Annie. Sabía que estaban considerando la naturaleza escandalosa de la decisión de mi madre, al ver a una chica extraña sin conexiones. Que _era_ extraña. No tenía idea de por qué mi madre lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba contento de que lo hubiera hecho. Ahora tenía más tiempo para descubrir el misterio de Bella Swan, y quizás para entender por qué captó mi atención sin esfuerzo.

―Supongo que tendré que volver a pensar en los planes de la cena, entonces ―se quejó Mary―. Sería filete, pero no tenemos suficiente para cuatro.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Tendrás que discutir eso con mamá. Lo único que sé es que necesitamos que la habitación esté preparada ―le dije deliberadamente a Annie, quien finalmente saltó del taburete de madera de la cocina. Ella me lanzó una mirada antes de deslizarse por la escalera trasera para cumplir con su deber.

―El señor Masen no estará contento con esto en absoluto ―murmuró Mary. Ella podría haber estado hablando de los filetes, pero sabía que mi padre no reaccionaría bien ante nuestra nueva invitada. Se le permitiría quedarse, por supuesto, porque mi madre siempre se salía con la suya, pero esperaba que no hiciera sentir mal a Bella. Mientras dudaba de la historia que nos había dado, tuve la clara sensación de que Bella ya había pasado por suficientes dificultades.

 **N / A:** Esta historia es el complemento EPoV de la historia completa _Sólo Humano_. Éste tendrá mucho más sentido si lees primero el otro. De lo contrario, estarás completamente a oscuras hasta... bueno, casi al último capítulo. Por otra parte, tal vez sería divertido que la historia se aclarara de esa manera. Tu decisión.


	3. AH-3

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo la traduzco, le doy gracias a mi beta miry, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de Tatarata._

 **Capítulo tres**

Mi madre entró a la cocina rápidamente después de que ayudó a Bella a instalarse en la habitación. Todavía estaba acosando a Mary, que estaba haciendo tartas de manzana. Vivía y respiraba por las tartas de manzana.

―Edward, por el amor de Dios, no otra vez ―suspiró mi madre, alejando mi mano del cuenco de manzanas azucaradas que se agotaban rápidamente―, Mary va a dejarnos un día, y tú tendrás la culpa.

―Nah. ―Mordí otra rebanada de manzana―. Ella me ama. ¿No es así, Mary?

Mary resopló y movió el tazón fuera de mi alcance. ―Te amaría más si dejaras de comer mis ingredientes.

Mi madre pasó cerca de mí para hablar directamente con Mary. ―Lo siento, pero esta noche tenemos un invitado inesperado para cenar. ¿Crees que podrías...?

―Ya lo había escuchado ―se quejó Mary―. ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda?

―Indefinidamente ―respondió mamá con los labios crispados―. ¿Necesitas ayuda para modificar el menú de esta noche?

Mary la miró. ―Alguna idea de lo que quiere que cocine sería agradable. No tengo la menor idea de qué quiere que haga si los filetes no nos sirven.

Mi madre revoloteó alrededor de la cocina, mirando dentro de los armarios, corriendo hacia la despensa. Ella regresó con fideos de harina y un bloque de queso.

―¿Qué hay de ese plato de pasta de pollo que hiciste hace unas semanas? El señor Masen estaba bastante emocionado con eso, y estoy bastante segura de que a la señorita Swan le encantará.

―Podría hacerlo ―musitó Mary―. Voy a necesitar cebolla y apio.

―Los Mitchell tienen cebolla en su jardín. Estoy segura de que podríamos tomar prestada una. Edward, cariño, ¿te importaría correr al mercado por el apio?

Asentí con la cabeza, sofocando un suspiro. Por supuesto, no _quería_ ir al mercado otra vez, especialmente no en este calor, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

―Y pregúntale a la señorita Swan si le gustaría ir contigo. Quizás le gustaría tener la oportunidad de familiarizarse con la ciudad.

―Muy bien ―estuve de acuerdo, aunque mi estómago amenazaba con volar y abandonarme por completo. Mi madre me estaba obligando a estar a solas con Bella. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo peligroso que era eso? Probablemente haría el ridículo. O algo salvajemente inapropiado.

Me demoré, postergándolo, y atrapé a mi madre en el pasillo. ―¿Por qué la invitaste a quedarse con nosotros? ―le pregunté. No estaba molesto. Me alegré, y sabía que mi madre podía ver eso, aunque traté de ocultarlo. Pero no entendí―. Ella es una completa desconocida.

―Es perfectamente confiable. Creo que puede cuidarse bien, de hecho, pero había algo en ella. Algo que la hace única, aunque no puedo ubicarlo ―explicó, y sus labios se movieron con recelo―. Y vi la forma en que la miraste ―agregó con aire de suficiencia―. Nunca le has prestado tanta atención a ninguna jovencita como lo hiciste hoy.

―Eso es ridículo ―le dijo, aunque me ardía la cara―. Parece un gran acto de fe acoger a una extraña porque piensas que a tu hijo le ha encantado.

―Tal vez ―dijo con una sonrisa enigmática―, pero mis instintos nunca están mal.

―Nunca digas nunca ―murmuré, aunque no podía discutir. Sus instintos eran más precisos que cualquier instrumento científico, y parecía que tenían algo reservado para mí.

Mamá salió corriendo, siempre en acción. Subí penosamente las escaleras y me aseguré de estar algo presentable antes de volver al pasillo. Llamé suavemente a la puerta de Bella, ansioso por ver su rostro otra vez, incluso cuando una parte de mí esperaba que no respondiera.

Por unos pocos, largos segundos, esperé. Luego el pestillo hizo clic, y la puerta se abrió. Bella se paró frente a mí, un poco menos de otro mundo en un vestido azul pálido, pero su cabello aún caía sobre sus hombros, largo y encantador, una fuente inagotable de tentación. Mis ojos vagaron por su rostro; sus ojos estaban rojos.

―Vine a ver cómo estás, ¿has estado llorando? ―dije bruscamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se pasó rápidamente la mano derecha por las mejillas. ―Oh, sí, pero no es nada ―respondió ella, demasiado informal, y supe que me había mentido―. Estoy bien.

Deseé que ella no mintiera. Esa era la única manera de ver quién era en realidad, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera decepcionarme―. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Su suspiro y su pequeña sonrisa estaban tristes. ―Gracias, pero no. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Esta vez, yo le creí. Su melancolía me golpeó, especialmente en la paradoja de fuerza y vulnerabilidad que vi en sus ojos. ―Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Tal vez mejoraría tu estado de ánimo el acompañarme en un encargo? Mi madre parece haber olvidado un ingrediente crucial para la comida de esta noche.

―Eso suena bien ―respondió ella, enviando una ola de nerviosas ondas a través de mi estómago―. Dame un momento.

―Voy a esperar abajo ―le dije, arrastrando los pies. Paseé por el salón principal, inquieto. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

Mi madre apareció, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando me vio. Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron con una risa contenida.

―¿Qué? ―balbuceé, sin preocuparme por la cortesía. Miré hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, preguntándome si había perdido un botón en alguna parte.

―Nada ―mamá negó con la cabeza―. Sabes, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que nunca mostraras una reacción normal hacia ninguna mujer joven. Me alivia ver que sólo es tu naturaleza quisquillosa.

Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. ―¿Esto es normal?

Mi madre me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes, y me agaché fuera de su alcance. ―Estás nervioso porque quieres impresionarla. Es natural. Trata de no pensar demasiado, cariño.

Ella subió las escaleras rápidamente, y me desplomé en un sofá para esperar, hasta que escuché la cuidadosa pisada de los pies de Bella. Me puse de pie justo cuando ella apareció en la puerta. Se veía triste otra vez, y le ofrecí una amplia sonrisa, esperando obtener un poco de entusiasmo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. ―¿A dónde vamos?

Le ofrecí mi brazo y dejé escapar un suspiro cuando lo tomó. ―El mercado, naturalmente ―le dije con una sonrisa―. Necesitamos apio, aparentemente.

―Apio ―repitió Bella cuando salimos por la puerta, sonando como si nunca antes hubiera _oído hablar_ de apio. Seguramente tenían apio en Washington―. ¿Te gusta el apio?

Seguramente nadie me había preguntado antes si me gustaba el apio. ―No particularmente. ¿Y a ti?

―No. ―Se sonrojó, y consideré la posibilidad de que ella se sintiera tan nerviosa como yo.

―¿Tienes una postura sobre el brócoli, entonces? Me parece terriblemente ofensivo ―le dije, luchando por mantener un tono serio. Quería hacerla sonreír y reír, porque eso era lo que las chicas parecían hacer cuando encontraban hombres interesantes, y quería que Bella me encontrara interesante. Interesante, intrigante y guapo, tal vez.

―Soy indiferente ―respondió Bella, todavía sonrojada como cualquier colegiala, pero con una sonrisa en los labios―. ¿Qué te gusta comer, entonces?

Sonreí. Su curiosidad era una buena señal, ¿no? ―Honestamente, soy un dulce goloso. Me gusta todo lo azucarado. ―Pensé en las tartas de manzana horneadas en casa, y mi estómago retumbó.

Bella se rio ligeramente ante mi respuesta, pero fue una risa distraída, pensativa.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―le pregunté, tratando de mantener su atención.

―Pasta ―dijo ella―. Cualquier tipo de pasta.

―Interesante. ―Mi madre tenía razón otra vez. Envidiaba la facilidad con la que leía a las personas, incluso a las extrañas.

―¿Por qué es eso interesante? ―Bella preguntó, mirando a nuestro alrededor. La gente nos miraba, el cabello de Bella colgando de sus hombros, y sabía que apretando su mano en mi brazo parecía otra cosa.

―¿Honestamente? Mi madre insistió en cambiar el menú de la cena para esta noche una vez que llegaste ―mentí un poco. No serviría de nada decirle que Mary se había visto obligada a cambiar de planes con un invitado adicional a la cena. Eso sería inhospitalario―. Ella juró que querrías pasta. A veces me pregunto por ella…

Bella me miró. ―Tu madre es muy perceptiva.

Sonreí ante la subestimación. ―A veces es aterrador. Parece que siempre sabe exactamente lo que tengo en la cabeza, sin importar lo mucho que intente ocultarlo.

―¿Como qué? ―Bella preguntó. Encontré su pelo extremadamente llamativo a la luz del sol.

―Ella lo supo tan pronto cuando comencé a pensar que quería pelear en la Guerra. Ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerme aquí desde entonces. Pero tan pronto como tenga dieciocho años, probablemente me recluten y luego ella no tendrá otra opción.

Le dije más de lo que pretendía, pero a ella no pareció importarle, y no parecía aburrida. En realidad, ella parecía fascinada. Nadie se había interesado tanto en nada de lo que decía.

―¿Por qué quieres pelear? ―Bella preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Estaba ella... asustada por mí? Ella ni siquiera me conocía.

―Cuando termine esta guerra ―le expliqué―, los hombres que pelearon serán los hombres más honrados del país. No quiero quedarme atrás y ser considerado un cobarde, o que alguien diga que no tuve lo que se necesitaba.

―Pero, ¿qué pasa si no vuelves? Millones de hombres mueren allí. ¿Prefieres morir antes que ser considerado débil? ¿No hay nada que realmente _quieras_ hacer? ―Bella preguntó, agarrándome del brazo, con un toque de desesperación en su voz.

Quería preguntarle por qué le importaba, pero no lo hice. ―¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?

―Sí ―declaró con firmeza―. Soy curiosa.

Reprimí una carcajada y me encogí de hombros en respuesta a sus preguntas. ―Nunca he sabido lo que quiero, pero quiero hacer _algo_ con mi vida.

Ella me apretó el brazo y me sonrió. ―Creo que lo lograrás.

―Espero que tengas razón ―respondí, inesperadamente sensibilizado por su voto de confianza. Miré hacia arriba y vi el mercado extendiéndose ante nosotros, y dejé escapar un suspiro―. Bueno, aquí estamos.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron dramáticamente mientras observaba la escena. Probablemente nunca antes había visto un mercado tan grande; su proclamada curiosidad era más que evidente en la forma en que sus ojos vagaban por la escena que teníamos delante.

La arrastré a través del entorno familiar, dejando que sus ojos vagaran mientras yo apuntaba a los puestos de productos.

―¿Están todas estas personas aquí todos los días? ― Bella preguntó, asombrada.

Me detuve en un destello de verde. ―Algunos de ellos ―le respondí distraídamente. Espinaca, lechuga, repollo... sin apio. Suspiré y seguí―. Otros sólo vienen de vez en cuando para hacer negocios. La mayoría de los artesanos tienen tiendas propias.

―Oh. ―Bella finalmente me miró―. No hay nada como esto en Washington.

Me reí de su asombro. ―Estoy seguro de que te has perdido un montón, allá en el medio de la nada.

―Sí, supongo que sí ―respondió distraídamente. Ella me ayudó a buscar el apio en ese momento, y lo encontramos después de unos minutos de exploración. Una vez que compré lo necesario, dimos un paseo por el mercado, parándonos a observar cada vez que Bella veía algo interesante, que era a menudo. Su fascinación fue un placer para mirar.

La seguí a una mesa de joyería. Sus ojos se posaron en una bandeja de anillos, y la vi cerrar los ojos y agarrarse al borde de la mesa, como vencida.

Extendí la mano hacia su hombro, preocupado. ¿Estaba enferma? ―¿Bella? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Abrió los ojos, mirándome impotente, y me di cuenta de que no estaba enferma; ella estaba cerca de las lágrimas. Sobre una mesa de anillos.

―Tú... dejaste a alguien atrás, ¿no? ¿En Washington? ―dije cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Bella hizo una mueca, y esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Mi estómago cayó inesperadamente.

―T-tipo de ―Bella tragó saliva―. Estaba fuera de mi control. No había nada que pudiera hacer...

Volví mis ojos al suelo, incapaz de mirar su rostro devastado por más tiempo. ―¿Estabas enamorada?

―Sí ―respiró, golpeándome con ese ligero sonido. Me dolía el pecho y le apreté el hombro, como si pudiera mantenerla allí conmigo.

―Lo siento. Ojalá... ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer... ―dije, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era una forma de hacerla olvidar.

―Gracias. ―Su mano se alzó para agarrar la mía, todavía sobre su hombro―. Vámonos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

―Por supuesto ―acepté, tomándola de la mano. No era del todo correcto, pero ella no peleaba conmigo, y quería establecer una conexión con esta mujer que podría ser completamente inalcanzable.

Tal vez los extraños instintos de mi madre habían fallado esta vez.


	4. AH-4

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo la traduzco, le doy gracias a mi beta miry es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de Tatarata._

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

―¿Cuáles son tus primeras impresiones de Chicago? ―le pregunté a Bella mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa, tratando de hacer una pequeña charla que no trajera malos recuerdos para ella. Llevé el apio con una mano y le di el otro brazo. Su mano metida cuidadosamente en la curva de mi codo.

―Es una ciudad encantadora ―respondió, mirando a su alrededor, como en busca de confirmación―. Muy diferente de cualquier cosa en Washington, pero disfruto de lo animado que parece todo aquí. Es agradable poder caminar por la calle y ser anónimo. Todos están en los asuntos de todos en Forks.

―¿Forks? ―repetí incrédulo―. ¿Es ese el pueblo de dónde eres?

―Sí ―Bella asintió―. ¿Has oído de ahí?

Me reí. ―No, nunca. Pero en realidad, ¿Forks? ¿Está cerca de Spoons? ¿Tal vez en el condado de Cutlery?

Bella rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió. ―Ha-ha.

―Pero en serio ―le dije, empujándola―. ¿Cómo es? ¿De dónde eres?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Washington está muy poco desarrollado. De donde soy, la Península Olímpica es muy pequeña. Está Seattle, por supuesto, pero lejos de lo que es aquí, es en su mayoría... árboles. Bosques, montañas, muchos pueblos pequeños. Y llueve todo el tiempo. No se parece en nada a Chicago.

―¿Crees que te lo perderás? ―Me preguntaba. Me encantaría que ella esté tan encantada con esta ciudad que nunca quisiera irse. Tan pronto después de conocerla, ya quería una garantía de que ella siempre estaría cerca.

―Lo extraño ―dijo Bella lentamente, como si sopesara sus palabras cuidadosamente―. Pero no hay nada para mí en Washington en este momento.

―¿Y crees que serás feliz en Chicago? ―pregunté justo cuando estábamos girando hacia nuestra calle.

Sus ojos se contuvieron algo mientras me miraba, considerando su respuesta. ―Sí, creo que lo haré.

―Me alegro ―le dije, e hice un mal trabajo al ocultar mi entusiasmo por la perspectiva.

Nos sentamos en el salón por la tarde, pasando el tiempo hasta la cena. Normalmente, me habría retirado a mi habitación, o holgazanearía por debajo del árbol del patio delantero, pero el atractivo de la presencia de Bella seguía siendo demasiado novedoso para resistir. Se sentó en el sillón que nadie había usado, buscando el mundo como si estuviera sentada allí todos los días de su vida, leyendo una edición de _Jane Eyre_ apenas tocada . Por el sonido de eso, ella no estaba progresando mucho. Nunca escuché el crujido de una página girando en su esquina de la habitación.

Me encontré con los ojos de mi madre cuando el sonido de un motor se aproximó, retumbando violentamente fuera de la casa antes de apagarse. La sonrisa de mi madre se tensó, y ambos miramos nerviosamente a Bella, que también había reaccionado a la conmoción. Mi padre, aunque no desagradable, sin duda estaría preocupado por la aparición de una joven soltera, desconocida y que se quedaría con nosotros. Tenía fe en la capacidad de mi madre para convencer a mi padre de que Bella se quedara, pero me preocupaba que dijera o hiciera algo para revelar su disgusto ante la perspectiva.

―Ese será tu padre ―dijo mamá ausente, mirando por la ventana. Intentó componer su expresión por el bien de Bella, pero no lo logró muy bien. Cuando se abrió la puerta principal, mamá se levantó, lista para saludar a papá. Me puse de pie también preparándome para intervenir, si mi ayuda resultara necesaria. Bella, con los ojos moviéndose entre nosotros con incertidumbre, también se levantó.

Padre entró a la habitación como siempre, tirando de su cuello y balanceando su maletín. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que teníamos un invitado. Me tensé, esperando su reacción.

Madre dio un paso adelante, tomando la situación en la mano. Sosteniendo el hombro de Bella, se volvió hacia mi padre con una sonrisa brillante. ―Edward, cariño, esta es Bella Swan. Se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo.

―Es un placer conocerle, Señor ―saludó Bella en voz baja, haciendo una media reverencia. Su torpeza la hacía aún más encantadora para mí, aunque dudaba que impresionara a mi padre. Por mi parte, había visto a muchas jovencitas educadas para saber cómo comportarse en cualquier situación, y me encantaba que Bella no fuera una de esas mujeres. Significaba que ella no estaba contaminada por la sociedad, genuina.

Mi padre le ofreció a Bella una inclinación educada antes de mirar a Madre en busca de una explicación, no sin lanzar una mirada sospechosa hacia mí primero.

―¿Me acompañarías a la cocina, cariño? ―preguntó mamá, agarrándose al brazo de Padre y sacándolo de la habitación―. Quiero que pruebes la salsa. No estoy segura de que te guste...

Sabía muy bien que a mi padre le gustaría la salsa, ya que solo habíamos tomado el plato una semana antes, y me maravillé con la rapidez de mi madre.

Bella se hundió en su silla. Su rostro era fácil de leer, una imagen perfecta de ansiedad, y le sonreí, tratando de parecer tranquilizador.

―No te preocupes ―le dije―. Mi madre decide todo en esta casa, y mi padre tiende a aceptar lo que quiera. ―Eché un vistazo reflexivo en la dirección en que mis padres se habían ido, sabiendo que, por mucho que le di un cabezazo a mi padre, en el fondo era un buen hombre. Y él adoraba absolutamente a Madre. Eran felices juntos, y esperaba algún día tener tanta alegría en mi vida.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia Bella, cuyos ojos parecían estar más allá de mí. Una expresión de anhelo desesperado se había apoderado de ella, de tal manera que temí que mis propias fantasías nunca se llevaran a cabo.

―¿Quieres hablar de eso, Bella? ―pregunté, por razones egoístas y desinteresadas. Aunque quería darle todo el consuelo que pudiera, más desesperadamente quería saber qué había sucedido en su pasado que la atormentaba tan a fondo, y qué afirmación tendría cualquier otro hombre sobre su afecto.

―Más tarde ―fue todo lo que dijo, y después de un breve momento de dolor, me di cuenta de que realmente _quería_ decir _más tarde_. Por supuesto, ella no querría hablar sobre estos asuntos cuando mis padres pudieran regresar en cualquier momento.

―Después de la cena, entonces ―sugerí, esperando que ella no evitara la conversación―. Podríamos dar un paseo, si quieres.

―Perfecto ―estuvo de acuerdo Bella, y no pareció descontenta con la perspectiva. Tal vez ella me confiara sus secretos después de todo. Estudié su cara pensativa y supe instintivamente que lo que sea que haya sucedido para hacer a esta chica tan triste no había sido su culpa.

La campana de la cena sonó, interrumpiendo el momento de silencio. Bella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa perpleja.

―La cena está lista ―le expliqué, y ella se puso de pie, tomando mi brazo ofrecido.

―¿Tienes una campana de la cena? ―Bella preguntó, como si no estuviera familiarizada con el concepto. ¿Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a establecer la hora de las comidas? No teníamos ese lujo, dado el horario de trabajo a veces impredecible de Padre.

―Por lo general, estamos esparcidos por toda la casa durante las comidas. Es la forma más fácil de llevarnos a todos a la mesa ―le expliqué.

―Oh. ―Esto pareció satisfacerla, porque ella no dijo nada más cuando entramos al comedor. Aunque no necesariamente se esperaba de mí, saqué la silla de Bella para ella. Algo me decía que a menudo no la habían tratado con el respeto y la atención que merecía, y quería mostrarle eso.

―Espero que no te importe, Bella, pero no hacemos las cosas muy formalmente por aquí ―dijo mamá, pasando el plato principal.

―Para nada. No estoy acostumbrada a una atmósfera formal como tal. Lo más probable es que sea una completa tonta ―admitió Bella, confirmando un poco más de lo que ya sospechaba sobre ella.

―Tanto mejor, entonces ―habló mi padre, lo que me sorprendió. Esperaba que se comportara como un abogado típico esta noche: interrogativo e intimidatorio―. Tiendo a hacer el ridículo también.

Miré a mamá, preguntándome quién era este hombre y qué había hecho con mi padre. Mamá simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, y miré hacia Bella, quien se había relajado significativamente.

―Entonces, Bella ―dijo mi padre―, mi esposa me dice que has venido desde Washington. ¿Qué te trae a Chicago?

Hice una mueca. Aparentemente, sólo había estado rompiendo el hielo en preparación para el interrogatorio.

―Estoy buscando un nuevo comienzo. No me quedaba nada en Washington ―respondió Bella simplemente, sin ofrecer mucho en términos de información, aunque estaba seguro de que mi madre le había contado toda la historia a papá.

―Me sorprende que no quisieras ir a un lugar más glamoroso. ¿Por qué no la soleada California? ―Mi padre preguntó, como si estuviera conversando educadamente, conocía muy bien ese tono. Estaba a la caza de respuestas. Traté de imaginar a Bella en California, en una playa de arena, y no pude hacerlo.

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―No me va bien con el sol. Y no soy realmente una chica glamorosa. Prefiero simplemente... mezclarme ―añadió en voz baja, y pude ver cuánto anhelaba mezclarse ahora.

―Yo también lo haría ―estuve de acuerdo, con la esperanza de quitarle algo de tensión, y queriendo decirle de alguna pequeña manera que me gustaba cómo era ella.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en una charla tranquila. Mi padre habló de su día de trabajo, como de costumbre, y mi madre respondió con lo que había logrado en casa, seguido de los chismes diarios que papá disfrutaba más que mamá. Bella, inexplicablemente, pareció encontrarlo todo muy interesante, a pesar de que no podía reconocer ninguno de los nombres que surgían, ni sabía nada sobre la práctica de la ley.

Una vez que despejaron la mesa y mis padres se retiraron al salón, le recordé a Bella su promesa de caminar. Ella estuvo de acuerdo tranquilamente, y pronto estábamos caminando por la calle. El vecindario era perezoso y tranquilo con la proximidad del crepúsculo. Los niños regresaron al aire libre durante unas cuantas horas más de juego antes de acostarse, y los adultos se relajaron en los porches, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde. Esta siempre había sido mi hora favorita del día, y Bella parecía disfrutarla también, mirando a su alrededor con interés.

Bella se mantuvo callada, sin embargo, me pregunté si realmente _quería_ hablar conmigo. Quizás, en mi afán por conocerla mejor, había asumido que Bella quería compartir conmigo tanto como yo quería que lo hiciera. _Este es exactamente el tipo de cosas que mi padre haría_ , me di cuenta con una sacudida de horror.

―No tienes que hablar si no quieres ―le indiqué, con la esperanza de que no se sintiera presionada a decirme nada de lo que ella preferiría guardar para sí―. Sólo pensé... que podría ayudar.

Bella asintió, y pensé que elegiría permanecer callada pero, para mi sorpresa, ella habló.

―Fuimos novios de la infancia ―explicó Bella, girando su mano libre en su falda. Mi corazón se estremeció ante la confirmación de otro hombre en su vida, y esperé con impaciencia a escuchar si él todavía retenía su corazón.

Bella continuó, sin mirarme a los ojos―: Siempre habíamos planeado casarnos, pero sus padres no me aprobaron. Querían a alguien más... brillante para su hijo. Entonces lo enviaron a la escuela privada, obligándolo a dejarme atrás. Pensó que estaría bien... dijo que iría para asegurarse de que tuviéramos la mejor vida posible juntos. Mis padres murieron mientras él estaba fuera... Tenía que empezar a trabajar, y definitivamente no era el tipo de mujer que sus padres aceptarían. La próxima vez que llegó a casa, tenía una hermosa rubia en su brazo. Nunca volvimos a hablar.

Maldije en silencio, apretando los dientes alrededor de la furia que sentía hacia ese pedazo de inútil que había sido tan deshonroso, tan vanidoso, tan _tonto_ como para abandonar a Bella por una mujer que encontraba más adecuada para las apariencias. Quería decir todas esas cosas, pero Bella no necesitaba ser testigo del alcance de mi enojo. Ella necesitaba la amabilidad que le había negado el hombre en el que había confiado.

―Lo siento, Bella ―le dije suavemente, tomando su mano en la mía, y luego, incapaz de resistir―, pero él no te merecía.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―ella preguntó, y no soltó su mano.

Sopesé mis palabras sólo por un momento. ―Debería haber luchado por ti. Yo lo habría hecho.

Cuando ella estuvo en silencio demasiado tiempo, la miré a la cara y la encontré teñida con un sonrojo feroz. Había sido demasiado directo. Ahora era el momento de retirarse.

―¿Cuál era su nombre? ―pregunté, volviendo al tema en cuestión. Un momento después, deseé no haber preguntado. ¿Quería saber su nombre?

―Jacob Black ―respondió con una mueca de dolor.

―Bueno, él no era el indicado para ti. ―Lamenté preguntar y odié que todavía conservara suficiente de su afecto como para hacerle daño―. La persona correcta haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras, sin cuestionarlo.

―Lo sé ahora ―reconoció Bella en voz baja.

―Bien. ―¿Qué más podría decir? ¿Cómo podría consolarla?

―¿Es ese el hospital? ―Bella preguntó abruptamente. Seguí sus ojos hacia el edificio del otro lado de la calle y fruncí el ceño. ¿La joven no reconocía un hospital cuando veía uno? ¿Qué necesidad tenía ella de un hospital? ¿Estaba enferma? Ella se veía perfectamente sana―. Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo. ―Bella no ofreció más explicaciones, y yo no pregunté, sabiendo que no me lo diría. En cambio, estaría pendiente de ella. Si ella estuviera enferma, las señales pronto aparecerían, y si no lo estuviera y quisiera visitar el hospital por alguna otra razón, sabría el momento en que trataría de dejar la casa sin supervisión.

Para un paseo que había prometido respuestas, me había dado demasiadas preguntas. Ahora era el momento de procesar la información que había recibido y esperar a que llegara más información.

―Está oscureciendo ―le señalé, guiándola en dirección a la casa―. Vámonos a casa.

* * *

¡SORPRESA!

ACTUALIZACIÓN EXTRA..

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, ¿pueden creer que en el capítulo pasado este maravilloso fic, solo tuvo 2 reviews?.

Bueno, muchas gracias por estar aquí y nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. AH-5

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo la traduzco, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Cinco**

―Um ...

Madre, padre y yo levantamos la vista de nuestras actividades solitarias ante la vacilante expresión de Bella.

―Si me disculpan, creo que iré a la cama temprano. Ha sido un día largo―, continuó Bella, encontrándose solo con los ojos de mi madre. Mi intuición parpadeó. Bella estaba planeando _algo_ , y si el conjunto tenso de sus hombros era una indicación, el plan no era dormir.

―Por supuesto, debes estar muy cansada. Duerme bien, niña.

Mi padre y yo nos paramos cuando Bella lo hizo, lo que la detuvo. Ella permaneció de pie mirándonos, sobresaltada, antes de sonrojarse profundamente y salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

―Extraña joven, ¿no?― Mi padre murmuró mientras se sentaba con su periódico.

Me erize. ―Ella tenía una vida muy diferente en Washington. No puedes culparla por eso.

Padre bajó su periódico, parpadeando hacia mí y sorprendo por mi arrebato. ―Nunca dije que hubiera algo malo con ella, Edward. ¿Qué te pasa?

Fruncí mis labios.

―Creo que nuestro hijo se ha encaprichado con nuestra invitada―, sugirió mi madre con una sonrisa. Ella no levantó la vista de su tejido, pero mi padre frunció el ceño.

―Espero que te comportes de una manera caballerosa, hijo. No sería bueno para ti estar retozando con una invitada en nuestro propio hogar.

Lo miré boquiabierto. ― _¿retozar?_ Nunca lo haría, no tengo la intención de ... de ...― Me interrumpí con un suspiro y sacudí la cabeza. ―Creo que la señorita Swan tuvo la idea correcta. Me voy a la cama.

Las risas de mi madre me siguieron por las escaleras. _Traidora_. No había nada gracioso en las insinuaciones de mi padre, y Bella merecía más respeto de lo que le permitían sus comentarios. _Extraña_. Esa era exactamente la clase de palabra que mi padre reservaba para las personas que consideraba inferiores a nosotros.

Me encerré en mi habitación, pero no me preparé para la cama. Me sentía demasiado inquieto, y estaba seguro, más que nada por mi instinto, que Bella tampoco estaba durmiendo, a pesar de que la luz de su habitación estaba apagada. Una corazonada me decía, también, que sus planes tenían algo que ver con su interés en el hospital. Tenía toda la intención de permanecer despierto hasta estar seguro de que se había quedado dormida, incluso si eso significaba que tendría que tener los ojos abiertos hasta el amanecer.

Me senté en mi cama en la oscuridad, simplemente escuchando, durante bastante tiempo. Escuché a mi padre arrastrarse por el pasillo no mucho después de que me retiré, siempre temprano a la cama y temprano para levantarse. Durante la hora siguiente, el único sonido en el piso de arriba fue mi padre roncando. Finalmente, apareció mi madre, apagando las luces a medida que avanzaba. La puerta de la habitación de mis padres se cerró, y todo volvió a estar tranquilo.

Mis ojos se estaban cansando cuando escuché el lento crujido de una puerta al abrirse, y pequeños pasos se deslizaron por las escaleras alfombradas. Inmediatamente salí de mi habitación para seguirla. Ella había dejado su puerta abierta, y eché un vistazo a la habitación, encontrando la cama intacta. Era exactamente como lo había sospechado, nunca había tenido la intención de ir a dormir.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por guardar silencio, me escabullí hasta el rellano. Bella estaba parada sobre la mesa en el vestíbulo, estudiando el periódico que mi padre había dejado atrás. Que extraño. Si ella hubiera querido leer el periódico, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar.

Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que no me oyó acercarme. Pronto la curiosidad me dominó y tuve que hablar.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mantuve mi voz callada para evitar despertar a mis padres, pero logré asustar a Bella para que dejara caer el periódico y se giró para mirarme.

―No podía dormir―, dijo ella rápidamente, moviendo los dedos de manera contundente contra la mesa. Todavía llevaba puesta su ropa de diario, y tuve que sonreír un poco por su transparencia.

―Fui a tu habitación. Tu cama está hecha, y todavía estás vestida. No parece que hayas tratado siquiera de dormir―, señalé.

―Hice mi cama y me puse la ropa cuando volví a subir―, Bella presionó débilmente. Me sentí un poco insultado porque pensó que podría creer esa excusa.

―Dime la verdad, Bella. ¿A dónde vas? ― Yo pregunté. No, le suplicaba que me dijera, y tal vez fue mi obvia desesperación lo que la hizo decir la verdad.

―El hospital―, suspiró, y no ofreció nada más. Bajó la cabeza y tuve que dar un paso más para ver su rostro en la oscuridad.

―¿Por qué?― ¿Por qué una mujer joven y aparentemente sana querría visitar un hospital en la mitad de la noche y por qué preferiría ir sola a buscar una acompañante? No tenía sentido

―Necesito hablar con alguien que trabaja allí―, dijo Bella vagamente.

―¿Estás enferma, Isabella?― Pregunté, incapaz de tragar la pregunta por más tiempo.

Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. ―No, por supuesto que no. La persona con la que necesito hablar es un médico, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi razonamiento ...―

¿A quién podría querer ver que no quisiera que nosotros o mis padres supiéramos? Sus ojos permanecieron abatidos, y tuve que dar un paso hacia adelante para tratar de encontrar alguna pista en su expresión. No había nada.

―¿Es él?― Finalmente pregunté con temor. ―¿Jacob?―

La cara de Bella se torció extrañamente. ―No, ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora―.

―¿A quién vas a ver, entonces?― Persistí, preguntándome quién podría ser peor que Jacob. ¿Podría ella estar involucrada en algo desagradable, algo _ilegal?_ No podría imaginarlo Seguramente ella no.

―Un viejo amigo de la familia. Puede ser capaz de ayudarme―. Aún así, ella se negó a dar un nombre, pero parecía ser una respuesta sincera.

―No puedes ir sola, y especialmente a esta hora―, le dije. Tal vez se sentía segura vagando por la noche en Washington, pero Chicago era un lugar completamente diferente. ―¿Por qué no vas durante el día, de todos modos?―

―No sé dónde vive―, admitió Bella con cierta timidez, ―pero sí sé que trabaja todas las noches en el hospital. Esta es la única vez que puedo encontrarlo. Tengo que irme―.

Suspiré, sabiendo que no podía convencerla de que no cumpliera con su plan. ―Al menos déjame ir contigo. Es peligroso―.

―Necesito hablar con él sola, Edward―, insistió Bella.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, no me gustaba el sonido de _eso_ en absoluto. ―Esperaré afuera, pero iré contigo. No estarás recorriendo las calles de Chicago por ti misma a esta hora―.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras ella deliberaba. ―Bien. Pero si tus padres se dan cuenta de que nos hemos ido, tienes que darles una explicación―.

―Si realmente vas a visitar a un amigo de la familia, no veo por qué no podemos decirles la verdad―, respondí.

―Claro―, murmuró Bella, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No me gustó su actitud evasiva. Estaba escondiendo algo, y me preocupaba que lo que fuera pudiera sacarla de mi vida, tan pronto, cuando recién comenzaba a conocerla.

Nos dirigimos a la noche oscura, apresurándonos por las calles vacías de una manera que no lo harían dos personas respetables a esta hora, especialmente no un hombre solo y una mujer joven. Bella _trató_ de abrir el camino, pero obviamente no recordaba la ruta. Varias veces, trató de tomar un giro equivocado, y solo aumentó mi convicción de que tenía que estar con ella en esta salida.

―¿Quién es este amigo tuyo?― Intenté preguntar cuando estábamos a una corta cuadra del edificio. Tal vez ella daría más respuestas ahora que había obtenido lo que quería.

―Su nombre es Carlisle―, respondió simplemente.

Fruncí el ceño. ―¿Cómo lo sabes?―

―Fue el médico de nuestra ciudad por un tiempo―, dijo Bella. ―No le gustaba la vida en la pequeña ciudad, así que se mudó a la ciudad―.

Algo sobre eso no cuadraba. ―¿Y cómo sabías que él estaba aquí?―

Bella tomó un ritmo demasiado largo para responder. ―Um ... bueno, se mantuvo en contacto con algunas personas en la ciudad. Las palabras se mueven, ¿sabes?―

―Sí. ¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que está en _este_ hospital?― Pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia el edificio que ahora ocupamos.

Bella se mordió el labio. ―Estoy adivinando.―

Quería suspirar y negar con la cabeza, pero dudaba que tuviera ningún impacto sobre Bella. ―Espero que hayas adivinado correctamente―.

Bella me ignoró y entró al hospital. Seguí y arrugué la nariz en reacción inmediata al hedor que nos saludó. Esperaba que Bella no hablara mucho con este amigo suyo. Cargó directamente hacia las filas de catres, se dirigió hacia una enfermera desprevenida, y yo la seguí de cerca. El hecho de que fuera un hospital no significaba que fuera seguro; los criminales pueden enfermarse igual que los caballeros.

―Disculpe―, dijo Bella. La enfermera, una morena algo mayor que nosotros, levantó la vista sorprendida. ―Estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen, ¿está aquí?―

La enfermera nos estudió a los dos, sin duda preguntándose qué diablos estábamos haciendo los dos a esta hora.

―Arriba―, dijo finalmente.

―Espera aquí. Por favor―, dijo Bella, y asentí a regañadientes. No me gustó, pero no estaba en posición de discutir. Tuve suerte de que hubiera aceptado dejarme acompañar aquí.

La enfermera se quedó mirándome mientras Bella desaparecía de la vista. Jugueteé con los puños de mi camisa, nerviosa bajo su escrutinio. Tenía el aire de una maestra de escuela lista para atacar con una regla a cualquier estudiante que se portara mal.

―¿Son parientes del Dr. Cullen?― finalmente ella preguntó.

―Er, no. No lo conozco en absoluto―, le respondí torpemente.

La enfermera inclinó la cabeza. ―¿Y la chica?―

―Ella dice que el Dr. Cullen es un amigo de su ciudad natal―, le dije, luego dudé. No serviría interrogar a una mujer, pero quería saber más sobre el misterioso doctor. ―¿Ha estado el Dr. Cullen aquí por mucho tiempo?―

―Un par de años―, dijo. ―Tal vez tres―.

Dudé, lo suficiente como para que se volviera para irse. ―Si pudiera preguntar―, le dije apresuradamente, recapturando su atención, ―¿Cómo es el médico?―

La enfermera apretó los labios y se acercó, mirando a su alrededor antes de inclinarse. ―Es muy extraño―, dijo en voz baja. ―Es nuestro médico más joven, muy guapo, pero no se comporta como un hombre joven. De hecho, él solicita los turnos nocturnos. La mayoría de nuestros médicos harán cualquier cosa para evitarlos. Nunca habla de nadie, ni amigos ni familiares. Hasta donde sé, él no socializa en absoluto. Ustedes dos son las primeras personas sanas que alguna vez han venido a buscarlo ―.

―Muy extraño, de hecho―, murmuré, me fui con más preguntas. ―Gracias señorita.―

―De nada. Puede esperar a la señorita cerca del frente, señor. A algunos de nuestros pacientes les gusta vagar por la noche, y no todos están completamente sanos―.

―Gracias por la advertencia―, dije, ahora bastante nervioso. La enfermera regresó a su trabajo, y luché entre quedarme donde estaba para esperar a Bella y hacer lo que me habían aconsejado. Eventualmente, cedí a mis nervios y me dirigí al frente. Seguramente el doctor la acompañaría para asegurar su seguridad.

De pie cerca de la salida, contemplé el misterio del Dr. Cullen. ¿Por qué un hombre supuestamente joven y atractivo iría tan lejos de su camino para evitar la sociedad? Claramente, esa era su intención. ¿No querría él buscar una esposa? Estaba él ... esperando a alguien?

Bella me había dicho que había amado a un hombre llamado Jacob Black, y que le había roto el corazón, pero ¿podría haber algo más en la historia o en otra historia? ¿El Dr. Cullen había sido más para ella que el médico del pueblo, y podría ser más para ellos?

Perdido en tales pensamientos, comencé cuando Bella regresó.

―Gracias por esperar―, dijo, y levanté la cabeza para encontrarla sola. El Dr. Cullen no la había acompañado por las escaleras. Eso no me pareció el comportamiento de un pretendiente _o_ amigo.

―¿Pudo ayudar?― Le pregunté, incapaz de expresar todas las preguntas que realmente quería responder.

―Sí―, dijo, y ya se dirigía hacia afuera. Seguí detrás de ella, viendo los mechones de cabello jugar contra la parte posterior de su cuello pálido. Mi madre la ayudó a arreglarlo en un estilo convencional antes de la cena. ―Él me ayudará a buscar algún tipo de empleo y un lugar para quedarme―.

Un lugar para quedarse? ¿Con él? ―Ya tienes un lugar para quedarte―, le dije, acercándome a ella. Me preguntaba si sonaba tan malhumorado como me sentía.

―Pero no puedo quedarme con tu familia para siempre. No quiero imponerme a su bondad―, dijo, con los ojos bajos.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, deseosa de librarla de cualquier idea de abandonar nuestra casa. ―Queremos _que_ te quedes―. Quizás estaba tomando libertades; mi padre probablemente estaría más feliz de hacerle la responsabilidad a alguien más. _Yo_ quería que se quedara, sin embargo, me había pasado toda la vida en sacrificar lo que quería en el nombre de las expectativas de mi padre.

Bella me miró con ojos tristes y sorprendidos. ―Pero apenas me conoces―.

Me encogí de hombros, permitiéndolo, pero no podía negar mi enamoramiento instantáneo. ―Siento que te he conocido por siempre―.

―Siento lo mismo―, dijo Bella. Ella vio sus pies avanzar por el suelo, y me esforcé por entender su expresión. ―Pero esto me asusta de alguna manera ...―

Mi corazón se apretó ante la idea de que Bella temiera algo, especialmente a mí. Tomé su mano, necesitaba forzar la conexión que sabía que ambos sentíamos. ―No quiero que tengas miedo―. Yo ya estaba soñando con el noviazgo, una propuesta de matrimonio, un pequeño hogar propio. Quería que deseara esas cosas tanto como yo.

Bella no sonrió, pero su mano se apretó alrededor de mis dedos. ―Trataré de no tenerlo―, dijo, y supe que la haría cumplir esa promesa.


	6. AH-6

_Todos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson_

* * *

―Creo que necesito encontrar un trabajo ―, anunció Bella, la mañana después de haber visitado a su amigo médico.

―¿Un trabajo? ― Repití, inseguro de lo que ella quería decir.

―Uh, trabajo. Empleo. No puedo depender de la amabilidad de tu familia para siempre ―.

Me senté derecho en el sofá, negando con la cabeza. ―Por supuesto que puedes. Por lo menos, puedes depender de _mi_ bondad ―.

La expresión de Bella fue maravillosamente suave y tierna. Más que nada, quería besar su boca ligeramente sonriente.

―Te creo, Edward, por supuesto. Pero ... mis padres me criaron para ser independiente, para cuidar de mí misma. Tengo que intentarlo. ¿Entiendes? ―

Miré sus ojos decididos, mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa de café, y supe que no podría discutir con ella. Por mucho que pensar en Bella fuera de casa, trabajando largas horas, frustrándose, también la adoraba un poco más por su determinación.

―Muy bien. Pero iré contigo ―, insistí, estremeciéndome al pensar en toda la gente que podía aprovecharse de esta chica, que, a pesar de su fuerza y terquedad, conservaba un aire de ingenuidad que le conseguiría meter en problemas algún día.

―Soy perfectamente capaz de gestionarme por mi cuenta, pero está bien. No te diré que no a tu amabilidad ―.

―Espero que no ―, dije en falsa ofensa. Su risa silenciosa fue una dulce recompensa. ―Además, necesito asegurarme de que no termines en una fábrica en algún lugar ―.

Bella rodó sus ojos hacia mí. ―Vámonos, ¿de acuerdo? ―

Y así comenzó, tres días bajo el calor abrasador de Chicago en julio, recorriendo los escaparates de las tiendas buscando señales de ayuda. La distraje en cada oportunidad. Detenerla en las exhibiciones de la tienda, arrastrarla a un parque, llevárla a almorzar: hice todo lo posible para mantenerla alejada de su búsqueda. Bella debe haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada, tal vez complaciendo mi deseo egoísta de mantenerla para mí. En el fondo, sabía que era posible que Bella no _quisiera_ quedarse con mi familia indefinidamente, pero preferí aceptar su excusa de una vena independiente.

El universo parecía conspirar conmigo para mantener a Bella lejos de un empleo remunerado. Al final del primer día, dudaba que ella encontraría algo. Cada última tienda, restaurante y hotel la rechazó, y comencé a sospechar la razón, pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

―Nunca voy a encontrar nada ―, se quejó Bella. ―Tal vez _debería_ probar las fábricas ―.

―No, absolutamente no ―, le dije, guiándola por la acera, hacia casa. ―Te prohibo que trabajes en ese lugar ―.

Bella volvió la cabeza. ―¿Qué pasa con las fábricas? Muchas personas respetables trabajan en ellas ―.

Dejé escapar un rápido suspiro por mi nariz. ―No estoy siendo esnob, Bella. El trabajo en la fábrica es agotador y peligroso, y estarás atrapada trabajando desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. No quiero eso para ti, y tengo la sensación de que no quieres eso. ―

―Bueno, no especialmente, no ―, admitió Bella, avergonzada. ―Pero sí quiero hacer algo. Odio no tener nada que hacer conmigo misma ―.

―Sabes, cualquier chica cuerda estaría buscando marido en lugar de buscar trabajo ―, señalé. Estaba coqueteando, y descaradamente. Quería oír que no tenía esa inclinación, o mejor aún, que el único hombre que tendría estaba parado al lado de ella.

En lugar de darme lo que quería, Bella resopló. ―¿Cuáles crees que son mis posibilidades? ¿Quién me querría? ―

―Yo lo haría ―, le dije, seguro de que ella me creería bromeando, lo cual hacia, hasta cierto punto ... pero _Dios_ , cuánto me gustaba pensarlo.

―¿Oh? ¿Es eso una propuesta? ― Su ceja levantada dijo mucho más de lo que sus palabras hicieron.

―Sí. ― Quizás ella me aceptaría.

Bella resopló, caminando más rápido. ―Caramba, gracias ―.

―¿Es eso una aceptación? ― Empujé, queriendo algo, _cualquier cosa_ de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, riéndose de mí. ―Si seguro. ―

―Te retendré con eso ―, le dije, fantaseando con un día en que me arrodillaba y le pedía su mano ... Mientras tanto, comenzaba a pensar en formas de cortejarla. Lugares en los que podría llevarla, si ella solo aceptara acompañarme. Y cuando, después de cenar esa noche, mi madre mencionó que no podía perderse el baile anual de los Benedicts, sabía lo que quería hacer.

Al final del segundo día, pude sentir la frustración de Bella con su búsqueda de empleo. No ayudó que los dos estuviéramos empapados de los esfuerzos de nuestro día.

―Me pregunto por qué nadie me quiere emplear, de todos modos, nunca he tenido problemas para encontrar trabajo antes. ¿Y cómo puedo ser sobrecalificado para cocinar y limpiar? ― ella despotricó. ―¿O demasiado joven? Pensarías, cuando se trata de ese tipo de trabajo, ¡que más joven sería mejor! ―

Suspiré. Esperaba no tener que explicarle el problema a ella.

―¿Qué? ― exigió.

―Supongo que este no es el caso en Washington ―, comencé a regañadientes, ―pero muchos empleadores intentan llenar puestos de trabajo así con los negros. Pueden pagarles menos ―.

Bella me miró, horrorizada. ―¡Pero eso no está bien! ―

―No, no lo es. Pero desafortunadamente, así son las cosas ―.

Al final del tercer día, pude ver la derrota en los ojos de Bella. Los rechazos de hoy han sido particularmente brutales.

―¿Puedo convencerte de que te rindas ahora? ― Yo pregunté. Estábamos especialmente desaliñados, plagados de la fatiga de tres duros días seguidos.

―Sí, creo que probablemente puedas ―, suspiró Bella. Sus dedos apartaron los mechones libres de su pelo de su cara. Por más que lo intentara, no podía conformarse con los estilos rígidos de nuestro tiempo, y yo adoraba eso. A veces, cuando soplaba una brisa, uno de esos mechones rozaba mi mejilla, y la sensación de esperanza amenazaba con dominarme.

―Gracias a Dios ―, le dije en respuesta a sus palabras, aunque mis pensamientos todavía estaban en su cabello, y la mano que ella había usado para cepillarlo hacia atrás, y la forma en que su corpiño se apretaba sobre su pecho cuando ella levantaba su brazo. Me aclaré la garganta. ―Hace demasiado calor para esto ―.

―Te ofreciste para venir ―. Parecía una acusación.

―Para evitar que te metas en problemas ―, defendí. ―¡Y es algo bueno que lo hiciera! Hoy tropezaste cuatro veces, y si no te hubiera atrapado la última vez, te habrías abierto el cráneo ―.

Sus mejillas florecieron en color rosa. ―Solo soy un poco torpe, eso es todo ―.

Me reí. ―¿Olvidé mencionar el corte de papel? ¿Y la jarra de agua que derramaste? ¿Y el auto que casi te atropelló? ¡Eres como un imán para los problemas! ―

Se le cayó la cara y me pregunté si la había ofendido. Pero una mirada a sus ojos me dijo que no la estaba molestando en absoluto.

―¿Qué pasa, Bella? Te he perdido ―.

―Solo me avergüenza tener une torpeza tan elocuentemente detallada ―, murmuró. ―¿Qué hay de ti? Seguramente también tienes tus defectos ―.

Decidí no presionar el problema. ―Mi madre siempre dice que pienso demasiado ―.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, conmigo en el presente otra vez. ―Hmm, puedo ver eso. Aunque no creo que sea algo malo ―.

―¿No? ― Sentí una apertura, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. ―¿Qué pasa si estaba pensando en ti? ―

Bella pareció sentir la seriedad de mi tono. ―Eso ... tampoco estaría mal ―.

―¿De Verdad? ― Dejé escapar un suspiro. ―Porque hablo en serio, Bella. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien cuya compañía disfruté más que la mía, pero estos últimos días ... mientras más te conozco, más quiero estar cerca de ti ―.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no había sido tan elocuente como esperaba, pero la forma en que me estaba mirando me hizo aún más audaz. Mis manos se movieron, poseídas por mi enamoramiento desesperado, para ahuecar su cara sonrojada. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor de mi rostro, finalmente se posaron en mis ojos.

―Edward... ―

Y porque estaba aterrorizado de que me pidiera que me alejara, me incliné y la besé. Nunca había besado a nadie más que a mi madre, y eso fue en la mejilla, pero esto ... esto fue realmente algo. Sabía, que no importara cuánto tiempo viviera, que nunca olvidaría la suavidad de sus labios.

Por supuesto, justo cuando estaba descubriendo cuánto quería besar a Bella una y otra vez, me di cuenta de que no me estaba devolviendo el beso.

Con ese duro despertar, dejé caer las manos y me alejé.

―Lo siento, sé que es demasiado pronto para eso, pero yo solo ... ―

―Está bien ―, interrumpió ella, y le miré a la cara. Ella sonrió un poco y tomó mi mano. ―No me importó ―.

Una sonrisa incontrolable se extendió por mi rostro. Mi exuberancia entretuvo a Bella, podría decirlo, pero no sentí vergüenza. Bella debería saber que estaba así por ella. Si a las sufragistas se les debía confiar, después de todo, era su derecho como mujer tomar una decisión informada, por lo que realmente debería saber quiénes eran sus opciones si decidía tomar un esposo.

Caminamos en silencio pacífico. Bella cayó en uno de sus estados de ánimo pensativos, y traté de no interrumpir. Como ella me había dicho a regañadientes, había sido lastimada por un hombre en el pasado. Esa herida tomaría tiempo para sanar, y sin duda sería sombría y pensativa a veces hasta que cualquier idea de ese impúdico patán se borrara de su mente. Mientras tanto, le mostraría cómo un hombre de verdad amaba a una mujer, con paciencia y devoción.

Y fue entonces cuando recordé mi plan.

―¿Bella? ― Esperé hasta que tuve toda su atención. ―Hay un baile mañana. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? ―

Su rostro traicionó su disgusto ante la idea, y mi corazón se desplomó en mi estómago. ―Um, bueno, lo haría, Edward, pero no tengo nada que ponerme, y realmente _no puedo_ bailar ―.

―Vamos, todo está en la cabeza ―, supliqué, desesperado por la oportunidad de mostrarle lo divertida que podía ser. ―Y te encontraremos algo. ¿Por favor? ―

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en los bordes. ―Está bien, pero no puedes permitir que nadie más baile conmigo. Es probable que le haga una lesión grave a alguien ―.

Me reí, sabiendo que sus preocupaciones no eran infundadas, y más que feliz de asumir todos los riesgos por mí mismo. ―Me parece una ganga ―.

Floté durante el resto de la tarde, deseoso de mañana. Habría un montón de gente que preferiría no ver en la fiesta de los Benedicts, pero también habría buena comida y baile ... oh, cómo quería llevar a mi reacia chica a bailar.

Después de la cena, cogí a mi madre fuera de la cocina para informarle sobre mis planes.

―¿Quieres decir que realmente planeas ir al baile de los Benedicts? ¿Voluntariamente? ― Mi madre cuestionaba. Ladeó la cabeza y luego se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, fingiendo comprobar si tenía fiebre.

―Ja, ja, madre ―.

―Oh, deja de fruncir el ceño. Creo que es una buena idea. Tu padre estará contento de que pases tiempo con personas de tu edad, y Dios sabe que Bella se aburriría tontamente en nuestra pequeña cena aquí ―.

―¿Tienes algo para que ella se ponga, entonces? ― Pregunté con esperanza.

Ella frunció el ceño hacia mí. ―Edward, para futuras referencias, debes avisar a una mujer con al menos una semana de anticipación para que encuentre la vestimenta adecuada. Pero, sí, tengo algo que hacer. Lo haremos por la mañana ―.

Asentí ansiosamente. ―Gracias Madre. ―

Riendo, ella alborotó mi cabello. ―Gracioso, hijo. No dejes que tu padre te vea de esta manera; tendrá un ataque ―.

Me domestiqué lo mejor que pude, de alguna manera logrando suficiente tranquilidad para dormir esa noche. Mis sueños eran una extraña mezcla de Bella y esmoquin y el pastel de cerezas que habíamos tomado de postre.

En algún momento, me desperté. Comencé, sintiendo una presencia conmigo en la oscuridad, pero no me llevó mucho tiempo ver la figura de Bella al lado de mi cama, envuelta en un simple camisón blanco.

―¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunté de inmediato, luchando por comprender su apariencia en mi habitación. Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron, observé la expresión en su rostro: perdida, asustada, triste.

―Es solo que echo de menos mi hogar ―, dijo. Me senté.

―¿Qué puedo hacer? ― Sabía que mi pregunta era inútil, que había algunas cosas que no podía arreglar para ella.

―¿Puedo quedarme contigo por un tiempo? ― Su voz era tímida, infantil, y aunque sabía que debía proteger su reputación y enviarla de vuelta a su cama, no pude evitarla.

―Por supuesto ―, fue mi respuesta. ―Ven aca. ― Levanté las sábanas, abriendo un espacio que ella pudiera ocupar fácilmente. Como no dudó en estar cerca de mí, no dudé en enroscar mi cuerpo y mi brazo alrededor de ella. Ella era muy cálida, salvo por sus pies, que eran geniales cuando rozaban los míos. Su estómago se levantó y cayó con aliento constante - se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos de unirse a mí. Me alentó por eso, la posibilidad de que mi presencia la tranquilizara.

Por mi parte, me quedé estupefacto y maravillado ante su pequeño cuerpo a mi lado hasta que el ritmo de su respiración me devolvió al sueño.

* * *

Gracias.


	7. AH-7

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo lo traduzco, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Siete**

Desperté justo antes del amanecer, y en la tenue luz, miré a Bella a mi lado. En su sueño, ella se había acurrucado de lado, mirándome. Su cara estaba relajada, mucho más pacífica de lo que había sido la noche anterior, sus labios adornados con una pequeña sonrisa, los párpados revoloteando con sueños de los que esperaba formar parte.

Me preguntaba si ella sabía que era hermosa. Algunas jóvenes lo sabían, y se notaba; jugaban tímidamente y agitaban sus pestañas y fruncían los labios. Bella, sin embargo, nunca salió al aire, y pensé que tal vez no se daba cuenta del poder que podía ejercer sobre los hombres en general. Sobre mí en específico.

¿Alguna vez tendré un momento como este con Bella otra vez? Esperaba que lo tuviéramos, y tenía toda la intención de asegurar un futuro en el que me despertara todas las mañanas al lado de esta mujer, pero no había garantías. Un millón de cosas podrían alejar a Bella de mí, como me había cuenta en los últimos días. Una chica soltera sin familia era vulnerable en nuestro mundo; necesitaba alguien que la ayudara, le ofreciera algo de seguridad. Si no pudiera encontrar una manera de hacer eso por ella, alguien más lo haría.

Como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos atormentados, Bella hizo algo maravilloso. Todavía durmiendo, extendió la mano delicadamente, agarró mi camisa de dormir justo encima de mi corazón y murmuró mi nombre mientras dormía.

¿Alguna vez escuché un sonido más encantador? Mi nombre en sus labios, inconscientemente hablado en la inocencia del sueño.

Con la calidez creciendo en mi pecho y la esperanza creciendo en mi corazón, me relajé en mis almohadas y me atreví a colocar mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras me recostaba para dormir.

Cuando desperté la segunda vez, Bella se había ido. Hice un puchero por un momento, deseando haber tenido la oportunidad de verla despertar a mi lado. Luego me di una patada mental en los pantalones y me arrastré fuera de la cama para vestirme para el día.

En la cocina, encontré a Mary y mi madre trabajando en el desayuno. Alcancé una rebanada de tocino y recibí una bofetada en la mano.

―Edward, necesito regañarte antes de que puedas comer―, dijo mi madre, volviéndose hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. ―Vi a Bella saliendo de tu habitación esta mañana―.

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de mis oídos. ―Madre, te lo prometo, nada impropio sucedió ...―

―Te he criado para ser un caballero―, interrumpió con una mirada dura. ―Voy a confiar en que te comportarás como tal. Solo recuerda que es una niña sin familia para proteger su honor, y como sus amigas, tenemos el deber de ocupar ese rol. Si te aprovechas de ella, Edward , Voy a broncear tu piel yo misma. Te crié mejor que eso ―.

Tragando, asentí. ―Sí, madre, por supuesto. Yo _nunca_ ...―

―Lo sé―, suspiró. ―Pero eres un hombre joven, y recuerdo lo que es tener esa edad. Hay cosas que hice con tu padre antes de casarnos, que mis padres ciertamente no habrían apreciado―.

―¡Madre!― Me encogi.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Ahora bebe un poco de tocino―, dijo, empujando la fuente hacia mí. ―Bella está esperando en el comedor. Ya he comido, y ahora parece que tengo un vestido para arreglar―.

Con ese encuentro terminado, deambulé conmocionado al comedor.

―¿Estás bien?― Bella me miró con preocupación. Dejé el tocino y me dejé caer en el asiento frente a ella.

―Bien―, tragué saliva. ―¿Cómo estás esta mañana?―

―Bien―, se hizo eco con un rubor rosado. Decidí entonces no mencionar la noche anterior. Sabía que no debía avergonzar a una dama.

―¿Estás ... esperando esta noche?― Yo pregunté. Mi intento de disimular el entusiasmo en mi voz fue mediocre.

―Lo estoy―, dijo Bella. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero hizo una pausa cuando Mary entró con el resto del desayuno. Esperamos incómodamente que Mary terminara su trabajo y se fuera. Cuando estábamos cargando nuestros platos, Bella parecía haber olvidado lo que iba a decir.

―Mi madre dijo que estaba doblando un vestido, ¿encontró algo para que te pusieras?― Me aventuré

Bella me honró con una sonrisa genuina. ―Ella lo hizo. Es un vestido encantador. Tu madre es realmente muy generosa―.

―No, en absoluto―, argumenté. ―Siempre debes tener cosas bonitas para ponerte―.

―Oh, um ... gracias―, dijo tímidamente.

Comimos en silencio por un momento. Arremetí contra mi cerebro por algo neutral de lo que hablar, pero no pude encontrar nada más que béisbol, un tema en el que Bella nunca había mostrado ningún interés.

―Entonces, Edward―. Levanté la vista, y los ojos de Bella se centraron en su plato. ―Tu madre, um ... ella me vio salir de tu habitación esta mañana―.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, aliviado. ―Lo sé.―

Sus ojos marrones volaron hacia los míos. ―¿Lo sabes?―

Asenti. ―Ella me dio una conferencia muy severa en la cocina. Espero que sea más fácil contigo―.

―En realidad, ella me dijo que confiaba en que no haríamos nada inapropiado―.

―Oh.― Si mi madre confiaba en mí, tenía una manera divertida de mostrarlo.

―Solo espero que no piense menos de mí―, susurró Bella con preocupación en su frente.

―Ella no―, le prometí.

Aprendí rápidamente que mis expectativas para el día no estaban en línea con la realidad. Había pensado, con la velada que esperar y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que alcanzaría una sensación más profunda de estar cerca de Bella.

Dio la casualidad de que mi madre se la había robado después del almuerzo para probarse el vestido dobladillado, y ella solo regresó durante un breve período de tiempo antes de que mi madre la llevara a ―preparar―. No sabía exactamente qué implicaban las preparaciones femeninas para una gala, pero tenía serias dudas de que requiriera una cantidad de tiempo tan importante.

Por mi parte, me inquieté. Traté de leer, pero no pude enfocarme. Traté de tocar el piano, pero mi mente se desvió demasiado a menudo. Intenté salir y rebotar una pelota en la parte posterior de la casa, pero Mary salió y me gritó.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que me sentí justificado para vestirme por la noche. Me vesti, muy metódico, comprobando dos veces cada botón y enderezando mi pajarita una y otra vez. Luego apliqué una gran cantidad de pomada en mi cabello mientras lo peinaba hacia atrás, sintiendo que debería hacer un esfuerzo especial por el bien de Bella. Ella no debería estar fuera del brazo de alguien que pareciera un rufián.

Desafortunadamente, todo el proceso tomó mucho menos tiempo de lo que había previsto, y me encontré en el piso de abajo, sentado al piano, todavía demasiado distraído para tocar. Sentí que una eternidad debía haber pasado antes de que, _finalmente_ escuché pasos en las escaleras.

Me giré para ver a Bella entrar en la habitación, una visión en un vestido de seda color crema. Caía elegantemente sobre su pequeño cuerpo, colgando alrededor de sus tobillos, donde los zapatos con cuentas se asomaban. Ante mi mirada, ella se sonrojó, incluso bajo el colorete de sus mejillas, y sus labios pintados de rojo sonrieron tímidamente. Su cabello fue barrido con gracia de su largo cuello, inmovilizado en un cuidadoso peinado. Si hubiera habido alguna duda antes, desapareció al verla: estaba completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Me puse de pie lentamente, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de ella. ―Muy bien hecho, madre―, murmuré, acercándome a Bella con cuidado, ya que uno no podía acercarse a una criatura mítica que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer. ―Eres como algo de un sueño. Ojalá pudiera parar el tiempo y mantenerte así para siempre―.

Bella sonrió como si le hubiera contado una broma: ¿ella creía que yo no era sincero? ―Te ves muy guapo ―.

No pude evitar sonreír. Ella pensó que yo era guapo. Extendí su mano. ―¿Debemos?―

―Supongo que sí―, fue su respuesta, y metí su mano en la curva de mi codo para llevarla al automóvil. Una mirada a su rostro me dijo que no compartía mi alegría por la noche que vendría, y su duda solo pareció aumentar cuando llegamos al automóvil.

―¿Tienes tanto miedo de mi forma de conducir?― Pregunté mientras la ayudaba a subirse al vehículo.

―No, bueno, espero que mantengas la velocidad razonable―, se giró con una aprehensiva mirada al volante. ―¿Pero tus padres no lo necesitarán esta noche?―

―No, mis padres están organizando una cena en casa―, le dije. A regañadientes, le solté la mano, cerré la puerta y caminé hacia el lado del conductor. Ahora estaba un poco nervioso. Había estado a solas con Bella antes, por supuesto, pero esto era diferente. Instalándome en el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor, me pregunté si de hecho era lo suficientemente interesante como para entretener a Bella por una noche completa. ¿Y si ella me encontraba aburrido? ¿Qué pasa si simplemente _era_ aburrido?

―Entonces ... ¿quiénes son estas personas?― Preguntó Bella, sobresaltándome lo suficiente como para que moviera el volante un poco, pero ella no pareció notar mi error. ―Me refiero a los que están haciendo esta fiesta―.

―Los Benedicts―, le dije, lo que me recordó a la pareja sofisticada ... y a _Rebecca._ Demonios. Me había olvidado de ella en mi afán por llevar a Bella a algún lado además del mercado.

―No te gustan―, supuso Bella en reacción a mi expresión facial, que sin duda era una de angustia en este momento.

―No, no, están bien―, suspiré, mirando a Bella y sus siempre curiosos ojos. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Sería poco caballeroso? No, debo decírselo. ―Pero ... bueno, debes ser advertida ahora. Tienen una ... hija demasiado entusiasta. Tiendo a hacer todo lo que pueda para evitarla―.

Supervisé su reacción cuidadosamente. ¿Ella me consideraría un canalla, hablando de esta manera acerca de una joven? ¿Estaba ella ... celosa, tal vez? Disfruté esa posibilidad más de lo que debería. Pero pronto, su ceño pensativo se convirtió en una sonrisa astuta.

―Entonces, decidiste llevarme contigo esta vez como un escudo humano―, bromeó.

―¡No!― Exclame, angustiado de que pensara que le había preguntado por alguna razón que no fuera para cortejarla. ―Hasta ayer tenía toda la intención de quedarme en casa, como siempre, pero pensé que sería agradable asistir por primera vez con alguien cuya compañía realmente disfrute―.

En la oscuridad, no pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas, pero sospeché que estaba allí si su sonrisa tímidamente complacida fuera alguna indicación. ―Bueno, aún así, estaré preparada para vencer a las otras chicas. No puedo dejar tu virtud desprotegida―.

No pude reprimir la risa ante la idea. Bella no tenía idea de cómo mi cuerpo me traicionaba con su más mínimo movimiento o sonido. ―Por mucho que lo aprecie, usted, señorita Swan, es la última persona que debería estar guardando mi virtud―.

―¿Y por qué es eso?― Oh, ella tenía que preguntar, pero me alegré. Sabía que debía ocultar mi atracción corporal hacia ella, pero quería que ella lo supiera.

―Porque, Bella, eres la única mujer por la que estaría muy tentado de tirar mi virtud―.

Esperé un segundo, temiendo su reacción, pero cuando miré hacia allí, su boca se abrió. Maldita sea. Había ido demasiado lejos.

―Lo siento―, corrí a disculparme. ―Te he ofendido, ¿no es cierto? No debería haber dicho eso. Fue inapropiado―.

Bella sonrió ... casi como si me estuviese persiguiendo. ―No, no me has ofendido. Solo me sorprendió, eso es todo. Tal vez tu virtud no necesita tanta protección como yo pensaba―.

Me reí de alivio justo cuando apareció el camino de acceso de los Benedicts. Doblé por la larga avenida y miré a mi compañera de nuevo. ―No, Bella, creo que será mejor que saques la espada y el escudo―, le dije, recordando mis experiencias pasadas en esta velada anual. ―Mi virtud necesita definitivamente tú ayuda―.

Instalado en la fila de autos que avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta, me volví hacia Bella, quien me dedicó una sonrisa incómoda. ―Creo que será mejor que recuerdes tu promesa. No dejes que nadie más baile conmigo―.

No me había dado cuenta de que esa promesa era seria, ¡pero cómo pensaba mantenerla! Me incliné más cerca, como para decirle un secreto, pero sobre todo para captar el olor de su cabello. ―Por supuesto que no, Bella―, le dije. ―Es lo mejor para mí proteger tu virtud, ya sabes―.

Enrojecida, luchando por sonreír, sacudió la cabeza. ―Serás mi muerte, Edward Masen―.

Al escucharla decir mi nombre de esa manera, con esa mirada en sus ojos, estaba seguro de que sería una noche maravillosa.


	8. AH-8

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo lo traduzco, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Ocho**

Llevé a Bella al opulento vestíbulo de la casa los Benedicts, observándola estudiar sus alrededores. Personalmente, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de los Benedicts de una decoración de buen gusto, pero eran de dinero, en cualquier caso, demasiado para una familia estadounidense, y siempre habían intentado mostrarlo. Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría Bella al respecto, si este tipo de estilo de vida sería atractivo para ella. Parecía bastante fascinada con esta mansión,¿pero era eso lo que la haría feliz?

Ella apretó el agarre de su mano en mi brazo, y yo tenía que saberlo. ―¿Qué estás pensando?―

―Estoy pensando que me avergonzaré muchísimo durante el transcurso de la noche, conociéndome―, dijo.

 _¿Qué razón podrías tener para avergonzarte, dulce y querida niña?_ Quería decir, pero ya le había dicho demasiado esta noche. ―No te preocupes tanto, Bella―, dije en su lugar. ―Te mantendré en pie―.

―Buena suerte―, murmuró, pero la sentí relajarse.

Nos acercamos a la entrada donde estaban el Sr. y la Sra. Benedict, saludando a sus invitados. Me alegré de ver un flujo constante de personas detrás de nosotros, lo que significaba que no habría demasiada conversación sobre las presentaciones.

―¡Edward!― La Sra. Benedict exclamó tan pronto como me vio. Sospeché que hacía tiempo que albergaba esperanzas de que yo fuera a cortejar a su hija, aunque era demasiado apropiada para decir algo al respecto. ―Oh, estoy encantada de que hayas decidido venir después de todo. ¿Y quién es esta encantadora señorita?―

Forcé una sonrisa. Todo fue ―encantador― con la Sra. Benedict. ―Esta es Bella Swan. Está con nosotros durante el verano―, le expliqué, después de haber decidido antes de salir de la casa, la mejor manera de caracterizar nuestra relación en público, por el decoro. Eché un vistazo a Bella, viendo algo de tensión en su sonrisa. ―Bella, permíteme presentarte a John y Claire Benedict―.

―Es maravilloso conocerlos―, dijo Bella con perfecta cortesía.

―Nuestro gusto―, respondió la Sra. Benedict alegremente. ―Edward, asegúrate de presentarle a Rebecca. Ya se ha escapado con sus amigos, pero estará muy contenta de verte―.

Guié a Bella, tratando de mantener mi expresión serena. Evidentemente, fallé.

―Déjame adivinar―, dijo Bella, y pude escuchar una sonrisa en su voz, ―¿Es a ella a quien debo protegerte con un palo?―

Suspiré, inspeccionando la habitación. ―Tristemente, sí. Pero con suerte podemos evitarlo, oh, maldición. No importa―.

Rebecca Benedict estaba atravesando la sala, directamente por mí. Había tratado con esto antes, pero no sin mis padres cercanos para desalentar cualquier verdadera falta de honestidad. Mi padre nunca pudo entender por qué no quería saber nada de ella. Ella era bonita, por supuesto, no hermosa, pero bonita, y era hija de una buena familia. Cinco minutos en su compañía, sin embargo, generalmente me dejaban aburrido y dolorosamente incómodo.

―¡Edward, has venido!― ella exclamó antes de que pudiera volverme para evaluar la reacción de Bella, pero sentí sus dedos apretarse alrededor de mi brazo. Rebecca no le prestó atención, se enganchó en mi otro brazo y ya estaba tratando de llevarme a algún destino desconocido.

Miré a Bella, preguntándome si esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para defenderme de los avances de Rebecca para siempre.

―Sí, pensé que Bella podría disfrutarlo―. Aparté mi brazo de Rebecca para colocar mi mano sobre la de Bella y observé con sombría satisfacción cómo Rebecca entrecerraba los ojos.

―Sí, tenía miedo de que me aburriera, mi Edward es muy considerado, ¿no?― Dijo Bella casualmente, y yo la miré. _Mi Edward,_ ella había dicho, reclamándome como suyo ante un extraño. Me pregunté por qué lo dijo, si lo hizo simplemente para ayudarme a salir de una situación complicada o porque _quería que_ yo fuera de ella. Y aunque sus palabras me sorprendieron, la calidez que sentí en respuesta no fue una sorpresa en absoluto. Poco sabía, ella ya me poseía, en cuerpo y alma.

―Oh, sí, qué bueno de él―, dijo Rebecca, pareciendo darse cuenta de que había sido olvidada en un instante. No me perdí la expresión oscura que dirigió hacia Bella, pero cuando ella volvió sus ojos hacia mí, fue toda inocencia tímida. ―¿Al menos podrás salvarme un baile, Edward?―

―Me temo que no tengo de sobra―, respondí, un poco demasiado frío para ser amable. No tenía ganas de bailar con ella, y además, le había hecho una promesa a Bella de ser el único con la que bailaría esta noche. Tenía la intención de que ella fuera mi única compañera a cambio.

―Oh, bueno ...― un toque de rubor rozó sus mejillas, y me preocupaba haber sido demasiado duro con ella. Conocía a Rebecca Benedict, sin embargo, y ella tomaría cualquier amabilidad como estímulo. ―¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para un juego de cartas? Estábamos a punto de comenzar―.

―No, gracias―, le dije con creciente exasperación. ―Hay algunas personas más que me gustaría que Bella conozca―.

Bella me apretó el brazo, una tranquila confirmación de su presencia, y me relajé un poco. Se necesitaría más de una chica demasiado entusiasta para arruinar la noche, siempre y cuando Bella estuviera a mi lado.

―Bueno, diviértanse, entonces―, dijo con tristeza. ―Te veré más tarde.―

Y finalmente, ella se había ido.

―¿Realmente hay más personas que quieres que conozca?― Bella preguntó. Pude sentir su aprensión y estuve feliz de contrarrestar sus miedos.

―No, simplemente no quería jugar a las cartas―, admití, tan agradecido de tenerla conmigo, tan contenta de haberme reclamado como si fuera suyo, incluso si era solo una estrategía. ―Brillantemente manejado, por cierto. Creo que te convertiré en la custodia de tiempo completo de la virtud de _tu_ Edward―.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no apartó la vista. ―Creo que ese es un trabajo que me gustaría tomar. ¿Cuáles son los salarios?― ella preguntó, perfectamente tímida.

―Hmm―. Me encantó que combinara mi audacia con la suya. ―Creo que los salarios son negociables. ¿Por qué no comenzamos con mi afecto eterno y voy desde allí?―

―No lo sé ...― dijo ella en una falsa contemplación. ―Creo que voy a necesitar tu afecto eterno _y_ tu devoción eterna―.

―Hecho―, sonreí fácilmente. ¿Se rehuiría si supiera que ya tenía ambas cosas? Observé su reacción cuidadosamente. Su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron con algo secreto, algo a lo que me preocupaba que nunca lo hiciera en privado.

―Entonces―, forzó una sonrisa, ―¿Qué hacemos ahora?―

Traté de ignorar la punzada que le causó su repentina distancia. Tenía que recordar que ella había amado una vez y que había sido recompensada con la traición. Con el tiempo, seguramente, esa tristeza se desvanecería de sus ojos. ―Bueno, la cena se servirá en breve, y después de eso, comenzará el baile―.

―¿Y vamos a seguir estando aquí hasta entonces?―

―No, por mucho que me gustaría, probablemente deberíamos recorrer los alrededores―, suspiré. La hora antes de la cena era hora de mezclarse, y la mezcla no era una fortaleza mía. ―Esta es la parte que preferiría omitir―.

―Siento lo mismo, pero no creo que deba alentarte a eludir tus obligaciones sociales―, dijo Bella con complicidad.

Sonreí ante su intento de animarme. ―Bueno, entonces, prepárate―.

De mala gana conduje a Bella por la habitación, dirigiéndola hacia los viejos amigos de mis padres, quienes sabía que serían reservados pero educados. Había quienes estaban en la habitación que buscarían interrogarla sobre su pasado, y yo los evité cuidadosamente. Esta noche no debería ser más que placer para Bella.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi al grupo junto a la gran chimenea. La nube de humo de sus cigarrillos me había impedido verlos con claridad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Norman Bouchard estaba entre ellos, y no tenía intención de presentar a Bella a personas como él. Sin embargo, cuando me volví para alejarla de ellos, lo oí gritar mi nombre. Me volví para mirar su cara presumida y de mala gana me quedé quieto. No iría a él de ninguna manera, pero no avergonzaría a Bella causando una escena.

―Edward―, Norman arrastró la voz ronca de él, ―Preséntanos a tu amiga―. Los hombres a su alrededor miraban a Bella de la misma manera que Norman, una forma que no aprecié en absoluto.

―Esta es Bella―, dije en breve. No quería darle más que eso. Bella era un tesoro, y si conociera a Norman, la trataría como una conquista.

―Vamos, Eddie, no seas tan grosero. Soy Norman Bouchard―, le dijo a Bella, tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara. Estaba más complacido de lo que podía expresar cuando su mano derecha permanecía apretada entre los pliegues de su vestido.

―Encantado de conocerte―, dijo con tono cortés.

Norman sonrió como si todo el asunto fuera una broma para él, como era probable. ―Edward y yo asistimos a la misma escuela―, le dijo a Bella, ignorando mi creciente ira. ―Tuvimos el placer de abordar juntos el año pasado―.

―Fascinante―, murmuró Bella, levantando la vista hacia mí en busca de respuestas que no podía dar. Mi frustración creció

―Odio terminar la reunión, pero tenemos algunas presentaciones más para hacer. Nos vemos más tarde―, le dije enérgicamente, incluso sabiendo que los informes de mi extraño comportamiento estarían circulando al día siguiente. Arrastré a Bella tan rápido como me atreví.

―¿A que se debió todo eso?― ella preguntó. Podía sentir sus ojos evaluándome, sin duda preguntándome por mi comportamiento.

―Norman Bouchard es ... no un caballero―, le dije a regañadientes, la ira se filtró en mi voz. ―De hecho, se deleita en seducir a las mujeres y jactarse de ello más tarde―.

Cuando Bella respondió, su tono era extraño ... juguetón. ―Aww, Edward, no te preocupes. Soy demasiado lista para caer en sus trucos―.

Me volví hacia ella, luchando una sonrisa. ―Sí, puedo ver que le estás haciendo mucho daño a él primero. Pero eso no significa que tenga que pararte allí y mirarlo intentarlo―. Sentí que mi sonrisa se convirtió en fruncir el ceño ante la idea.

―Oh, Edward. Eres adorable cuando te vuelves posesivo y celoso―, bromeó.

―No soy posesivo. O celoso―, negué. Por supuesto, yo era ambos.

―Por supuesto que sí―, confirmó. ―Pero realmente no me importa, creo que es dulce―.

De repente, era tan cariñosa, coqueta incluso, y por mucho que me regocijaba por ello, no pude evitar sentirme un poco ... dolido de que nunca me hubiera tratado así cuando dejé que mis sentimientos a flote. ¿Por qué me mantuvo a distancia?

―¿Cuál es el problema, Edward?―

Suspiré, deseando no haber preguntado, pero no pude resistir la oportunidad de preguntar. ―No sé exactamente qué pensar de ti, Bella. Hay momentos como estos cuando creo que puedes sentir tanto como yo, y otras veces es como si estuvieras a kilómetros de distancia, como si estuvieras soñando con otra persona ... ―

La cara de Bella se retorció de remordimiento, y me sentí horrible. ¿Por qué dije algo? Ella se acercó y puso ambas manos alrededor de mi brazo. ―Edward, te lo prometo, cada parte de mí está contigo―.

―¿Cada parte?― Estaba tan lleno de esperanza que se me escapó de la piel.

―Cada parte―, prometió, con los ojos brillantes y sinceros. ―Por supuesto, no es fácil deshacerse del pasado por completo, pero contigo ... ahí es donde quiero estar―.

―¿Tu lo dices realmente en serio?― Mi corazón se hinchó más grande con cada respiración. ―No solo lo dices ...―

―No mentiría sobre esto―, dijo, y mi sonrisa se sintió demasiado grande para mi cara. ¿Cómo podría explicar alguna vez el poder que ella tenía sobre mí?

Un sonido de reloj interrumpió lo que era el momento más feliz de mi vida. ―Hora de la cena. ¿Estás listo?―

Su asentimiento era seguro y su sonrisa estaba libre de todas las sombras del pasado. ―Si vamos.―


	9. AH-9

_Todos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo la traduzco, le doy gracias a mi beta miry es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Nueve**

La cena fue una gran mejora en la noche. Norman Bouchard estaba sentado muy lejos, al igual que Rebecca Benedict, y Bella era toda mía. Ella habló brevemente con el hombre sentado en su lado opuesto, por cortesía, por lo que pude ver, pero después de eso toda su atención se centró en mí, y no hice nada para cambiar eso. Tenía ojos para solo ella.

Mientras comíamos, comentamos sobre la comida; parecía demasiado interesada en mis preferencias alimenticias en general, pero no me importó. Y le pregunté cómo había sido su vida en Washington. Sus respuestas fueron siempre vagas, nunca con las anécdotas personales que denotaban una vida feliz. Lo sentía profundamente por ella y esperaba poder darle todo lo que le había faltado hasta ese momento.

―Cuéntame sobre tu escuela―, dijo Bella cuando había agotado mis preguntas para ella. ―¿Dónde está? ¿Cuánto tiempo has ido allí?―

Mientras sonreía ante su interés, la idea de volver a ese lugar frío y su alojamiento impersonal, y dejar a Bella atrás, me hizo un nudo en el estómago. ―Es una escuela en Pensilvania que prepara a los estudiantes para la educación superior. He estado allí durante cinco años. Mi padre quiere que vaya a la escuela de leyes, como él, estoy seguro de que ya está tratando de sacarle provecho a Harvard, aunque Me queda un año ―.

Harvard ... si me fuera a Harvard, ¿Bella podría venir conmigo? ¿Ella esperaría a que terminara mi educación? Hasta que lo hiciera, no podría darle una vida ... el matrimonio estaría fuera de discusión. ¿Cuántos otros ofrecerían por su mano antes de que yo fuera libre de hacerlo? Si tan solo pudiera alistarme ... Bella y yo podríamos casarnos antes de irme al extranjero, y podría enviarle mi salario a casa ... era lo que quería hacer de todos modos, convertirme en soldado.

―¿Y no quieres ser abogado?― ella supuso. Ella empujó un poco de carne alrededor de su plato, aparentemente reacia a comerlo. Me preguntaba si alguna vez le habían servido codornices.

―Supongo que sería una profesión tolerable, pero nunca me interesó mucho―, le dije. Nunca le dije a mi madre que no quería ser abogado. Ella lo sabía de todos modos, por supuesto, pero nunca había dicho las palabras en voz alta.

―¿Qué te gustaría hacer, entonces?― Bella preguntó.

Edward sonrió, pensando en mis planes, el orgullo que brillaría en los rostros de mis seres queridos cuando regresara como un héroe. Quizás Bella me daría la bienvenida a casa con un beso. ―Ir a la guerra, por supuesto―.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella rodó sus ojos hacia mí. La última vez que puse los ojos en blanco, mi madre me había dado una zurra tan grande que _todavía_ me faltaba la piel, y tenía ocho años en ese momento. ― _Además de_ eso. La guerra no durará para siempre―.

Aparentemente, ella no estaba entusiasmada con mi plan recién confeccionado. ―No sé. Nunca lo había pensado. Me gusta la música ... pero eso no es una profesión, ¿verdad?―

―Podría ser―, dijo, sonríe una vez más, ―Si quisieras que fuera así, podrías ser el próximo gran compositor―.

Su emoción me calentó el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, me preocupaba. ¿Me estaba alentando a seguir esos caprichos porque no veía futuro conmigo? ―Muchos de los grandes compositores fueron miserables. Sus vidas también fueron realmente escandalosas. ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi futura esposa e hijos?―

―Tal vez puedas romper el molde y convertirte en un compositor no escandaloso. Estoy seguro de que tu familia te apoyará felizmente―.

Ella era tan exasperantemente vaga. ¿No podía ella ver que yo vivía y moría por cada una de sus palabras? ―¿ _Te_ casarías con un compositor?―

―Si lo amara, sí―, dijo en voz baja y rápidamente tomó un vaso de agua.

―Hmm―. Cogí mi vaso para humedecer mis propios labios secos. Luego hice mi pregunta más audaz hasta ahora. ―¿De qué tipo de hombre te enamorarías, entonces?―

―Bueno ...― comenzó tan seria y cuidadosamente como yo le había preguntado: ―Me gustaría que ese alguien fuera amable, pero con principios sólidos ... Alguien que siempre tendría intereses en mente. Alguien con quien pudiera hablar fácilmente, pero que también podría hacerlo conmigo―. con comodidad al hablar ... Alguien que me amara incondicionalmente ―, concluyó.

Amable, de principios, fácil con quien hablar - ¿Bella veia alguna de esas cualidades en mí? Me esforzaría por ser todo eso para ella.

Un sirviente se interpuso entre Bella y yo, despejando los cursos actuales y obligándonos a romper el contacto visual. Cuando los platos fueron despejados, Bella obviamente se había movido a un tren diferente de pensamiento.

―¿Cuál es la historia con Norman? Realmente parecías desagradarlo―.

Me tensé ante la preocupación de que ella realmente pudiera _ver algo_ en ese inútil canalla. Lo había visto hacer algunas cosas verdaderamente horribles en el último año, y lo peor de todo concluyó con una joven llorando y gritando abiertamente frente a nuestra puerta, atrayendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la residencia. Norman la había desflorado, prometiendo amor y devoción, pero al día siguiente, la había despreciado públicamente. Ella estaba arruinada, y yo había pasado la noche en la biblioteca mientras ocurría el evento, sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestras habitaciones. Si le dijera a Bella sobre eso, ella pensaría que estoy tan podrido como Norman.

―Es como te lo dije―, dije con fuerza.

―¿No me estás diciendo porque es tan malo, o solo tienes miedo de ofender mis delicadas sensibilidades femeninas?― Bella preguntó, una vez más leyéndome con asombrosa precisión.

―Es solo que ... él solía llevar chicas a nuestra habitación. Y debería haberlo informado, o haber intentado detenerlo, pero ...―

―Habría encontrado la forma, Edward―, consoló ella, aparentemente sin sorprenderse por lo que le había revelado. ―Me habría imaginado que hubieras hecho tu vida miserable yendo contra él. Parece el tipo vengativo―.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. ―Entonces no crees que soy, eso soy―

―¿Un coconspirador en una serie de actos cobardes? No, Edward, no lo hago―, dijo Bella, riéndose detrás de su mano enguantada.

Tiré la toalla. Esta mujer me desconcertaría para siempre. ―Esto es gracioso para ti―.

―Un poco, pero dije que me gustaban los principios fuertes, ¿no?―

No pude reprimir mi sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero no hice ningún comentario. La noche ahora era perfecta. ―El próximo curso será el último, ya sabes. Luego comenzará el baile―.

Bella en realidad gimió en voz alta, atrayéndonos a varios ojos. Me reí a pesar de mí mismo, divertido tanto por su expresión horrorizada y sus brillantes mejillas rosadas.

―Sabes que voy a pisarte el pie, ¿verdad?― ella siseó por lo bajo, consciente de las personas que nos rodeaban.

¡Como si me importara! ―Si lo hago a mi manera, estarás pisándome los pies toda la noche―.

Llevé a Bella a la pista de baile con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Parecía que la llevaban a la matanza, pero no estaba terriblemente preocupado por eso; Estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien una vez que empezaramos a bailar. En su ansiedad, Bella no se dio cuenta de los ojos que teníamos sobre nosotros, pero vi la mirada de envidia que nos lanzó la gente que no era tan feliz con sus compañeros de baile como yo.

Bella me miró con aprensión cuando tomamos nuestro lugar en el piso. Aparentemente, ella realmente no sabía bailar.

―No te preocupes, solo déjame llevar―, le dije, colocando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro, tomando su izquierda en la mía.

―Tus pies estarán en un mundo de dolor―, me advirtió cuando comenzó la música. Me reí y la conduje a un foxtrot.

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, y no debería haber dudado de ella. Bella fue una bailarina _terrible_ . La mayor parte del tiempo la empujé y la empujé mientras ella tropezaba impotente, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Para mí, el dolor de mis dedos aplastados valía por completo el placer de sostenerla en mis brazos y mirarla descaradamente a la cara.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, la música se desaceleró, lo que permitió un ritmo más pausado. Bella lo hizo mejor con menos velocidad, y la acerqué cada vez más cerca, lo más cerca que la propiedad permitía. Estaba felizmente feliz. Había estado pensando en las posibilidades durante días, y ahora estaba seguro: quería casarme con esta chica.

―¿Es esto tan horrible como imaginabas?― Le susurré al oído, esperando escuchar que ella estaba tan feliz como yo.

Ella se retiró minuciosamente y sonrió. ―No exactamente.―

―Maldito por el elogio débil―, suspiré, luchando contra las ganas de reír. ―Supongo que tendré que esforzarme más para impresionarte―.

Bella se rió con desdén. ―No necesitas impresionarme, Edward―.

―Para lo que quiero, sí, creo que todavía tengo más cosas impresionantes que hacer,― respondí, medio esperando que me preguntara a qué me refería. Quería confesarle todo a ella. Quería ponerme de rodillas allí mismo en medio de la multitud y suplicarle su mano, pero estaba seguro de que me rechazaría ahora.

Bella no preguntó, y tal vez eso fue lo mejor. Estuvimos tranquilos, bailando lentamente hasta que me di cuenta de que apenas se movía. Una mirada más cercana a su rostro me dijo que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

―Supongo que debería llevarte a casa antes de que te duermas aquí en la pista de baile―, dije. No quería dejar atrás este momento y arriesgarme a perder este increíble sentimiento, pero la realidad no podía ser ignorada para siempre.

―Probablemente sea una buena idea―, murmuró somnolienta, confiando bastante en mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla erguida. No me importó, por supuesto.

Afortunadamente, nos habíamos quedado lo suficientemente tarde como para no tener que poner ninguna excusa. Otros invitados también se iban, y solo teníamos que dar un paseo por la línea que pasaba junto a los Benedicts en la puerta.

Bella apenas se movía para cuando alcanzamos el automóvil, así que la levanté adentro. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta hasta que estuvo en el asiento. Tan pronto como me alejé de ella, perdí el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío. Una vez en el lado del conductor, empujé a Bella contra mí y ella se quedó dormida todo el camino a casa. Ella era dolorosamente adorable en su somnolencia; Yo quería protegerla y abrazarla.

Para cuando me detuve frente a la casa, ella estaba completamente dormida. La levanté en mis brazos con cierta dificultad y de alguna manera maniobré para entrar a la casa con ella.

―Puedo caminar―, dijo con dificultad, despertando. Ella se retorció, tratando de liberarse, y me detuve al pie de las escaleras para recuperar el equilibrio.

―Quédate quieta o podría dejarte caer―, le advertí. Su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío, y la estabilicé antes de comenzar lentamente a subir las escaleras. La llevé a su habitación y la senté en la cama. Se tambaleó, pero me sorprendió al lograr sentarse quieta. Quería dejarla ir directamente a dormir, pero su pelo recogido no podía ser cómodo para dormir, y probablemente no quisiera dormir con su ropa.

Hice lo único que pude para ayudarla y le quité los guantes de las manos. Incluso ese simple movimiento me resultó dolorosamente erótico, al ver cómo la seda se deslizaba y sus pálidas manos blancas aparecían a la vista. Tenía que alejarme de ella antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo conseguir a mi madre―, le ofrecí, esperando que ella aceptara. Por supuesto, no sería tan simple.

―No, no, no la despiertes. ¿Pero me ayudarás a quitarme los alfileres? No creo que pueda encontrarlos a todos ...―

―Está bien―, dije, dejando escapar una risa temblorosa cuando me volví para encender una de las lámparas de gas. Estaba tenso y ansioso ante la perspectiva de enterrar mis dedos en su cabello. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo atractiva que era?

Me acerqué a ella y miré su cabeza. ―Dios mío, ¿qué le hizo mi madre?― Me preguntaba en voz alta.

Bella soltó un bufido despectivo. ―Eso es lo que se necesita para hacer que una chica como yo sea bella―.

¿Cómo podría pensar eso, cuando pasé cada momento en su presencia tratando de no mirar? Negué con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño mientras comenzaba a sacar alfileres. Aparentemente estaban en todas partes. ―Siempre eres hermosa, tonta―.

―Solo tú pareces pensar eso―, dijo, luchando a través de un bostezo. Tenía que buscar los alfileres, hundir los dedos en sus pesados mechones marrones. ―Tal vez eso signifique algo―.

―Tal vez―, estuve de acuerdo. No le creí, pero no iba a recordarle todas sus otras opciones.

Se quedó en silencio mientras me inclinaba sobre ella, buscando los pequeños alfileres en la parte posterior de su up-do. Dejo que mis dedos se demoren, enfocándome en la suave textura de su cabello y la suave piel en la parte posterior de su cuello. Esto fue malo; Solo estaba más desesperado por tocar otras partes de ella. No podría convocar control sobre mis pensamientos.

Finalmente, saqué el pin final.

―Ahí.― La última parte de su pelo que se había sostenido cayó hasta su hombro, y no pude resistir peinar mis dedos a través de los mechones ligeramente enredados.

―Gracias.― Sus ojos se cerraron y ella se inclinó sobre mi toque, enviando mi corazón saltando en mi garganta. Quería mucho de ella en este momento, y eso solo exacerbó mis temores de que nunca tendría esas cosas.

―Me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo esta noche―, le dije, necesitaba dejar algo, cualquier cosa de lo que estaba sintiendo. Mi pulgar encontró la suave tira de piel detrás de su oreja y se demoró. Bella soltó un pequeño ronroneo de placer que hizo que mi sangre corriera. Me congelé en deseo agonizante.

―Me alegro, también―, dijo, parpadeando hacia mí. Sus ojos eran claros y brillantes, sinceros. Ella era tan inocente, me pareció.

―Debería dejarte dormir ahora,― susurré, retirando mi mano a regañadientes. Me tengo que ir. Había demasiado para tentarme aquí.

―Todo bien.― Ella sonaba decepcionada. Esta chica sería mi muerte.

―Buenas noches, Bella―. Tenía la intención de darme la vuelta e irme, pero no podía con ella mirándome así. En cambio, me encontré inclinado para presionar mis labios en los de ella como un hombre cautivado. La sirena separó sus labios, haciéndome señas para que entrara, e impotente, deslice mi lengua en su boca. Bella me besó con entusiasmo, enrollando su lengua de terciopelo con la mía. No pude soportarlo más cuando su gemido vibró a través de mí. Me sentí cerca de explotar, y no solo en sentido figurado.

―Será mejor que me vaya―, jadeé, ―antes de hacer algo, ambos nos arrepentiremos―.

Ella asintió, con los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas eran más rosadas que el rojo que mi madre le había puesto. ―Sí, eso podría ser lo mejor―.

Me demoré en la puerta, mirándola por última vez, adorablemente desorientada después de nuestro beso. Oh, cómo quería quedarme.

―Buenas noches―, le dije, probablemente revelando todo mi anhelo en esa única palabra.

―Buenas noches, Edward―.

Me obligué a caminar hacia el pasillo y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Luego fue un paso a la vez hasta que llegué a mi propia habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y dejé escapar un suspiro.

Mis pantalones se sentían ... excepcionalmente apretados. Hice una mueca. Nunca antes me había sentido tan fuera de control cuando llegó ese lado de mi naturaleza. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a demostrarle a Bella que era un caballero, un hombre digno, si no podía mantener mi cuerpo bajo control?

Me sentí demasiado herido para dormir posiblemente en este momento, pero no me atreví a salir de mi habitación otra vez. En cambio, me desnudé, sintiendo el increíble alivio de quitarme la ropa de vestir restrictiva. Dudé en ponerme el pijama. No había forma de que pudiera dormir con una erección como esta, y solo había una buena manera de deshacerme de ella ...

Me rendí y me quité la ropa interior, mirando a mi traidor apéndice. ¿Por qué no podría obedecer a mi mente como el resto de mi cuerpo?

Con un suspiro, me senté en el borde de mi cama y saqué un pañuelo del cajón de la mesilla de noche, adaptándome a la rutina habitual. Sintiéndome ridículo, como siempre, me lamí la mano, me la envolví y comencé a acariciar.

Realmente traté de no pensar en Bella. Traté de pensar en las mujeres que había encontrado atractivas en el pasado. Incluso traté de pensar en las fotos sucias que los chicos pasaban en la escuela. Pero nada de eso ayudó, y mis pensamientos inevitablemente regresaron a Bella, y sus manos y sus ojos y sus labios. Pensé en nuestro beso hace solo unos minutos; Pensé en abrazarla en mi cama la noche anterior.

Imaginé sus pequeñas manos en lugar de las mías, y agarré el pañuelo para alcanzar mi liberación.

Cuando recuperé una apariencia de racionalidad, miré mi cuerpo y mi pañuelo sucio con disgusto. No podía creer que hubiera hecho _eso_ , pensando en Bella.

Yo era tan sinvergüenza.


	10. AH-10

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo lo traduzco, le doy gracias a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Diez**

La mañana después de la fiesta, me desperté tal vez tan lleno de energía como nunca lo había estado alguna vez en la vida. Hoy era otro día que podría pasar con Bella; con suerte y perseverancia, podría estar un día más cerca de ganar su corazón y su mano.

No reflexioné sobre mi comportamiento en mi habitación anoche. Sí, había sido completamente libertino, pero siempre y cuando sólo me involucrara a mí mismo en mis perversiones, sería sólo Dios el que me juzgara.

Recé porque mi madre nunca se enterará.

―Preocúpate por esas cosas en la iglesia el domingo ―me dije mientras salía de la cama. Hoy era para encontrar nuevas formas de cortejar a Bella e idear nuestro futuro juntos.

Me vestí rápidamente, aunque con cuidado, y corrí a desayunar. La vista de la puerta abierta y la cama hecha de Bella me puso más emocionado, sabiendo que ya estaba despierta. Al entrar al comedor me complació ver sólo a Bella en la mesa.

―Buenos días ―casi canté. Me senté frente a ella y comencé a amontonar mi plato con comida para satisfacer mi apetito repentinamente voraz.

―Buenos días ―se rio, viendo mis travesuras―. Te ves como si hubieras dormido bien.

―Lo hice, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

―Como los muertos ―dijo con ironía―. Todo ese baile me agotó.

―¿Te divertiste anoche, sin embargo? ―pregunté, de repente inseguro. Ella me lo había dicho anoche, lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

Su rostro era suave, entendiendo instintivamente. ―Sí, por supuesto.

―Entonces... ¿pensaste en lo que te gustaría hacer hoy? ―pregunté antes de tomar un bocado de mi desayuno.

―Realmente debería ir a ver al doctor Cullen hoy ―señaló. La comida se convirtió en plomo en mi boca. No me gustaba la idea de que fuera a ver al médico, que era muy joven, según la enfermera con la que había hablado en el hospital, además de ser soltero y atractivo. Y odiaba absolutamente que conociera el pasado de Bella de una manera que yo no.

―Iré contigo ―dije enérgicamente. Simplemente no podía permitirle tener otra cita privada con un doctor joven y guapo.

―Edward, creo que es mejor que vaya sola ―señaló con firmeza. Me ericé.

―¿Estaría estorbando de alguna manera? ―pregunté, y no esperando una respuesta―. No es seguro para ti vagar sola por la ciudad.

Su cara se puso dura. ―Puedo cuidarme sola, Edward. Voy sola.

Me recosté, derrotado. Si discutiera, sólo la enojaría conmigo. Mi expresión debe haber sido reveladora porque su mirada se volvió compasiva, y eso fue peor que el enojo.

―Edward, ¿has olvidado todo lo de anoche por completo? ―ella preguntó suavemente―. Créeme cuando te digo que no es que no te quiera allí. Sólo tengo algunas cosas de las que necesito hablar en privado con el doctor Cullen.

Me tragué mis miedos lo mejor que pude. ―Muy bien. Lo siento por ser... ― Pero me detuve, inseguro de saber _cómo_ exactamente había sido.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con una broma privada. ―No lo lamentas, pero está bien. Es parte de lo que te convierte en lo que eres.

Bella no fue a ver al doctor Cullen hasta en la tarde. Pasamos el resto de la mañana jugando a las cartas en el salón e intercambiando frases amistosas. La acusé de hacer trampa, aunque sabía que ella no hacía tal cosa, sólo para poder tomar represalias y hacerla reír con mis travesuras.

Una vez que se fue, me senté tristemente junto a la ventana esperando su regreso. Era patético, lo sabía, y estaría sentado aquí durante horas, pero nada más tenía interés para mí. ¿Era el amor siempre así?, me pregunté. Mis padres afirmaron haber estado enamorados una vez, sin embargo, nunca vi a ninguno de ellos comportarse de esta manera. ¿Se aligeraba con el tiempo, la necesidad de estar siempre con ella?

En algún momento mi madre entró a la habitación y se sentó con algo de tejido.

―¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? ―preguntó, alejando mi mirada de la ventana―. Llegaste bastante tarde.

―Fue maravilloso ―admití. Algunos niños jugaban al béisbol en la calle y les envidiaba la simplicidad de sus vidas.

»Probablemente bailé con ella demasiado tiempo ―continué, sabiendo que ella querría más detalles, y necesitaba contarle a _alguien_ sobre la aflicción que sentía―. Estaba agotada cuando llegamos a casa. Pero no pude evitarlo. Y no pude obligarme a dejarla de lado toda la noche. Habrá chismes. Pero no me importa.

Cuando me di la vuelta, mi madre parecía el gato que se comía el canario. ―¿Qué? ―ella dijo―. Siempre supe que te enamorarías de ella. Estaba en tu cara la primera vez que te vi hablando con ella.

―Quiero casarme con ella ―le dije, inquieto. A mi padre no le gustaría. Se suponía que no debería casarme hasta después de la escuela de leyes, y definitivamente no debería casarme con una chica sin familia, sin dinero y sin conexiones. Pero, de alguna manera, la desaprobación de mi padre no me asustaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Me arriesgaría por ella. La única pregunta era qué _haría_ para ganarme la vida. Eso tenía que resolverse antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en proponer matrimonio.

―De nuevo, no estoy sorprendida ―sonrió mi madre―. Las cosas funcionarán, de alguna manera. Algún día. Puedo verlo.

Fruncí el ceño. No era de los que dudaba de mi madre, pero definitivamente no me gustó la forma en que lo había expresado. ¿Algún día? Algún día podrían ser años en el futuro. Yo quería una vida con Bella en este momento.

Suspiré por la ventana y observé cómo cambiaba la luz a medida que el sol descendía gradualmente en el oeste. Cuando la luz se difuminó comencé a preocuparme. ¿Por qué Bella todavía no estaba en casa?

―¿Por qué Bella todavía no está en casa? ―me preocupé en voz alta, volviéndome hacia mi madre.

―Tranquilízate, querido. Me dijo que este doctor era un viejo amigo de la familia. Estoy segura de que tenían algo que hacer, y estoy segura de que la verás sana y salva en casa ―me dijo, ni una sola vez levantando la mirada de su labor. Aún así, me sentí incómodo. Este médico ni siquiera había mostrado su cara cuando fuimos al hospital. ¿Haría realmente el esfuerzo de llevarla a casa?

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar. Si ella no estaba aquí en _cinco minutos_ iría a buscarla. Esto era completamente inaceptable. ¿No sabía ella que me preocuparía? Ella no…

Hice una pausa. Desde la ventana abierta escuché su voz subir la calle, y una voz masculina también. Tal vez el doctor la trajo a casa.

Ahora las voces estaban más cerca, y me puse rígido con alarma. Yo _sabía_ de quién era la otra voz, y no era su amigo el médico.

Corrí al porche delantero.

―¡Bella! ―Escuché a Norman gritar cuando abrí la puerta principal―. No te enojes. Sólo quiero darte lo que una mujer hermosa como tú merece.

―Sé lo que crees que merezco, y créeme, ¡no lo quiero! ―Bella le gritó justo cuando cruzó la puerta, y se precipitó hacia mí. Tan pronto como me alcanzó, se estrelló en mis brazos, y el alivio que debería haber sentido al tenerla conmigo fue amortiguado por el miedo aplastante de que algo terrible podría haberle sucedido. Sabía muy bien que Norman no era el único personaje desagradable en las calles de Chicago.

Nunca debería haberla dejado ir sola.

―¡Bella! ―Norman siguió llamándola, llegando a nuestra puerta. Agarré a Bella con fuerza y miré a Norman con furia. Lo había visto seducir y arruinar a innumerables mujeres, pero ¿cómo se _atrevía a_ perseguir a Bella? Ella era demasiado buena para gente como él. Ella era sin duda la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

Miré su cara, que estaba pálida de miedo. ―¿Estás bien? ―pregunté en voz baja lo suficiente para que Norman no oyera. Ella simplemente asintió en respuesta.

―¡Edward! ―Norman llamó en voz alta desde la puerta. Parecía tan satisfecho. Estaba listo para golpearlo―. Bella y yo sólo estábamos discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de complacer a una mujer. Será mejor que cuides bien de sus necesidades, no vaya a ser que busque satisfacción en otra parte.

―Escuché el final de tu conversación ―dije, temblando de ira porque se atreviera a insultar a Bella de esa manera―. Y es una que _no_ tendrás de nuevo.

Norman se rio con ligereza y comenzó a alejarse. ―¡Ya lo veremos! ―El lanzó sobre su hombro. Apreté mi brazo con más fuerza alrededor de Bella, decidido a nunca dejarla encontrar a ese inútil libertino de nuevo.

―Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte ―dije respirando lentamente, tratando de calmarme―. Estaba oscureciendo... estaba preocupado. Por una buena razón, evidentemente.

Bella me sonrió sin humor. ―No creo que tengas que preocuparte. Norman es un dolor, pero no creo que se pase demasiado de la raya.

Fruncí el ceño, habiéndolo visto mucho más allá de todas las líneas. ―No lo conoces. Es absolutamente implacable, nunca se detiene hasta que consigue lo que quiere. El desafío sólo lo hace más divertido para él.

La cara de Bella se retorció con algo desagradable. ―He tenido cosas peores, Edward. No te preocupes.

―Como si pudiera dejar de preocuparme por ti ―me burlé―. Tú y yo sabemos el tipo de problemas que puedes enfrentar en circunstancias normales. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que sucederá cuando alguien esté determinado a causarte algún problema.

―Me las arreglo bastante bien ―resopló, alejándose de mí―. De verdad, Edward, no quiero que te estreses por esto.

―Yo _no_ me estreso ―insistí mientras la hacía entrar en la casa.

―Por supuesto que sí, querido ―coincidió mi madre, que estaba justo en el vestíbulo―. Ahora, deja que Bella se refresque antes de la cena.

Lancé una mirada oscura a mi madre mientras Bella subía las escaleras. ¿De qué lado estaba ella, de todos modos?

―Sabes, madre, podrías ser un poco más útil en todo esto ―me quejé―. ¿Poner una buena palabra, tal vez?

Ella simplemente se rio de mí. ―Oh, Edward. Si quieres que tu matrimonio sea feliz, es mejor que ella conozca todas tus fallas antes de llegar al altar. Confía en mí en eso.

 _¿Todas_ mis fallas? Me sentí un poco nauseabundo. ¿Eso significaba que ella necesitaba saber qué había hecho antes de irme a dormir la otra noche? ¿Y si ella estuviera horrorizada?

―Relájate ―resopló mi madre―. Ella se preocupa por ti. Eso es obvio. De lo que debes preocuparte ahora es de mostrarle que tomaría una buena decisión. Eso es todo.

―Eso es todo, de hecho ―murmuré en voz baja―. Buen consejo.


	11. AH-11-

_Todos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo lo traduzco,le doy las gracias a mi Beta Miry por el apoyo a lo largo de la historia._

 _Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata_

 **Capítulo Once**

El tiempo pasó lentamente cuando llegó Agosto. Chicago estaba sofocante con uno de los veranos más calurosos de la historia. Las ventanas abiertas podían hacer poco para combatir el calor sofocante que brillaba en las olas sobre las calles.

Nos habíamos quedado en el interior, prefiriendo hornearnos lentamente en lugar de asarnos rápidamente bajo el sol brillante. Permanecer dentro estaba bien para mí, significaba mantener a Bella a salvo de ojos y manos hostiles, pero mi madre me había reñido esta mañana por mantenerla encerrada. Ahora estaba buscando a Bella, incluso mientras atormentaba mi cerebro por cosas que podíamos hacer fuera de la casa.

Me detuve en seco fuera del salón, mirándola. Estaba leyendo un libro, tratando de salvar la poca brisa que entraba por las ventanas. Vi cómo la línea de sudor goteaba por su suave cuello; la vista me inundó de calor, y de repente tuve una desesperada necesidad de alivio ...

Compuse mi expresión y me uní a ella en el sofá, tirando de mis piernas sobre el brazo del sofa - recé para que mi madre no entrara y me viera - y permití que mi cabeza cayera audazmente en el regazo de Bella. Oh cielos, el calor de ella ahora mismo - la forma de sus muslos debajo de mí -

―En realidad no esta _tan_ mal, Edward,― dijo Bella, marcando su página y el dejando su libro a un lado.

―¡Lo es!― Gruñí y cerré los ojos, incluso sabiendo que no estábamos hablando en absoluto de lo mismo. Bella indudablemente se referia al calor que nos rodeaba; mis problemas se debian al calor que Bella despertó dentro de mí.

―¿Qué propones que haga al respecto?― Bella preguntó. Pude sentir que se reía a mí, si supiera qué pregunta tan peligrosa había planteado.

―No lo sé―, murmuré. No podía ver cómo podría encontrar un respiro de mis deseos turbulentos, aparte de tomar un baño de hielo. Desafortunadamente, el agua fría puede ser difícil de encontrar dentro de la ciudad. A menos ... ¡a menos que dejáramos la ciudad! Abrí los ojos y la miré a la cara, evitando cualquier mirada persistente en su seno. ―¡Ven a nadar conmigo!―

Ella no pareció horrorizada por la idea. ―¿Nadar? ¿Dónde?―

―Fuera de la ciudad―, dije con entusiasmo, ahora sentado. Podría estar a solas con ella ... en el agua ... ―Tenemos una casa de vacaciones, no hemos ido este año porque mi padre ha estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo, y hay un riachuelo maravilloso en la propiedad, es perfecto para nadar―.

Bella pareció tentada. ―No tengo nada que ponerme―, señaló. ―¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allí?―

Oh, cariño, ella no tenía un traje de baño, ¿verdad? Era una razón más para nadar en privado que, por ejemplo, en el lago. Nadie la vería, nadie más que yo, de todos modos. Sería una prueba agotadora de mi fuerza de voluntad, pero valdría la pena. ―Contrataré un caballo y un carruaje. Y nadaremos en nuestras ropas interiores. Nadie nos verá, y te lo juro, seré el caballero perfecto. Vamos, Bella ... ¿por favor?―

―Oh, está bien. Iré―, cedió después de un momento de contemplación.

―¡Espera aquí!― Sonreí, tan emocionado que apenas podía soportarlo. Corrí escaleras arriba y encontré el armario de la ropa con las toallas. Mi madre me encontró hurgando por ahí.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?― ella preguntó. No podía verla, pero casi podía _escuchar_ sus manos descansar sobre sus caderas.

―Conseguir toallas―, dije rápidamente, saliendo con una pila. ―Me llevo a Bella a la casa de verano―.

Mi madre me miró con severidad y recuperó la mitad de la pila. ―No necesitas tantos. ¿Y es una buena idea? A tu padre especialmente no le gustará la idea de que tú y Bella estén a solas sin él o yo cerca―.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Padre no puede permanecer enojado por tanto tiempo, y que _hemos_ estado a solas antes. No he hecho nada impropio de un caballero, sin embargo, no tengo la intención de empezar ahora.― Aunque, pensándolo un poco más, la _había_ besado después de la fiesta de los Benedicts, y ciertamente había sido poco caballeroso en lo que había hecho en mi habitación después ...

―Muy bien, haz lo que quieras―, suspiró mi madre. ―Pero por favor, ten cuidado―.

―Por supuesto.― Como si fuera todo menos cuidadoso con Bella.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras y entré en la cocina para tomar algo de comida para un picnic más tarde.

―¡Disculpe, joven!― Exclamó Mary mientras tomaba una barra de pan, algunas manzanas, una corteza de queso de la despensa. Esquivé las palmas de Mary mientras corría de regreso al salón.

Bella había vuelto a tomar su libro, pero me miró cuando entré sin aliento. ―¿Qué es todo eso?―

―Comida, toallas―, sonreí, ―Ya sabes, suministros. ¿Estás lista para ir?―

Salimos de la casa de brazo a brazo, y llevé a Bella las pocas cuadras hasta el establo más cercano que conocía. Tenía sudor goteando por mi espalda, y estoy seguro de que Bella se sentía aún peor, pero sabía que ambos nos sentiríamos mejor una vez que estuviéramos fuera de la ciudad y al aire libre.

Pasé unos minutos irritantes negociando con el propietario sobre su tarifa diaria. Finalmente, llegamos a un acuerdo y ayudé a Bella a subir al carruaje antes de pagarle al hombre. Luego salté junto a ella, y estábamos en camino.

Como esperaba, entrar en los campos abiertos fuera de la ciudad me ayudó drásticamente. El viento se movia libremente, aliviando parte del calor abrumador.

―¿Se pone tan caliente en Washington?― Me preguntaba.

―No―, respondió Bella con una sonrisa tan melancólica, que me dolió el pecho. ―El sol nunca sale. Llueve demasiado―.

―Suena lúgubre―, le dije, no queriendo que ella echara de menos un lugar que no tenía nada que ver conmigo y todo que ver con un amor pasado.

―Yo solía pensar que sí, también―, se rió. ―Pero te encariñas ―.

―Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?― Esperaba que fuera solo la tierra que extrañaba.

―Extraño la vida que tenía, antes de que murieran mis padres―, dijo, hablando lenta y cuidadosamente. ―Extraño tener un hogar y una familia. Pero mi ubicación geográfica no es tan importante para mí―.

Mi corazón se rompió por ella y todo lo que había perdido. ―Sabes que tu casa puede estar con nosotros, ¿verdad?― Dije, inclinándome más cerca de ella, incapaz de evitar que las palabras se derramaran. ―Nunca tienes que estar sola otra vez. Yo lo haría―

El toque de su mano en la mío me detuvo. ―Gracias―, dijo en voz baja. ―Soy consciente.―

Me tragué mi descontento, nunca estoy seguro de dónde estaba con Bella. Era una sensación desagradable, compitiendo con una sombra del pasado, y me estaba cansando. Pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio, el mío quizás más huraño que el de ella. Pronto, sin embargo, vi el camino que conducía a la casa de verano, y conduje los caballos hacia abajo.

―Eso no fue lejos―, dijo Bella, mirando nuestros alrededores con ojos curiosos. Al menos la niebla del pasado parecía haberse levantado.

―A mi padre no le gusta estar demasiado lejos de la ciudad. Tiene algunos clientes exigentes con los que necesita estar cerca―, le expliqué. Otras familias irían al norte en esta época del año a las casas junto al lago, lejos de las exigencias de la vida de la ciudad, pero nunca escapamos.

Reduje la velocidad del carruaje cuando nos acercamos a la casa, permitiendo que Bella viera la vista. ¿Estaba imaginando, como yo, los veranos que podríamos pasar aquí, relajándonos a la sombra, bebiendo té helado? Sus ojos no revelaron nada mientras miraban la casa en expansión.

―¿Qué piensas?― Pregunté, siempre demasiado impaciente por mi propio bien.

―Es encantador―, dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en mi dirección. ―¿A menudo tienes invitados aquí?―

―Sí, a mi madre le gusta entretener. Por supuesto, a ella le gustaría más si tuviera mejores personas para entretener, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente, ¿verdad?― Bromeé, ya fuera del carruaje y quitando los arneses de los caballos. Estaba impaciente por mostrarle el arroyo.

―Todavía hay un establo en la parte de atrás, pero creo que está cerrado―, le expliqué mientras ataba los caballos a las columnas del porche en un área agradable y sombreada donde podían pastar. Afortunadamente, estábamos acostumbrados a enganchar caballos en el patio delantero, y la bomba de agua estaba cerca para llenar un pequeño abrevadero. ―Normalmente enviamos sirvientes antes para preparar el lugar―.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, simplemente observando como si nunca antes hubiera visto a un hombre acostumbrarse a un caballo. ¿Seguramente usaban caballos en Washington?

Terminado con mi trabajo, tomé su mano y la conduje por el camino hacia el agua. ―El arroyo está un poco alejado, en el bosque―, le expliqué mientras sostenía una rama fuera de nuestro camino. ―Nadé allí todo el tiempo como un niño, aunque no tanto últimamente. Parecía demasiado indigno―.

Bella se rió ligeramente. ―¿Y no es demasiado indigno para ti ahora?―

Solo podía sonreírle. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que no había filtrado nada en lo que a ella concernía? ―No me importa ser indigno contigo. No puedo evitar sentirme como si ... como si me aceptaras incondicionalmente―, dije con esperanza. Como dijo mi madre, era mejor para ella saber mis fallas y quererme de todos modos ... y en momentos como este, creí que Bella podría.

―Lo haría,― confirmó Bella, enviando mi corazón alborotado. ―Y harías lo mismo, ¿no?―

―Sin dudas―, le dije, sin dudarlo. Viajamos más y más profundo en el bosque, requiriendo que mi concentración me guiara sobre el terreno desigual y las ramas bajas y claras fuera de nuestro camino.

―Aquí estamos―, dije cuando vi el sol brillando en el agua. Estaba tan claro como lo recordaba, el lecho del arroyo bordeado de guijarros, y lo suficientemente profundo para sumergirse por completo. Aturdido por la emoción, comencé a desenganchar mis tirantes sin pensar, pero pronto noté la mirada de Bella y disminuí la velocidad de mis manos.

―Voy a estar de espaldas hasta que estés en el agua―, le prometí, y me apresuré a desnudarme con mis pantalones cortos. Bella se dio vuelta y comenzó a desabrochar sus botones. Vislumbré la piel de sus hombros que hizo que mi cuerpo cobrara vida, y salté al agua antes de que pudiera volverse y ver mis reacciones adversas hacia ella.

Escuché el chapoteo de Bella cuando ella entró al agua y me volví. Se había hundido por completo, y no pude resistirme a mandarle un chorro de agua en cuanto salió a la superficie. Bella farfulló y salpicó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño juguetonamente, esperaba.

―Eso no es muy caballeroso―, se quejó. Si tan solo supiera lo que estaba pensando acerca de las delgadas correas sobre los hombros y las gotas de agua a lo largo de su clavícula. ―Al menos podrías haberme dado tiempo para recuperarme―.

Le envié otra ola para que me distrajera. ―Ser un caballero todo el tiempo no es muy divertido―.

Ella sonrió y se echó hacia atrás. ―Entonces _no_ seas un caballero todo el tiempo―.

Bebí todas las tentaciones que amenazaban con burbujear y me sumergi bajo el agua. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, pero aún así agarré su tobillo debajo del agua. Ella gritó y me empujó, y yo me levanté riendo.

―¿Pensabas que era un tiburón?― Bromeé.

Ella nadó lejos de mí. ―Los tiburones son la _menor_ de mis preocupaciones―.

La perseguí y la tarde pasó volando mientras jugábamos en el agua. De alguna manera, me sentí como un niño otra vez, tan despreocupado como podría recordar haberlo sido ... y en algunos momentos, me sentí tan consciente de mi virilidad que apenas podía soportarlo. Bella parecía ajena a mi tormento, y me alegré. Ella sonreía y reía, y eso era todo lo que esperaba hoy.

Cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse y Bella se quedó quieta en un área poco profunda, nadé hacia ella. Ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió con ironía, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

―Probablemente no deberíamos quedarnos mucho más tiempo―, dije. Agarré una de sus manos y la encontré tan arrugada como la mía. ―No me gustaría que te resfríes―.

―Claro―, suspiró Bella, y yo sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. ―Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo. Fue divertido―.

Le sonreí, completamente satisfecho. ―Lo fue; no me he sentido tan despreocupado en años―.

Cuando ella no se movió, di media vuelta para trepar por el banco resbaladizo. Me volví para ayudar a Bella a salir del agua, sin pensar. Sus ojos viajaron de mi cara hacia abajo, y seguí su mirada, viendo lo que ella ya había visto: mi ropa interior empapada, cada parte de mi cuerpo visible a su mirada.

Bella apartó la mirada rápidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ruborizadas. Mi estómago se retorció de horror. Probablemente estaba horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver.

Le ofrecí mi mano todavía, esperando que ella la tomara. Para mi alivio, ella lo hizo. Pero olvidé mirar hacia otro lado.

Podía sentir como mis ojos se ensanchaban cuando ella salió del agua. Su ropa de algodón se adheria como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, delineando las curvas perfectas de sus pechos y caderas. Pude ver claramente las manchas oscuras de sus pezones, el parche de pelo entre sus piernas. Ella podría haber estado desnuda, no es que me hubiese quejado si lo hubiera estado, pero cielo, esta vista no era para mí.

Aparté mis ojos de ella, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Nunca, nunca podría borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Bella era ... perfecta. Todo lo que una mujer debería ser: suave, curvilínea y exuberante. Mi mente se fue sin permiso a la idea de nuestros cuerpos desnudos presionando juntos, cómo su piel cálida y suave se sentiría contra la mía ...

En medio de este mismo pensamiento, sentí que Bella se lanzaba hacia mí, y de repente estaba en el suelo, con toda ella presionada contra mí, justo como había estado soñando. Las puntas de sus pechos que había visto a través de su ropa ahora estaban presionados contra mí. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías. El furioso fuego dentro de mí no había sido apagado en absoluto por el día en el agua. Estaba completamente en llamas otra vez, y cada punto donde el cuerpo de Bella tocaba el mío era una leña seca.

Fue demasiado para soportar. Al mirarla a los ojos, pude ver exactamente lo que quería: deseo. El fuego se encendió dentro de ella también, gracias a los cielos. Nuestras piernas desnudas estaban enredadas juntas; sus manos descansaban sobre mi pecho. Hubo un cambio sutil de su cuerpo con cada respiración que tomaba, y esa pequeña fricción me volvió loco. Y sus caderas estaban peligrosamente calientes sobre las mías. Si estuviéramos desnudos, solo se necesitaría un pequeño movimiento para ...

―Bella―, gemí, de repente en movimiento. Este fue un instinto puro que me llevó a rodarla debajo de mí y aplastar mi boca a la de ella; No pensé que podría detenerme. Afortunadamente, a ella no pareció importarle, sus suaves labios respondieron con urgencia mientras sus dedos se clavaban en mi cuero cabelludo y su cuerpo se elevaba para encontrarse con el mío. Gemí impotente cuando nuestras lenguas se enredaron. Nada, nada se había sentido tan bien, y sus ansiosas respuestas hacían imposible detenerse.

Seguí un riachuelo de agua por su cuello con mi lengua, por lo que me recordó la línea de sudor que me había cautivado antes. Mis manos cayeron sobre sus caderas y sus muslos, acariciando todo lo que pude, aunque no me atreví a tocar los lugares que más me tentaban: sus pechos suaves o el lugar caliente entre sus piernas que mis caderas mecían compulsivamente ...

―¡Edward!― ella gimió, agarrándome más fuerte, y de repente todo se enfocó claramente.

Esta era Bella, mi Bella, y yo estaba rodando con ella en el suelo como una especie de animal. Ella se merecía algo mejor. Tenía que darle lo mejor.

Lanzó un gemido de protesta, pero no pude mirarla hasta que logré controlarme.

―Lo siento, Bella, no puedo―, le dije, deseando poder casarme con ella en este mismo instante y hacerla mía una y otra vez.

―¿Por qué?― Su voz estaba herida, y mentalmente me di una patada. Nunca debería haber llevado las cosas tan lejos. La había devastado _y_ herido sus sentimientos.

―Te amo demasiado, Bella―, admití, mirándola a los ojos y suplicándole que entendiera. ―Quiero hacerlo bien por ti―.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tan profundos e ilimitados como el cielo nocturno, mientras ella me miraba fijamente. Esperé sin aliento, aterrorizado. ¿Seguramente no había malentendido todo entre nosotros? Incluso si ella no estaba lista para escuchar mis esperanzas para nuestro futuro, seguramente correspondia mis sentimientos de alguna manera.

Su mano se acercó a mi rostro, calmando mis miedos, y su voz era suave y verdadera cuando habló. ―Te amo, Edward―.

Mi pecho se sentía demasiado lleno de felicidad; amenazaba con estallar. De repente, un brillante y hermoso futuro se extendió ante mí en un millón de posibilidades coloridas, y no pude evitar querer alcanzarlo. Agarré sus manos como si eso la mantuviera aquí conmigo para siempre.

―Dime que esperarás por mí, Bella―, supliqué, mirando su cara sorprendida con cuidado por si había una reacción. ―Voy a dejar la escuela, conseguir un trabajo, voy a establecerme para poder cuidar de ti. Di que estarás allí, Bella, por favor. Di que algún día te vas a casar conmigo―.

Si la espera de su primera respuesta fue difícil, la espera de esta fue insoportable. Ella podría rechazarme, lo sabía. Ella podría decirme que había preguntado demasiado pronto, que todavía amaba a otra ...

―Sí. Sí, me _voy a_ casar contigo algún día.―

Mi corazón se sentía tan lleno capaz de estallar. Ahuequé su dulce cara en mis manos y la besé de nuevo, esta vez con solo intenciones puras. ―Oh, Bella―. _Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella._ ―Me has hecho tan feliz―.

―Yo también estoy felíz.―

―Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche―, le dije impulsivamente, tumbándome en el césped y mirando el halo de luz solar que bailaba a su alrededor. Este momento era demasiado perfecto para ser interrumpido. ―Mi madre sabe dónde estamos, y no tengo que entregar los caballos hasta la mañana―.

―¿Pensé que estabas haciendo lo correcto por mí? ¿Ser un caballero?―

Me quedé helado. No había dicho ... ¿ella realmente pensaba ...? ―No quise decir, por supuesto que no lo haré―

Ella se rió y me golpeó justo entre las costillas, golpeando un punto delicado. ―Relájate, solo me estaba divirtiendo a costa tuya. Sé lo virtuoso que eres―.

Mi cara se calentó con mi vergüenza. ―No estoy listo para compartir contigo con el resto del mundo todavía―.

Su rostro se suavizó, y ella se reclinó en la hierba a mi lado. ―Perfectamente comprensible. Nunca quiero compartir contigo. Aunque esto realmente es terriblemente inapropiado, no me gustaría que tus padres se hagan una idea equivocada―.

Sacudí la cabeza, aunque sabía que mi madre estaría preocupada toda la noche y que mi padre estaría furioso. Yo llevaría esa carga solo. ―Ellos saben mejor―.

Bella suspiró contenta a mi lado y cerró los ojos, y la observé sin vergüenza mientras el sol nos secaba. Ella realmente era la criatura más hermosa que podía imaginar. Había visto bellas estatuas en los museos, supuestamente la encarnación de la belleza, pero no podían compararse con la realidad que yacía a mi lado. Y ella iba a casarse conmigo algún día. Me hice un voto en silencio: la apreciaría todos los días. Trabajaría mis dedos hasta el hueso para evitar que se preocupe un minuto. Yo la adoraría todas las noches. Ella siempre, siempre sabría que la amaba.

Después de un tiempo, la luz se oscureció tanto que supe que no podíamos permanecer más tiempo. Empujé a Bella a mi lado y me levanté para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

―¿Hora de irse?―

Asenti. Buscó sus zapatos y se los volvió a poner, y yo hice lo mismo, dejándome los pantalones mientras tanto. Sería hora de irse a la cama pronto, y ella no podría ver nada que no hubiera visto antes. Me puse la camisa, pero Bella simplemente dobló su vestido sobre su brazo.

Le ofrecí mi mano y empezamos a caminar. Ella se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros brazos rozaran con cada paso. El cosquilleo de su suave piel me provocó escalofríos maravillosos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, encontré la llave de repuesto debajo de una planta en macetas y abrí la puerta principal. Dejé a Bella solo un momento para controlar a los caballos, pero se habían establecido a descansar. Encontré a Bella en el salón más pequeño, examinando una foto familiar tomada cuando tenía diez años. Pensé que podría haber estado llorando, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, no mostró ninguna señal de lágrimas.

―¿Tienes hambre? Estoy hambriento―, dije con ligereza, al encontrar una lámpara de aceite en la repisa de la chimenea.

―Sí, tengo hambre―, dijo, y luego se rió de mis torpes intentos de encender la lámpara.

―Intentas hacer esto en la oscuridad―, tiré sobre mi hombro, en su mayoría juguetón.

Ella se rió y recogió el paquete de comida, comenzando a desenvolverlo y establecer la extensión en el suelo. ―Prefiero verte intentarlo―.

Nos sentamos juntos en las toallas secas que quedaban y comimos hasta saciarnos, bromeando entre sí todo el tiempo. Cuando terminamos, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

―Deberíamos ir a la cama―, murmuré, apartando un mechón de pelo que había caído en sus ojos.

―Está bien―, suspiró adormilada.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban todas las habitaciones, y fui a una que sabía que sería adecuada. Tenía una cama grande, su colchón estaba actualmente despojado, pero había un cofre de cedro en la esquina lleno de sábanas. Hicimos la cama juntos, y era lo más natural acurrucarse bajo una manta con Bella y abrazarla. Levanté su mano izquierda, acariciando su dedo anular.

―Necesitas un anillo―, le dije, preguntándome cómo podría obtener uno bueno con solo los diez dólares que había estado ahorrando en los últimos meses.

Bella sacudió su cabeza contra mi pecho, con una sonrisa lejana, como si se estuviera riendo de una broma privada. ―Eso no es importante.―

―Por supuesto que sí―, fruncí el ceño. ―Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía―.

―Sé que soy tuya―, dijo Bella, estirándose y besándome suavemente. ―Eso es todo lo que importa.―

La besé sobre su dulce y maravillosa cabeza y cerré los ojos. El sueño llegó fácilmente, y soñé con mil días más como el que acabábamos de terminar.


	12. AH-12

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo lo traduzco, le doy las gracias a mi Beta Anastacia por el apoyo en este capítulo._

 _Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Doce**

Cuando entramos en la casa la mañana siguiente, insté a Bella a subir las escaleras y refrescarse. Sabía que mi madre estaría despierta ya, y solo tardó un minuto en aparecer en el vestíbulo frunciendo el ceño.

―Edward, ¿en qué diablos estabas _pensando_? ― ella me regañó. ―Estar fuera toda la noche ... ¿tienes alguna idea del tipo de chismes que esto provocará? Pobre Bella, va a enfrentar todo tipo de acusaciones―.

Retorcí las manos, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. ―No pasó nada, lo juro. Y las únicas personas que lo saben son tú y padre―.

― ¡Y todos los sirvientes de esta casa! ― ella intervino. ―Algunos hablarán y tú lo sabes. Esperaba algo mejor de ti. Tu padre está furioso―.

―Lo sé. Lo siento. Es solo que ... solo ...―

Los ojos de mi madre se estrecharon astutamente. ―Le has preguntado, ¿verdad? ―

Suspiré. Pensé que tal vez estaría al menos un día sin que ella lo supiera. ―Sí. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo podría arriesgarme a que se escape de mí? ―

Su rostro se suavizó. ―A tu padre no le gustará. Sabes que tiene planes para ti―.

Me enfurecí con eso. Siempre dependía de mi padre ... pero finalmente encontré algo que realmente quería. ―A padre no tiene que gustarle. Él no es el que tiene que vivir sus planes. ¿Qué _le_ parece? ―

Ella sonrió suavemente. ―Creo que ella es exactamente lo que necesitas. Me alegro por ti. Pero no te envidio porque le pases la noticia a tu padre. Y no creas que le diré algo por ti, estás solo. ―

―Lo sé. Probablemente sea mejor así―, le dije, mirando hacia las escaleras donde podía escuchar a Bella moverse. ―Es solo que ... no quiero que piense que a papá no le gusta. No quiero que piense que tiene la culpa de algo―.

―Entonces será mejor que te ocupes de las cosas rápidamente antes de que surjan malentendidos―, advirtió, y aunque sabía que ella tenía razón, también sabía que no seguiría su consejo. Iba a evitar esta confrontación con mi padre tanto como pudiera.

―Algo está mal― Bella frunció el ceño hacia mí. Estábamos sentamos en el patio trasero, en una acogedora banca debajo de un roble, en un día perfectamente idílico, pero ella debe haber sentido mi preocupación.

―No pasa nada― le mentí, acariciando su mano. ― sólo estoy pensando. ―

―Te conozco mejor que eso―, resopló mientras se giraba hacia mí y ponía sus piernas sobre el banco debajo de ella. ―Estás reflexionando sobre algo―.

―No, no lo estoy haciendo―, mentí.

―Lo haces, y si no me lo dices, yo ... No dejaré que me beses durante una semana―, dijo con decisión, y sentí que se me caía la cara.

―Es solo que no quiero molestarte, Bella. Ya ves ... quiero anunciar nuestro compromiso, pero estoy preocupado por lo que dirá mi padre―, admití. No le conté la historia completa, que temía que no me diera ninguna opción en el asunto y me enviara de regreso a la escuela por la fuerza.

Bella miró sus manos cruzadas. ― ¿No aprobaría que te cases conmigo? ―

―No eres tú, para nada―, me apresuré a tranquilizarla. ―Desde que nací, mi padre ha tenido en mente que iría a una gran escuela y me convertiría en un abogado como él. Hasta ahora, no había nada más importante que la aprobación de mis padres, así que nunca discutí. No lo hago. Creo que lo tomará bien ... pero ahora que sé lo que quiero, nada me va a detener ―.

Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos. Ella hizo la foto perfecta, salpicada con la luz del sol de la tarde. ― ¿Sabes que te esperaría, si quieres ir a la escuela? No quiero causar ningún problema a tu familia―.

Me reí porque ir a la escuela era lo último que quería, y me incliné para besarla, solo para asegurarme de que no hablara en serio de la semana sin besos. ―Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo esperar tanto por ti. No te preocupes por mi padre; yo lo manejaré. Y mi madre estará encantada―. O ya lo está, según sea el caso.

Logramos pasar otra semana antes de que todo saliera mal.

Estábamos sentados a la mesa del comedor un martes por la noche, y mi padre decidió conversar entre bocados de carne asada. ―Edward, ¿has empezado a empacar para la escuela? ―

Tragué saliva y miré a Bella, cuyo rostro estaba pálido. ―No aún no.―

―Sabes que te quieren allí una semana antes de que comience el trimestre. Eso no te deja mucho tiempo―, continuó, prestando más atención a su plato que a Bella o a mí.

Tragué mi propia comida a través de una garganta repentinamente apretada y miré a Bella otra vez para coraje. ―En realidad, padre, sobre eso ... he decidido que no quiero volver a la escuela―.

La mandíbula de mi padre se apretó y pude _escuchar_ sus dientes rechinar. Hice una mueca. Su rostro incluso estaba un poco morado. ―Tal vez deberíamos discutir esto en mi oficina―, dijo fríamente, y yo sabía que estaba preparado para ello. Me levanté para seguirle como un hombre conducido a la horca, y tome la mano de Bella para apretarla antes de irme.

La oficina de mi padre una vez había sido un lugar de consuelo para mí. Los olores de los muebles de cuero, papel grueso y tinta negra fueron los olores de mi infancia. Solía jugar con mis bloques en la alfombra en el centro de la habitación, solía jugar con mis caballos de madera en el sofá gastado. A medida que fui creciendo, sin embargo, la oficina se convirtió en un lugar de discusiones serias que rara vez me gustaban.

Mi padre estaba detrás de su silla, empacando furiosamente una pipa que sabía que no iba a fumar hasta que terminara la confrontación. Este era su camino. Ahora que había empezado a caminar, la rabia pronto le seguiría. Lo miré con terror. Él tenía mi destino en sus manos; Solo esperaba que él pudiera respetar mi resolución.

Dejó la pipa y se volvió para mirarme.

―Edward, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Dejar la escuela? ¿Qué hay de la universidad, la facultad de derecho? ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con tu vida sin una educación de algún tipo? ¿Trabajar en una fábrica? ―

Él estaba paseando a un ritmo rápido ahora, y me retorcí en el asiento que había tomado.

―Trabajaré donde sea que tenga que hacerlo―, le dije después de tomar una respiración profunda. ―Padre ... no sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no quiero ser abogado. Y sé de hecho que no quiero esperar años para casarme con Bella ―

Mi padre finalmente se detuvo en seco, mirándome con incredulidad. ― ¿Tu ... tienes la intención de casarte con ella?―

―Le he preguntado, y ella ha aceptado. No te opones, ¿verdad? Pensé que te gustaba―, le dije, esperando demostrar alguna culpa que ayudaría a mi causa.

Se frotó la frente con cansancio. ―Me gusta. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no tiene familia, nada a su nombre ...―

―Eso no es su culpa―, espeté. Pensarías que estábamos viviendo en 1818 en lugar de 1918. ¡Se suponía que eran tiempos modernos!

―No, no, por supuesto que no, es solo ... eres joven, Edward. No tienes idea del tipo de desafíos que puede traer la vida. Debes pensar cuidadosamente qué tan bien equipado estás para enfrentar esos desafíos, sobre el tipo de mujer que quieres a tu lado ―.

―Pero lo hago―, argumenté. Me volvió loco cuando mi padre adoptó ese tono perfectamente razonable. ―Nunca pensé en esas cosas hasta que ella apareció y me hizo querer tomarme la vida en serio en lugar de limitarme al plan establecido―.

Mi padre se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, una señal segura de concesión. Me sorprendió. Pensé que tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo persuadiéndolo. ―Puedes ser tan terco como tu madre cuando te lo propones, así que no voy a molestarme en discutir más contigo. ¿Al menos te comprometerías conmigo? ―

―Tal vez―, le dije con cautela, viendo a mi padre golpear con los dedos la madera oscura de su escritorio. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba tramando algo.

―No tomes ninguna decisión final en este momento. Intenta trabajar en un bufete de abogados, ver si te gusta. Estoy seguro de que alguno de mis amigos estaría encantado de emplearte. Puede que te guste… Y si lo hace, puedes volver a la escuela ―.

― ¿Y qué hay de Bella? ― Le pregunté. Ella era mi principal preocupación; todo lo demás era periférico.

―Bella puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quiera, por supuesto. No la enviaremos a la calle―.

―Está bien―, suspiré, aliviado. ―Estoy de acuerdo con tu trato―.

Mi padre me ocupó durante un tiempo más con comentarios sobre dónde podría trabajar potencialmente, qué podía esperar de mi empleo y qué debíamos hacer para retirarme de la escuela en una fecha tan tardía.

Cuando finalmente fui libre, fui a buscar a Bella. Mi madre me dijo que se había acostado temprano. Dudaba que ella estuviera durmiendo, pero tuve cuidado de golpear suavemente de todos modos.

―Adelante― Dijo, como si me estuviera esperando.

La encontré reclinada en su cama. Usualmente ella tendría un libro en sus manos, pero no esta noche. Me tendí a su lado y dejé caer mi brazo sobre mis ojos, cansado ahora que todo estaba dicho y hecho.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó ella, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello de esa manera que amaba. Si pudiera volver a casa con este sentimiento todas las noches, estaría más que feliz, y eso hizo que fuera más fácil sonreírle a su cara preocupada.

―Fue lo suficientemente bueno. No me está haciendo volver a la escuela, pero insiste en que intente un trabajo en un bufete de abogados, con la esperanza de que cambie de opinión. Está bien, de todos modos, iba a conseguir un trabajo. Ahora sé dónde estaré trabajando ―.

Bella frunció el ceño. ―Pero no es lo que quieres―.

Impulsivamente, agarré su mano y la llevé a mis labios. Qué suerte tuve de que este ángel se preocupara por _mi_ felicidad. ―No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Quizás no sea lo que quiero hacer, pero solo tengo que hacerlo el tiempo suficiente para apaciguar a mi padre. Y mientras pueda ver tu cara al final del día, no me importa lo que estoy haciendo ―.

Bella suspiró ante mi declaración y me recompensó con un suave beso.

―Mira, eso es todo lo que necesito―, sonreí mientras ella se alejaba. Me negué a renunciar a su mano, disfrutando de su suavidad contra la mía. ―No tienes idea de lo aliviado que estoy. A veces soy un cobarde abominable, ya sabes. Había estado posponiendo la conversación por tanto tiempo porque estaba aterrorizado de que me hiciera irme―.

―Podríamos haber escapado juntos si lo hubiera hecho. Si pudieras encontrar una manera de llevar a casa el tocino, podría cocinarlo―.

Su tono era ligero, pero sospeché que hablaba en serio. ―Supongo que estaba preocupado por nada. Tonto de mí. Creo que podría manejar cualquier cosa, siempre que estuvieras conmigo―.

Los labios de Bella se deslizaron en una sonrisa impresionante, y mi corazón se alojó en mi garganta.

― ¿Para qué es esa sonrisa? ― Pregunté, acercándome para pasar mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

―Para ti―, dijo ella.

―Hmm. Podría acostumbrarme a eso―, bromeé, jugando con sus dedos que se entrelazaban con los míos. Estaba listo para casarme con ella en este mismo instante. La idea de estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo hizo que me doliera el corazón. Lo cual fue una tontería, considerando que ya vivíamos bajo el mismo techo.

―Bella ...― comencé en voz alta, sintiéndome a la vez muy taimado y nervioso, ― ¿Te sentirías terriblemente ofendida si tratara de entrar sigilosamente a tu habitación esta noche? ―

Bella se rió. ― ¿No crees que eso causaría un escándalo? ―

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. ―Creo que arriesgaría la oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos. Solo para dormir, lo prometo―.

Bella se deslizó por la cama hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron nivelados. ― ¿Solo dormir? No sé nada de eso. No podría ir sin al menos un beso o dos―.

¿Podría amarla más? Para molestarla, dejé escapar un suspiro burlón. ―Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar ... supongo que te daré lo que quieres―.

Bella sonrió ante mi pobre intento de humor. ― ¿Te veo en unas pocas horas, entonces? ―

―Definitivamente― Prometí y le robé un beso antes de irme.

Fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y esperé a que mis padres se fueran a dormir. Me sentí extrañamente nervioso, aunque no pude decir por qué. Había compartido una cama con Bella dos veces antes, y aunque me habían tentado de muchas maneras, no había ocurrido nada malo.

Sin embargo, me estaba engañando a mí mismo si creía que podría seguir siendo casto por siempre. Todos los días que pasaban incitaban mi deseo más.

Cuando escuché a mi madre cerrar la puerta de su habitación, me arrastré por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella. Me saludó desde la cama con una sonrisa, ya metida en un libro, y me acurruqué con ella.

―Estás caliente―, suspiré mientras la abrazaba y acaricié con mi nariz su suave cabello.

―Tienes los pies fríos―, dijo ella a cambio, pero siguió sonriendo, y sospeché que disfrutaba de la domesticidad del momento tanto como yo.

―Pronto podremos hacer esto todas las noches―, sonreí, pensando en años de dedos fríos y el suave aroma a lila de Bella llenando el espacio entre nosotros.

―Podremos hacer un poco más que eso―, dijo Bella.

― ¡Bella! ― Exclamé tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que ella quería decir, poniéndome tenso. Le recé a nuestro Señor en el cielo para que mi cuerpo no reaccionara mientras estaba en la cama con ella. ¿Pensaba en estas cosas como yo, esperando el día en que nos conociéramos por completo con el mismo anhelo que sentía? La idea me dejó mareado de lujuria, y me pregunté si debería pasar por la iglesia mañana.

―Lo siento―, dijo Bella, y pude escuchar la risa que luchó por reprimir. ―Eres lindo cuando estás nervioso―.

― ¿Ah, entonces es así? ― Repliqué. Ella disfrutaba de verme nervioso, ¿verdad? ¡Si supiera lo que yo sufrí! Me moví sobre ella, lista para volver las tornas. ―Creo que sería mucho más lindo si _fueras_ la nerviosa―.

― ¿Crees que puedes aturdirme? ― ella se rió entre dientes, desafiándome con sus ojos castaños bailando.

―Sé que puedo―, mentí. Por supuesto, estaba absolutamente inseguro de mis habilidades cuando se trataba de Bella, pero me movía cerca como si quisiera besarla, y la tentación parecía funcionar bastante bien.

―Está bien― Suspiró Bella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, presionando su pecho contra el mío. ―Tú ganas. ―

Reclamé mi recompensa en forma de un profundo beso, y aunque Bella pronto se quedó dormida después de que nos separamos, permanecí despierto un rato más, tratando de calmar la excitación que me atormentaba.

Si no nos casamos pronto, podría morir de esto.


	13. AH-13

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo lo traduzco, le doy gracias a mi Beta Miry, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Trece**

No estaba esperando mi primer día de trabajo.

Aunque había ido por mi cuenta a varios bufetes de abogados para solicitar trabajo, ninguno de ellos deseaba que un muchacho que no tenía educación universitaria trabajara como asistente legal. No importa que hubiera estado investigando la ley desde que era un niño con mi padre como guía... Podría hacer el trabajo mientras dormía, pero querían a alguien con más experiencia, y querían pagarme la mitad de lo que me merecía. Mi padre finalmente tuvo que llamar a uno de sus viejos amigos para asegurarme un puesto, pero no se sintió como una gran bendición.

―Y la peor parte ―bramé en voz alta mientras Bella me miraba forcejear con mi corbata―, es que no estoy haciendo casi tanto como podría hacer otra cosa, y sin embargo tengo que estar agradecido por «la oportunidad» porque es _sólo un favor_.

Los ojos de Bella estaban demasiado abiertos mientras me miraba, y pronto me di cuenta de que su reflejo en el espejo vibraba de risa. Fruncí el ceño. No pensé que nada de eso fuera muy gracioso. Todos los días que malgastaba en este esfuerzo tonto era otro día más que tenía que esperar para casarme con ella.

―Oh, Edward ―suspiró, acercándose a mí. Sus manos se deslizaron por las solapas de mi chaleco y descansaron allí mientras hablaba―. Es sólo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Es sólo hasta que hayas satisfecho a tu padre, no para siempre. Y lo más importante, _te esperaré_. No tienes que ganar todo el dinero del mundo para poder apresurarme al altar. Todavía estaré aquí.

Sus palabras me calmaron. No era que no le importara, sólo quería que yo fuera feliz tanto como deseaba lo mismo para ella.

―Tal vez se puede esperar ―dije―, pero no estoy seguro de que _yo_ pueda.

―Tendrás que recordar que la paciencia es una virtud ―me dijo y puso un suave beso en mis labios―. Y yo soy, después de todo, el guardián de tu virtud. Será mejor que me escuches.

―Estoy empezando a pensar que eres el guardián más pésimo posible de mi virtud que podría haber encontrado. Me encuentro casi comprometido en todo momento ―admití. ¿Cómo podía proteger mi virtud cuando todos los días ella era la razón por la que quería dejar a un lado toda mi moral?

―Como una _olla express_ ―dijo, resaltando el idioma de esa manera extraña que tenía. A veces no estaba seguro de dónde había recogido sus palabras―. Ahora, creo que tienes aproximadamente veinte minutos. Será mejor que te muevas.

Me di por vencido y me puse la chaqueta, aunque me sentía tan apretado como una mujer regordeta con una faja. ¿Por qué el atuendo apropiado generalmente equivale a una vestimenta incómoda? Cuando giré miserablemente hacia Bella, me di cuenta de que sus ojos se demoraban en mis hombros, pecho y torso.

Tal vez el atuendo apropiado no era del _todo_ malo. Por supuesto, sospechar su admiración sólo hizo que fuera más difícil irse.

―Te veré cuando llegue a casa ―suspiré y me conformé con un beso que no era suficiente para saciar mis deseos.

―Estaré esperando ansiosamente ―ella respondió y me siguió escaleras abajo. Le sonreí melancólicamente mientras me iba, pensando en volver a casa.

Mi padre había decidido que me llevaría al trabajo todas las mañanas antes de ir a su propia oficina, y así fue como mi padre me acompañó a la empresa para presentarme a mi nuevo empleador.

Era un hombre mayor, con problemas de audición, y pronto me di cuenta de que él no era el verdadero ―jefe― de la empresa. Su hijo, que quizás tenía el doble de mi edad, fue quien dio las órdenes.

Su hijo era un tirano.

La mayor parte de mi primer día de trabajo lo gasté en traer cosas: tinta, papel, varios textos, café, sándwiches, un traje del sastre, etc. Entre esas tareas serviles, se me asignó el trabajo de buscar oscuros estatutos y estatutos.

Cuando llegaron las cinco en punto y el tirano anunció que estábamos cerrando, no podría haber estado más preparado para irme. Si no fuera por mi padre y por el futuro que esperaba construir con Bella, les hubiera dicho que no tenía intención de regresar.

Tuve que esperar un poco en el porche delantero para que mi padre viniera con el auto, y no llegamos a casa hasta las 5:30. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y sumamente irritado con el mundo.

Mi madre y Bella se sentaron en el salón juntas, y ambas se apresuraron a preguntar sobre mi primer día, pero les di respuestas genéricas. No estaba preparado para admitir lo miserable que había sido.

En su lugar, pregunté sobre el día de Bella cuando mi madre fue a ver nuestra cena.

―Trató de enseñarme a tejer de nuevo. Parece que no puedo entenderlo. ¿Te sentirás terriblemente decepcionado si nunca puedo remendar tus calcetines?

Tuve que reírme de la genuina preocupación en su rostro. ―Bella, puedo decir honestamente que los calcetines nunca han entrado en mis pensamientos cuando se trata de ti.

Eso trajo una sonrisa a su cara. ―¿En serio? ¿No crees que dice algo sobre mi idoneidad como esposa?

Ante eso, rodé los ojos. ―No dice absolutamente nada sobre tu idoneidad como esposa. A veces eres absolutamente absurda, Bella.

Ella sonrió con ironía. ―He oído eso antes.

Me colé en la habitación de Bella esa noche con la conciencia limpia. Mi agotamiento hizo que la posibilidad de deshonrarla fuera absolutamente inexistente. Todo lo que quería era la comodidad de sus brazos para darme el sueño profundo y refrescante que ya no podía encontrar solo en mi propia cama.

Bella se apresuró a abrazarme cuando me dejé caer en su cama con un suspiro de cansancio.

―¿Fue realmente tan malo? ―preguntó, y sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaba, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi pelo de una manera que ya tenía mis ojos caídos.

―Supongo que podría ser mucho peor ―le dije―. No debería quejarme. Pero el trabajo es tan _tedioso_ , y parece que siempre hago recados y tomo órdenes. Prefiero estar haciendo trabajo manual que malgastar mi poder mental en estas tonterías.

Bella se rio de mi evaluación. ―¿Qué tipo de ley es?

―Propiedad ―escupí―. Terriblemente aburrido. Debería haber exigido algo en el derecho penal. Al menos allí habría algunas buenas historias.

―Usted _podría_ hacer un fiscal terriblemente autosuficiente ―bromeó Bella.

―Discutiría, pero estoy muy cansado ―suspiré, aunque sospechaba que ella tenía razón. Metí la nariz en el hueco de su cuello donde su olor era más fuerte. Debe haber sido donde ella aplicó su perfume todos los días―. ¿No puedo esconderme en tu cama para siempre?

Pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. ―Podrías, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien pensaría buscarte aquí, especialmente si me quedara contigo.

―Hmm... ―Mis ojos se sentían tan pesados ahora. Logré mantenerme despierto el tiempo suficiente para sentir sus labios contra mi frente antes de quedarme dormido.

Esa noche tuve un sueño sobre el pecho desnudo de Bella y el toque de sus suaves manos donde no deberían estar. Me levanté temprano en la mañana, hice un desastre en mis pantalones cortos y salí apresuradamente de su habitación antes de que pudiera despertarse y darse cuenta.

Después de esa experiencia, me lancé a mi nueva rutina. Cada mañana, salía de la habitación de Bella, por lo general, tratando de evitar que se despertara a algo que no debería ver, y me limpiaba, me vestía y tomaba el desayuno. Le robaba un beso a Bella y me iba a trabajar.

Aunque mi trabajo nunca mejoró, trabajé tan duro como pude por un aumento en mi salario que probablemente nunca llegaría. Aprendí a ignorar las rabias del tirano y a disfrutar de la oportunidad de escapar de la oficina cuando me enviaron a varios recados. Ahorré cada centavo que gané, sin gastar dinero en golosinas con el almuerzo o en una corbata nueva después de regar mi mejor tintero.

Cada noche, volvía a casa y descubría que Bella se dedicaba a mejorar algún tipo de habilidad doméstica, que era adorable y entrañable y, de hecho, bastante entretenida. No estaba seguro de cómo había sido empleada de una costurera debido a sus mediocres habilidades de costura, pero tal vez la costurera se había apiadado de ella y le había dejado coser botones o algo así.

Una noche, sin embargo, llegué a casa y la encontré retraída y melancólica. Con mis padres alrededor, sin embargo, no pude encontrar la fuente de su estado de ánimo alterado.

Fui a su habitación esa noche como de costumbre para encontrarla sentada en la cama con un libro. Me recliné junto a ella y no interrumpí. Tal vez simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar esta noche. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta de que no había pasado página en diez minutos, tuve que sacar el libro de sus manos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―exigí―. Estuviste distante toda la noche.

―Oh, umh... bueno... tuve un encuentro desagradable hoy ―reveló lentamente, claramente reacia a decirme, lo que me hizo pensar que debía haber sido muy malo.

―¿Qué tipo de encuentro desagradable?

―Norman Bouchard ―suspiró, y mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. Sabía que debía estar erizado como un gato sibilante, y podía sentir mi cuello enrojecer, pero no pude detener mi respuesta inmediata y posesiva.

―¿Qué te dijo? ¿Él... trato de hacer avances otra vez? Porque lo juro…

―Fue lo de siempre ―explicó rápidamente, pero todavía parecía nerviosa―. Intentó dar a entender de nuevo que no estaba... ya sabes, _satisfecha_ , y yo... bueno, yo estaba enojada, por lo que en cierto modo le di a entender que... que _te_ estabas... _satisfaciendo_ de mí.

Dado lo que sabía sobre Norman, era fácil adivinar lo que estaba implícito en la palabra «satisfecho». Las mejillas ruborizadas de Bella también me dijeron mucho, y sabía que debía parecerme mucho. Sólo pensar en las cosas que podía hacer para _satisfacer a_ Bella me hizo retorcerme. ―¿Y cómo se tomó eso?

Bella frunció el ceño, y supuse que esta era la parte que más le molestaba. ―Amenazó con decírselo a tus padres.

Sentí una extraña oleada de alivio. ―Eso me suena a Norman. ―Sí, él querría tratar de provocar una disputa entre Bella y mi familia con la esperanza de que la alejara de mí... pero dudaba que mi madre lo creyera por un segundo, y aunque mi padre lo creyera, él lo lanzaría en la acera por implicar tal cosa sobre su futura nuera.

―¿No estás preocupado? ―Bella dijo, mirando mi reacción cuidadosamente.

―Bella, mis padres te quieren y confían en mí. No hay nada de qué preocuparse ―le aseguré―. Incluso si nos _tuvimos_... Es decir, estamos inmersos. No es que yo aprobaría que ―tartamudeé rápidamente, temeroso de escuchar el anhelo que sentía por ella en mi tono―, pero si nos íbamos a casar de todos modos, no sería un gran escándalo... ahora supongo que realmente necesitarás un anillo.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaría un anillo. Una vez que mi anillo descansara en su dedo, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar la integridad de Bella. Un anillo era lo más cercano que podía darle a la protección de nuestro apellido, y tal vez alejaría a los normandos del mundo que querían alejarla de mí.

Después de tres semanas de ahorro, sabía que tenía dinero suficiente para pagar algún tipo de anillo, pero no sabía lo bueno que sería. Finalmente me tragué mi orgullo y pedí prestados cinco dólares adicionales de mi madre, que ella me concedió después de que prometí que no gastaría más de lo que necesitaba simplemente porque podía.

Mientras tomaba mi descanso del almuerzo ese día, salí a comprar un anillo de compromiso para mi prometida. La pequeña joyería a la que asistí no parecía mucho, pero un hombre joven con el que solía comer en el trabajo la había recomendado, y estaba dentro de mi rango de precio.

El empleado, un hombre moreno de unos treinta años y bigote rizado en los extremos, sonrió cuando entré. No fue realmente una sonrisa amistosa; más bien, la sonrisa de alguien que acaba de fijar un objetivo.

―¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy, joven? ―preguntó―. ¿Buscas un regalo especial para tu novia, tal vez?

La idea me divirtió. Bella era mucho más. ―Estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso, en realidad.

―Ah ―sonrió a sabiendas como si acabara de compartir un secreto―. Tenemos una excelente selección de anillos ―prosiguió, sacando una bandeja de una caja para que yo escogiera―. Mira si hay algo que te guste aquí.

Había diamantes, hileras e hileras de diamantes de diferentes formas y tamaños, diferentes arreglos en diferentes bandas, pero ninguno de ellos era del todo correcto. Bella no era un diamante, no era una cosa pequeña, brillante y bonita para ser metida debajo de las narices en las fiestas y arrullada. Ella era algo mucho mejor.

―¿Tienes algo más... único?

Su expresión registró sorpresa, pero no la expresó, en su lugar, tomó otra bandeja. ―Quizás uno de estos te convenga mejor.

Había más diamantes, pero también otras piedras, alineaciones de rubíes, perlas, ópalos... todos parecían demasiado chillones o demasiado... infantiles para Bella. Ella era una mujer que merecía el anillo de una mujer.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en el zafiro, prácticamente oculto a un lado, supe que era el indicado. Profundo y elegante, pequeño pero poderoso... era muy Bella.

―Ese es el indicado ―declaré.

Una vez que le pagué al hombre, todavía me quedaban unos diez dólares, un lindo y pequeño fondo para comenzar a ahorrar para nuestro matrimonio, y un anillo que me quemaba un agujero en el bolsillo. No podía esperar para dárselo.

* * *

 **N.A./ Amethyst: Entonces, hice una búsqueda de Google muy infructuosa tratando de determinar cuánto costaría un anillo en 1918 y todavía no estoy segura. Sin embargo, encontré una calculadora de inflación que me decía que 6 centavos en ese momento equivaldrían a un dólar, lo que significa que cinco dólares en ese momento serían de 83 dólares hoy, lo que ayudaría mucho con un anillo, creo.**


	14. AH-14

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo lo traduzco, es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Catorce**

Después de comprar el anillo, mi día de trabajo se prolongó. Incluso el anciano propietario de la empresa, que sin duda estaba perdiendo la cabeza junto con su cabello y su vista, notó mi distracción.

―Conozco esa mirada vidriosa ―dijo con voz pesada, de pie frente a mi escritorio con los pulgares enganchados en los tirantes―. Tienes una muchacha, ¿verdad, hijo?

Mis mejillas llamearon, y sentí los ojos de los demás en la oficina sobre mí. ―Sí, señor.

―Te vas a casar, ¿verdad?

―Tan pronto como podamos ―le dije, reacio a revelar demasiada información a la oficina en general, especialmente al tirano.

―Bien por ti, joven. Es mejor usarlo mientras lo tienes; una esposa joven y encantadora se desperdicia con un anciano.

Traté de no pensar demasiado en lo que era el ―eso― que él pensó que debería estar usando.

Al final del día, me dieron mi salario de la semana. Traté de no suspirar por las notas en mi mano. Me tomaría dos años proporcionarle un hogar a Bella y a mí a este ritmo, y aumentar el costo de una boda adecuada... Sospeché que era hora de buscar otro tipo de empleo.

Mi padre tardó cinco minutos en recogerme del trabajo, y temblaba de nerviosismo cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa. Me apresuré a entrar sin decirle nada más a mi padre, que había sido inusualmente taciturno hoy, y encontré a Bella en el salón.

―Sube conmigo ―insté, sólo entonces dándome cuenta de que no estábamos solos. A mi madre, que me miró con el ceño levantado, agregué―: Sólo por un momento, por favor.

El asentimiento sutil de mi madre mostró su aquiescencia, y tomé la mano de Bella sin darle mucha opción en el asunto. Ella me siguió arriba voluntariamente, aunque pude sentir su desconcierto.

―Tengo algo para ti ―le dije una vez que estuvimos a salvo en su habitación.

Ella se sentó en la cama y me miró expectante. ―Está bien, estoy lista.

Mi palma estaba sudorosa cuando se cerró alrededor de la caja en mi bolsillo, y mis piernas temblaron cuando me hundí en una rodilla. Aunque ella ya había aceptado casarse conmigo, quería que ella tuviera una propuesta real, y el peso del momento recaía sobre mis hombros.

―Isabella Swan, esto lo hará oficial ―comencé, y ese solo pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Apenas podía contener mi euforia, y me refería a las siguientes palabras que dije con cada fibra de mi alma―. Te juro que te amaré por el resto de mi vida. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

La miré atentamente. Tenía los ojos llorosos por las lágrimas no derramadas, y sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa temblorosa cuando levanté la tapa de la pequeña caja y revelé el anillo. Esperaba que ella no pensara que era inadecuado. Mi estómago se apretó. Que _era_ muy pequeño. Tal vez debería haber ahorrado más y comprar algo más grande...

―Sí, Edward. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo ―respondió, y algo en su voz me dijo que el anillo no importaba mucho después de todo. Lo deslicé sobre el dedo apropiado. Mi corazón se elevó en el símbolo tangible de nuestra promesa mutua.

―Es muy bonito ―señaló, y sentí que podía flotar en mi alivio―. ¿Qué te hizo elegir un zafiro?

Me encogí de hombros tímidamente. Tal vez ella hubiera preferido un diamante. Tal vez había puesto demasiado pensamiento en todo el esfuerzo. ―Simplemente me recordó a ti ―le dije honestamente―. Parece que está lleno de pensamientos ocultos y misterios... y es hermoso, por supuesto.

Ella tímidamente agachó la barbilla por el cumplido, y me levanté para unirme a ella en la cama. Enrollé mi mano alrededor de su delgada cintura y dejé que mi barbilla descansara sobre su hombro, para ver mejor el anillo brillando en su dedo. Yo quería casarme con ella, algo increíble.

―He estado pensando ―murmuré, cavilando en voz alta―, si puedo convencer a mi padre para que me permita obtener un mejor trabajo en los próximos meses, podríamos casarnos en un año. Si lo hago correctamente.

Ella se volvió hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa y presionó sus labios en los míos. Su mano se curvó alrededor de mi nuca, manteniéndome cerca mientras sus labios se movían apasionadamente contra los míos. Su ardor me sorprendió, pero no dejé que eso me impidiera abrazarla y devolverle el beso con igual fervor. Permitió que mi lengua pasara por sus labios, y que el cielo me ayudara, su dulce boca me hizo considerar la posibilidad de bajar la espalda en la cama y buscarle las faldas. Tenía la sensación de que Bella lo permitiría.

Justo en ese momento, la campana de la cena sonó fuerte, el ruido metálico me devolvió la cordura y renuncié de mala gana a mi novia. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, mechones de cabello se habían soltado de su moño y su pecho se levantaba con cada aliento jadeante que tomaba.

―Creo que lo hizo a propósito ―le dije con una mezcla de gratitud y molestia. Definitivamente más molestia que gratitud decidí mientras intentaba corregir los errores que le había hecho al cabello de Bella.

―Podemos reanudar esto más tarde ―me consoló. Le sonreí, sospechando que no tenía idea del efecto que tenía en mí.

―Será mejor.

Abajo en la cena, capté la sonrisa de mi madre cuando vio el anillo en la mano de Bella. Esperaba que mi padre también notara el intercambio, por muy sutil que fuera, pero tenía los ojos enfocados en el plato de la cena y los hombros caídos por el cansancio. Debe haber tenido un largo día en la oficina. Si ese fuera el caso, sabía que era mejor mantener las cosas en silencio y normal, así que no dije nada.

―Ed, cariño, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ―Madre le preguntó a Padre, como era su costumbre. Nuestras comidas a menudo comenzaban de esta manera.

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Nada fuera de lo normal, aunque lo admito, me sentí extrañamente contento cuando llegó la hora de irme a casa.

―Espero que el caso Beauchamp no te pase factura otra vez ―respondió Madre―. Ese hombre no vale la pena. Si simplemente tuviera más cuidado en la gestión de sus asuntos, en primer lugar no estaría en este lío.

Dejé escapar un gemido tranquilo. Mi padre y mi madre habían estado quejándose de este caso durante los últimos seis meses.

―Madre, ¿te importaría pasar los guisantes? ―la interrumpí, no queriendo que comenzara una diatriba que podría durar hasta el postre.

―Por supuesto, cariño ―dijo, pasándomelos a través de Bella―. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo?

―Largo, como de costumbre, y aburrido, como de costumbre ―le respondí encogiéndome de hombros―. Pero recibí mi salario hoy.

La pequeña charla continuó mientras comíamos. Mi padre permaneció muy callado, y mi madre hizo la mayor parte de la conversación. Ella había decidido que Bella debería tener algunas ropas nuevas con el otoño cayendo, y ella discutió sus planes en ese sentido. Mis ojos vagaban continuamente hacia Bella, hacia la chispa azul en su mano izquierda y el mechón de cabello que se había soltado antes y tenía que ser continuamente empujado detrás de su oreja.

En cierto punto, la conversación arrullaba. Levanté la vista de mi plato para encontrar a Bella y mi madre mirando la cara de mi padre, que ahora me di cuenta que estaba enrojecida y húmeda.

―¿Padre? ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté, una ansiedad ardiente se extendió por mis huesos.

Miró hacia arriba, pero sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados, sus párpados caídos. ―Bien, bien. Sólo un poco afectado por el clima, supongo.

―Tal vez deberías acostarte ―indicó mi madre preocupada. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y palpó su frente con el dorso de su mano―. Tienes fiebre, cariño.

―Puede que tengas razón ―suspiró―. Sí, creo que me acostaré un rato...

Lo vi levantarse lentamente de la mesa y vagar débilmente desde la habitación. Fiebre: la fiebre puede significar muchas cosas, pero la enfermedad que circula ahora, en los periódicos advirtieron que siempre comienza con fiebre.

―Tal vez debería ir a cuidarlo ―dijo mi madre. Parecía tranquila mientras se apresuraba a salir de la mesa, pero yo conocía a mi madre mejor que eso. Ella sintió miedo como yo. Si _era_ la infame gripe española, mi padre estaba en grave peligro, como todos en esta casa, incluso en esta ciudad. Estaba en peligro, mi madre estaba en peligro, y Bella ... Mis ojos se volvieron hacia ella mientras imaginaba con horror lo que sería de Bella si contraía la enfermedad.

Ella captó mi mirada aterrorizada. ―¿Edward? ¿Qué es?

¿Cómo podría contarle todo sin espantarla? ―Estoy... preocupado, Bella. Hubo historias en el periódico el mes pasado sobre una epidemia en Boston, una especie de... congestión de los pulmones. Mata en cuestión de días... horas, a veces. ¿Qué pasaría si...?

―¿Qué pasa si ha venido aquí? ―concluyó para mí, pareciendo no demasiado sorprendida―. Vi a alguien colapsar en el mercado hoy. Estaba demasiado débil para pararse...

Entonces este no fue un incidente aislado. La gente se enfermaba en Chicago, y si se trataba de la gripe española, se propagaría como un reguero de pólvora. ―Creo que deberías irte de la ciudad por un tiempo, Bella. No quiero arriesgarme a que atrapes esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza de inmediato. ―No sin ti.

―No puedo, me necesitan aquí, Bella ―le supliqué. Si algo le sucediera a mi padre, me correspondería ocuparme de mi madre, a quien sabía que no podía convencerme de que abandonara la ciudad ahora. Pero si Bella pudiera estar a salvo, por mucho que la echaría de menos, sería un peso sobre mis hombros.

―Si estás aquí, eso significa que también me necesitan aquí ―insistió, tan feroz como la había visto alguna vez―. No te dejaré ahora. Y también me preocupo por tus padres: soy parte de esta familia, ¿no? No puedo escapar.

Suspiré. Había esa veta obstinada que sabía que ella poseía. Aun así, esperaba que ella respondiera a una sincera súplica. ―Sabía que no estarías de acuerdo, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos. Pero Bella, si algo te sucede a ti...

―Silencio ahora ―ella me tranquilizó, colocando su mano en la mía―. Vamos a sortear esto juntos. ―Su sonrisa era tan sincera que tuve que creerle.

―Bien, entonces ―respiré―. Supongo que deberíamos hacer algo.

Bella me apretó la mano. ―Traeré a Mary y la ayudaré a preparar la cena. Deberías subir y ver si tu madre necesita ayuda.

Casi le pregunté si ella iría conmigo, y tal vez sostener mi mano, pero me contuve. Ella debe estar asustada, y ella me necesitaría fuerte para ella.

Tristemente, pensé en lo feliz que había sido hace apenas una hora. ¡Qué cruel y repentino podía ser el destino!


	15. AH-15

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo lo traduzco, agradezco a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Quince**

Mi padre se deterioró crónicamente a medida que avanzaba la noche. Una o dos horas después de ir al piso de arriba, comenzó a toser: una tos húmeda y aguda. Mi madre permaneció al lado de su cama, le sirvió té y caldo y le puso compresas frescas en la frente. Me sentí lo suficientemente impotente como para estar parado allí y ver, por lo que opté por quedarme abajo con Bella, aferrándome a ella como la cuerda de salvamento que era.

Cada vez que mi madre bajaba a buscar agua fresca o una taza de té nueva, la ansiedad estaba claramente escrita en su rostro. La condición de mi padre era grave, y mi madre no tuvo que decir tanto para que yo lo supiera. Cada vez que me aventuré a subir las escaleras para ver por mí mismo, mi madre me sacó de la habitación, y volví a sentir a Bella peor que antes.

Justo antes de que el reloj marcara la medianoche, mamá bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en el salón.

―Está muy delirante ―nos dijo, limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano―. Pero él sigue preguntando por ti, Edward. Acércate a él ahora. Creo que será mejor que llame al médico...

Solté la mano de Bella después de un último apretón y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. No miré hacia atrás a Bella o a mi madre, temía que pudiera llorar si lo hacía, y era demasiado viejo para llorar. Cada escalón se sentía como una montaña mientras subía al segundo piso donde descansaba mi padre.

Nunca antes había visto a mi padre verdaderamente enfermo. Había estado sano todos los días de su vida, hasta donde yo sabía. Claro, había tos ocasional o secreción nasal, pero nada que pusiera en peligro la vida. El miedo de mi madre me dijo que esta vez era diferente, y estaba aterrorizado de lo que vería.

Cuando abrí la puerta un poco, mi primera visión fue la cama como siempre se había visto y todos los muebles justo donde solía estar, a excepción de la mecedora que mi madre había levantado al lado de la cama. Luego vi a mi padre mirándome desde donde estaba acostado bajo la ropa de cama, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos vidriosos de fiebre.

―Padre ―me atraganté.

―Edward, quiero... disculparme. ―Hizo una pausa para toser húmedamente―. Siempre pensamos que sabemos cómo debería ser la vida de nuestros hijos… ―Otra tos―. Haz lo que te hace feliz, Edward. No pierdas ni un momento con ella.

―Vamos, padre ―dije con falsa alegría―, mañana estarás volviendo a la normalidad y volverás a decirme qué hacer de nuevo.

Pero el hecho de que estuviera hablando de esta manera me dijo que era malo.

Su risa se convirtió en una larga tos. Se llevó un pañuelo a la boca, amortiguando el espantoso sonido áspero. Cuando retiró su mano, la tela estaba manchada de sangre. Sólo podía mirar con horror.

―Este no es un resfriado común de verano, Edward. Deberías... prepararte para lo peor.

Me sentí mal por la facilidad con que mi padre habló de su propia muerte. Hablaba en serio, y yo quería que fuera una broma.

―Cuida a tu madre ―continuó―, y aférrate a Bella. Nada te ha motivado como ella lo hace. Elizabeth tenía razón... es exactamente lo que necesitas.

Tragué más allá del nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas quemaron mis ojos. _No llores,_ me reprendí a mí mismo. _Eres demasiado viejo para llorar…_ ―Padre... yo...

Él sonrió, parecía haberle costado un gran esfuerzo. ―Corre ahora, hijo. No necesitas quedarte y escucharme toser.

Me di cuenta con horror que estaba tratando de evitarme el dolor de verlo morir, y luego tuve que huir. Esto no debería estar pasando. Mi padre era joven y saludable. No debería estar muriendo... y aun así lo estaba.

Pasé junto a mi madre bajando las escaleras. Ella echó un vistazo a mi cara y me abrazó con fuerza, presionando un beso en mi frente. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas antes de que ella se apartara y volviera al lado de mi padre.

En la sala de estar encontré a Bella justo donde la había dejado.

―¿Edward? ―Podía sentir sus ojos en mi cara.

―Fue horrible ―admití. No la miré todavía. Sabía que si lo hacía lloraría―. Apenas sabía dónde estaba, podía decirlo, y luego comenzó a toser sangre... _sangre_ , Bella. Me dijo adiós. Creo que... creo que se está muriendo.

Ante esa admisión, finalmente reconocí la realidad, y al volverme para mirar a Bella no pude contener el dolor por más tiempo. Sus brazos esperando me hicieron señas, y caí contra ella y lloré como un bebé contra su hombro.

―Shhh, todo estará bien ―ella me tranquilizó, pasándome los dedos por el cabello con movimientos calmantes. Su mano libre frotó círculos lentos contra mi espalda mientras continuaba murmurando palabras de consuelo―. Todo estará bien, mi amor, ya verás. Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Su suave voz de ángel continuó diciendo palabras reconfortantes, y descansé mi cabeza contra ella mucho después de que me hubiera calmado, saboreando su suave calidez. Hubiera sido imposible para mí amarla más en ese momento.

Pronto, supe que era hora de dejarlo ir, y me senté a regañadientes. ―Lo siento, Bella. Debería ser más fuerte.

―Tonterías ―interrumpió, y sus brazos permanecieron envueltos alrededor de mí―. No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo.

Suspiré, preguntándome cómo podría aceptarme tan incondicionalmente, incluso sollozando como un niño pequeño con una rodilla despellejada en su hermoso vestido. ―Tú eres mi fuerza, Bella. Yo sé que sería mejor si estuvieras lejos de todo esto, pero... me alegro de que estés conmigo, a pesar de todo.

Mi gratitud por ella me abrumaba en la medida en que mis manos temblaban mientras ahuequé su rostro y la atraje para un suave beso. Esperaba que pudiera sentir mi amor, mi reverencia por ella y por todo lo que ella me daba. Cuando solté sus labios, la sostuve cerca de mí, tan fuertemente como me atreví. No importa lo que sucediera ahora, tenía que creer que podría sobrevivir mientras tuviera a mi Bella.

Permanecimos cerca y tranquilos en el sofá del salón hasta que sonó el timbre.

―Ese debe ser el médico ―señaló Bella, alejándose de mí―. Abriré la puerta.

Supuse que quería ser útil, pero no podía dejar que se alejara de mí. Sentí como si me aferrara a mi cordura por un hilo delgado, y el final de ese hilo estaba unido a Bella. La seguí hasta la puerta donde el médico de familia esperaba.

―Estoy aquí para ver al Señor Masen ―dijo como si nunca antes hubiera visto a ninguno de nosotros. Había sido nuestro médico durante diez años, pero se mantuvo tan remilgado y correcto como siempre.

―Sí, justo por aquí ―indicó Bella y lo llevó a las escaleras. Los seguí como un niño asustado de alejarse demasiado de las faldas de su madre. Estaba más allá de sentir vergüenza.

―Adentro. ―Bella hizo un gesto a nuestro doctor, guiándolo hacia la puerta detrás de la cual mi padre yacía moribundo. Bella, bendita sea, sabía instintivamente que no podía enfrentarlo todavía y me hizo bajar las escaleras.

Los dos nos detuvimos en el vestíbulo, inquietos. ―Odio esto. La espera ―le dije, pensando por enésima vez en el pañuelo manchado de sangre de mi padre―. Ojalá pudiera al menos _hacer_ algo.

―Lo sé, así es como me siento ―suspiró, apoyando su mano en mi mejilla. Su pulgar se movió con dulzura sobre mi piel―. Tal vez deberías tratar de dormir. Es tarde, y tuviste un día largo. Debes estar agotado. Me quedaré despierta. Te despertaré si algo sucede.

Por muy tentador que fuera conciliar el sueño y escapar por un tiempo, sabía que sería imposible. También sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, confiando tanto en Bella cuando ella estaba tan cansada y asustada como yo. ―No, estoy demasiado ansioso para dormir. Pero tú deberías dormir, Bella. Tienes círculos bajo los ojos.

―Como si pudiera dejar que te mantuvieras solo y desesperado ―dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras yo trazaba la delicada piel debajo de sus ojos.

―Supongo que es hora de volver a la espera entonces ―suspiré, deseando poder hacer algo mejor por ella.

Volvimos a nuestra vigilia en el salón. Mantuve a Bella cerca de mí mientras esperábamos noticias. Después de aproximadamente media hora, el doctor bajó las escaleras y salió. Supuse que no había podido hacer nada por mi padre. Bella dormitaba de vez en cuando contra mi hombro, lo que no me molestaba ni un poco, pero no podía dormir.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta las tres y cinco, miré cada minuto durante la última hora, y mi madre gritó mi nombre. Bella se levantó de golpe y salí disparado del sofá siguiendo los gritos de mi madre por las escaleras. Escuché los pasos de Bella pisándome los talones, pero ella no me siguió a la habitación.

―Simplemente tenía un ataque terrible de tos y ahora... ―mi madre se calló, mirándome con ojos histéricos. Agarré su mano, escuchando lo difícil que sonaba cada respiración, cuánto tiempo se extendía entre cada respiración. Tosió otra vez, otra ola de sangre contra el pañuelo manchado, y luego soltó un último suspiro.

Cuando el siguiente aliento nunca llegó, mi madre dejó escapar un grito como nunca antes había escuchado.

Ella se balanceó inestablemente y la atrapé antes de que cayera. La guie fuera de la habitación, temeroso de que si se quedaba, también la perdería de alguna manera.

―¿Qué puedo hacer? ― Bella susurró temblorosa, viéndonos. Qué pareja debíamos haber hecho. Me sentí conmocionado, aturdido, y mi madre estaba casi histérica a mi lado.

―Dile a los sirvientes ―le pedí a Bella con suavidad―. Ellos comenzarán a ordenar las cosas.

Bella se dio vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras, y yo guie a mi madre hacia abajo también. Podría haberle dicho que se recostara y descansara, pero no había ningún lugar donde pudiera hacerlo sin un recordatorio doloroso de lo que acababa de ocurrir en su habitación, así que la conduje al salón.

La senté en un sofá y le envolví una colcha alrededor de los hombros, pero también podría haberla dejado sola por todo lo bien que hizo. Ella continuó llorando, y ninguna palabra tranquilizadora podría calmarla.

Después de un tiempo, Bella regresó de la cocina, una ráfaga de sirvientes pasando antes que ella. Se detuvo en la entrada y nos miró con tristeza, como si entendiera algo acerca de este momento que yo no. Silenciosamente le supliqué que me diera alguna respuesta a este problema, pero ella no tenía ninguna, así que extendí mi mano. Ella se acercó y la tomó, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras yo continuaba tratando de consolar a mi madre.

Un poco antes del amanecer, un hombre con un carro vino a recoger el cuerpo de mi padre. Le pregunté si lo llevaría a una funeraria, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza y me dijo que había estado recogiendo cuerpos toda la noche. La enfermedad había golpeado la ciudad con rapidez mortal, y mi padre no fue el primero en caer víctima. Discutí con él por un tiempo, pero no pude disuadirlo. La ciudad había ordenado que todos los cuerpos fueran tomados para su entierro inmediato.

Esto envió a mi madre a otra ronda de histeria con Bella tratando en vano de calmarla. El hombre trabajó rápido, al menos.

Después de que se fue, convencí a mi madre con la ayuda de Bella para que subiera y descansara en uno de los dormitorios libres, y sólo una vez que estuvo segura, los sirvientes se dedicaron al trabajo de quitar la ropa de cama en el dormitorio principal. Sospeché que planeaban quemarlos en el patio trasero.

Dejé a Bella en la puerta de su habitación y seguí hacia la mía. Pensé en cambiarme de cama e ir a su habitación como se había convertido en mi costumbre nocturna, pero me senté en el extremo de la cama. Había sido una carga suficiente para Bella esta noche. Debería dejarla dormir.

Fue en este estado que Bella me encontró. Se arrastró a mi habitación como un fantasma, completamente desapercibida hasta que noté que su camisón rozaba mis piernas, y levanté la vista para verla de pie ante mí, silenciosa y etérea. Ella había venido a mí, y mi corazón se llenó hasta estallar con mi amor y gratitud hacia esta hermosa mujer.

Lancé mis brazos alrededor de ella y la apreté contra mí, presionando mi rostro descaradamente contra su vientre plano. Sus manos encontraron mi pelo otra vez, frotando de la manera que me gustaba tanto, y finalmente dejé que la realidad volviera a aparecer. Mi padre estaba muerto.

―¿Por qué está pasando esto? ―pregunté como si ella pudiera responder―. Hace sólo doce horas la vida parecía perfecta. Y ahora...

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Bella hablara―: Creo que a veces, el destino tiene algo más grande en mente de lo que la mayoría de nosotros puede ver y, a veces, estas cosas que parecen tan injustas y tan incorrectas pueden servir a un propósito más elevado.

La agarré más cerca. Si el destino planeaba que perdiera a mi padre, no sabía qué más tenía de reserva. ―No me gusta mucho la idea de ser un juguete en manos del destino.

―No, a mí tampoco ―dijo con cansancio―. Pero me gusta pensar que el destino nunca nos obligará a hacer algo incorrecto. Tenemos poder sobre nuestras propias elecciones, al menos.

―¿Y si no hay otra opción que hacer? ―Levanté la vista hacia ella en busca de la respuesta. El destino no me había dado otra opción para perder a mi padre―. ¿Entonces qué?

La sonrisa de Bella era triste. ―Lo que quiero decir es que... no importa cuán malas sean las cosas y sin importar lo que nos quiten, podemos consolarnos de que hemos hecho lo mejor que podemos.

Haciendo lo mejor que pudimos... supongo que lo hice. ―Eso es algo de consuelo. ―Me metí en los pliegues de su vestido, preguntándome cuándo me rechazaría por ser terriblemente inapropiado―. ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

―Por supuesto, estoy aquí todo el tiempo que me quieras ―prometió. La dejé ir, y ella se metió debajo de las sábanas de mi cama, esperando que me uniera a ella. Por una vez, me sentí demasiado cansado para preocuparme por cualquier irregularidad, me quité la camisa y los pantalones y la seguí bajo las sábanas. Bella no cuestionó mi comportamiento ni protestó cuando la apreté contra mí. Lo superaría, lo haría, siempre que tuviera a Bella.

Contra mi pecho, comenzó a tararear una melodía ligera que a la vez era extraña y raramente familiar. Flotó a nuestro alrededor en la oscuridad, y pronto caí en el dulce alivio del sueño.


	16. AH-16

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo lo traduzco, agradezco a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Dieciséis**

Cuando me desperté a primera hora de la tarde, no recordé de inmediato lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Vi a Bella, acurrucada contra mi costado, profundamente dormida con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Su cabello brillaba con vetas rojas y doradas a la luz del sol, y pude ver la pálida piel de su espalda a través de la delgada tela de su camisón. Ella hizo una vista deslumbrante.

Entonces recordé.

Mi pecho se apretó mientras seguía mirando a Bella. Mi padre estaba muerto. Muerto por una enfermedad que ya se había cobrado numerosas víctimas, y cualquiera podría ser el próximo.

¿Qué pasa si mi madre cae enferma? ¿Qué pasa si Bella...?

Los latidos de mi corazón en pánico deben haber despertado a Bella porque eligió ese momento para levantar la cabeza y mirarme. Su leve sonrisa podría haber sido la intención de tranquilizarme, pero la idea de perder esa sonrisa para siempre me desquició.

La atraje hacia mí y la besé con absoluta desesperación. Quizás si la abrazaba lo suficiente, si la besaba lo suficiente, físicamente podría evitar que me dejara. Sus labios se moldearon fácilmente contra los míos, sin pelear, siempre aceptando. Instintivamente, rodé y la atrapé debajo de mí. Mi lengua buscó el calor de su boca mientras cambiaba para adaptar su cuerpo perfectamente al mío.

Nada, nada, _nada_ _la_ alejaría de mí.

Pronto me quedé sin aliento y tuve que separar mis labios de los suyos. Mirando a sus brillantes ojos, me di cuenta de que quizás me había dejado llevar un poco.

―Lo siento, necesitaba sentirte allí ―le dije, pero no me alejé todavía. Me quedé justo donde estaba, metiendo los dedos en sus suaves trenzas. Era una pena que tuviera que usar el pelo recogido durante el día. Era demasiado encantador para esconderlo.

―No te disculpes por eso ―susurró Bella―. Fui hecha para ser lo que necesites.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y otra parte de mi anatomía también reaccionó. ―Entonces así es como lo haces sin esfuerzo.

―Te amo ―dijo en voz baja. Mi cuerpo se calentó, y sentí por primera vez desde que recordé lo que había perdido, que podría enfrentar el día.

―No te puedes imaginar cómo me hacen sentir esas dos palabras. Es como si nada pudiera estar completamente mal mientras me ames ―le dije.

―Entiendo mejor de lo que piensas ―respondió. Sus manos rozaron pequeños círculos en mi espalda, y cerré los ojos, disfrutando el momento de paz mientras duró.

Demasiado pronto, ella habló―: Tal vez debería examinar a tu madre.

―Ella agradecería eso ―acepté, sintiéndome culpable de no haberme acercado a ella, culpable de haber dormido tan tarde―. Me preocupo por ella... parecía tan perdida anoche. No sé cómo se recuperará. No sé cómo voy a manejar todo esto, para el caso... hay que considerar los asuntos de mi padre, todos sus asuntos…

―Oye, oye ―susurró Bella, acariciando mi pelo hacia atrás―. No te preocupes. Sólo puedes hacer una cosa a la vez, así que no tiene sentido preocuparte hasta que llegues allí. Por ahora, trabajemos en las necesidades básicas. Nos hemos perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo, por lo que parece. Veré a tu madre y buscaremos algo para comer.

Dejé escapar una risa aliviada y temblorosa. Una vez más, ella había logrado ser perfecta para mí. ―Eres un milagro, Bella. ¿Cómo he vivido sin ti?

―Ese es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo, supongo ―bromeó, saltando de la cama. Me quedé donde estaba, mirándola ponerse una bata. ―Te vistes y te lavas. Te veré abajo.

―Gracias, Bella.

―Desde luego ―sonrió.

Como Bella sugirió, fui al lavabo a fregar mi cara y a domar mi cabello, y luego me vestí casualmente. Dudaba que hubiera salidas hoy. Si no fuera del todo feliz, al menos podría estar cómodo.

En el pasillo, me detuve fuera del dormitorio principal. La puerta estaba abierta, como todas las ventanas, las cortinas de encaje ondeando con la brisa. La cama había sido completamente desmantelada y hecha nuevamente. Dentro de esa habitación, parecía un día perfecto para el final del verano.

Me tragué un nudo repentino en la garganta y seguí por el pasillo.

Me detuve en la habitación libre que mi madre estaba usando y eché un vistazo. Sus cortinas estaban corridas y ella permanecía en la cama. Me alejé de puntillas en silencio y la dejé descansar.

Abajo, comencé a buscar a Bella. El salón estaba vacío, así que me moví hacia la cocina. En el camino, pasé frente a la oficina de mi padre. Todo estaba tal como lo había dejado. Podría haber sido cualquier otro día, podría haber estado en el trabajo en lugar de... donde sea que estuviera ahora.

Sólo entonces recordé que se suponía que debía estar en el trabajo hoy. Suspiré y fui al teléfono para llamar y decir que no estaría allí por unos días.

Después de mi llamada telefónica encontré a Bella en la cocina. Estaba parada frente a la estufa, el sudor acumulándose en sus sienes mientras frotaba tiras de jamón curado.

―¿Estás cocinando? ―pregunté con feliz sorpresa. La vista doméstica fue increíblemente bienvenida―. ¿Dónde está Mary?

―La mandé a dormir. Me temo que hoy estás atrapado en mis obras maestras culinarias ―señaló, y me dio un plato de patatas fritas que había estado reposando en el mostrador junto a ella―. Lo siento, tengo recursos limitados.

―Está bien. Huele delicioso ―le aseguré, y ni siquiera tuve que mentir al respecto.

Bella me envió al comedor y entró unos minutos después con la carne y una jarra de agua. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha de que estaba sentado con mi comida, comenzó a preparar una bandeja para mi madre.

Maravillosa, hermosa mujer. Si tuviera alguna duda sobre nuestro futuro juntos, hoy hubieran sido anulados.

Bella tardó mucho tiempo en regresar. Debería haberla esperado antes de empezar a comer, pero el olor de la comida que tenía delante de mí me puso de repente voraz y ataqué mi comida como un hombre hambriento. Terminé antes de que Bella volviera.

Bueno, no había nada que limpiar aún, ya que Bella no había comido. Me rendí y volví al estudio de mi padre.

Parecía extraño que la habitación pareciera y oliera exactamente como siempre cuando su principal ocupante ya no estaba. Fui a su silla de cuero detrás del escritorio y me senté cautelosamente, medio esperando que apareciera y me dijera que me levantara de su asiento.

Inspeccioné el escritorio. Estaba el abrecartas de plata que mi madre le había dado para su decimoquinto aniversario. Había una fotografía familiar enmarcada que nos habíamos tomado cuando tenía diez años. Tenía un montón de papeles a un lado de su escritorio, pero parecían estar relacionados con su caso actual en el trabajo, así que los ignoré por el momento.

Abrí los cajones de su escritorio y encontré montones y montones de papel. Muchos de ellos eran documentos financieros de algún tipo. Empecé a clasificarlos en varias pilas en el escritorio en función de lo que pensé que pertenecían, pero sobre todo lo adiviné.

Me dolía la cabeza con la tarea de descifrar todos los documentos de mi padre, y ni siquiera había empezado.

Fue en este estado que Bella me encontró.

―Los sirvientes se ocuparon de todo lo apremiante, pero todas sus cosas... No sé qué pensar de la mitad de estos papeles ―le dije impotente―. Su testamento, sus cuentas bancarias... No sé dónde está esa información.

Bella se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi cara. ―¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Una cosa a la vez. Haremos lo que podamos con lo que reconozcamos y buscaremos a alguien que nos ayude con lo que no sepamos. Tal vez Car… el Doctor Cullen podría ayudarnos. Él entendería algo de las cosas financieras, al menos.

―Bien ―asentí, sin amar la idea del Doctor Cullen, aunque ella apenas lo había mencionado en el último mes―. ¿Me ayudarás?

―Por supuesto. No tienes que preguntar.

Movimos las pilas de papeles al piso del estudio y nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas como niños mientras resolvíamos el desastre. Los archivos de mi padre eran una combinación de documentos legales relacionados con su trabajo, documentos financieros y cartas guardadas, y todos estaban mezclados.

Después de media hora de tranquila clasificación, Bella habló.

―Edward... ¿es el testamento de tu padre?

Tomé el documento de su mano extendida y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. ―Sí, lo es. ―Lo miré brevemente y descubrí que todo me lo dejó a mí, permaneciendo bajo el control de mi madre hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad. La casa, el negocio familiar, las inversiones de mi padre... todas estas cosas me permitirían cuidar a mi madre y a Bella en los años venideros.

Un poco más tarde, encontramos un documento que enumera todas las cuentas bancarias familiares. Esas fueron las cosas más importantes por el momento.

El resto de la tarde pasó de la misma manera. De vez en cuando encontraba cosas en los cajones del escritorio de mi padre que nunca había esperado encontrar, como el elefante desequilibrado que intenté tallar años y años atrás. Bella parecía disfrutar las historias que contaba sobre estos objetos y los momentos que había pasado con mi padre que casi había olvidado. En cierto modo, ayudó, aunque mantuvo la tristeza fresca.

Bella lloró esa noche antes de acostarse. La sostuve sin decir palabra, preguntándome si el miedo le causaba lágrimas o algo más.

Al día siguiente continuamos con nuestra misión de revisar el estudio de mi padre. Mi madre permaneció en su habitación la mayor parte del día, salvo unas pocas horas de la tarde cuando permaneció sentada y quieta en el salón, hablando sólo cuando se le hacía una pregunta directa. Bella y yo decidimos por acuerdo tácito que la dejaríamos en paz.

Bella compartió mi cama otra vez esa noche. Los sirvientes deben haber notado que ella no estaba usando su propia cama, pero no podía reunir la energía para que me importara. Ella era mi prometida, y en momentos como este, ¿qué importaba el decoro?

Desperté bien, descansé, pero me hizo sentir culpable. Me levanté de la cama antes de que Bella se despertara y comencé a vestirme. Sus ojos se abrieron antes de que terminara.

―Voy a ir a ver a mi madre esta mañana ―expliqué en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada―. Siento que... debería estar haciendo más por ella.

―No, Edward, no te sientas culpable ―insistió con vehemencia sorprendente―. No creo que haya mucho que alguien pueda hacer. Ella solo necesitará tiempo.

―Lo sé ―suspiré―. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo sería... bueno, no me lo puedo imaginar. Quizás ese sea el punto.

―No te estoy siguiendo ―dijo, sentándose en la cama. Quería tanto regresar con ella y acurrucarme debajo de las mantas por unas horas más... días... años... toda la vida. Ahí fue donde realmente me preocupé por mi madre. Si hubiera sentido por mi padre algo así como lo que yo sentía por Bella, la pérdida sería insuperable.

―Estoy hablando de perder a quien amas. No sé cómo seguiría...

―Oh ―inhaló Bella, sus ojos marrones oscuros de sentimiento―. Yo sé lo que quieres decir.

Eso hizo que fuera aún más difícil alejarse. ―Te veré abajo cuando estés lista ―le señalé, inclinándome sobre la cama para darle un beso casto. Ella me abrazó cuando traté de alejarme, besándome con una firme insistencia que hizo hervir mi sangre.

Mi humor había mejorado mucho cuando ella me dejó ir. ―Si todas las mañanas pueden comenzar de esa manera, nunca me quejaré ―le dije antes de irme.

Salí por el pasillo hasta la habitación de mi madre. Cuando no recibí respuesta a mi golpe ligero, eché un vistazo adentro. Una vez más, ella todavía estaba en la cama, pero algo sobre su comportamiento me hizo detenerme, y me acerqué un poco más.

Cuando vi sus mejillas encendidas y el brillo del sudor sobre su piel, le grité a Bella.

Mi madre no se despertó al oír el sonido y fui hacia ella, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo inmóvil. Presioné el dorso de mi mano contra su frente, sintiéndola demasiado caliente.

Bella vino corriendo. Echó una mirada entre mi madre y yo y pareció saber sin que le dijeran lo que estaba pasando.

―No sé qué hacer por ella ―le dije roncamente, paralizado por el miedo. Mi padre había comenzado de esta manera, y todos los esfuerzos de mi madre no lo habían salvado. ¿Qué podría hacer para salvarla?

―Yo tampoco ―dijo Bella preocupada―. Tal vez... ¿deberíamos llevarla al hospital?

―El hospital. Bien, esa es una buena idea ―asentí. Médicos y enfermeras... muchas personas que sabrían qué hacer para cuidar a mi madre, personas que sabrían mejor que yo cómo combatir esta enfermedad―. Voy a... conseguiré que los sirvientes me ayuden a llevarla al auto para que te puedas vestir.

Me separé de Bella en el pasillo. Regresó a su habitación mientras bajaba apresuradamente la escalera hacia la cocina, sólo para encontrarla vacía. Me aventuré más atrás en las habitaciones de los sirvientes y encontré a dos doncellas llorando afuera de la habitación de Mary.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunté con creciente temor.

―La Señorita Mary... tiene fiebre ―dijo Hannah. Se me cayó el estómago. ¿Cuántas personas más se enfermarían antes de que esto termine?

―Mi madre también está enferma ―les dije con cansancio―. La llevaremos al hospital. Suban a Mary al automóvil, y la llevaremos también.

Corrí escaleras arriba y le dije a Bella lo que había sucedido. Fue rápidamente a ayudar a las criadas y volví a la habitación de mi madre. Con manos temblorosas, intenté sacarla de la cama y me di cuenta de que sólo estaba usando su camisón. No podría llevarla al hospital de esta manera. Agarré su bata y la convencí con cierta dificultad para sentarla. Sus ojos vidriosos se enfocaron en mí sólo momentáneamente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la prenda.

―Tengo frío ―dijo con voz áspera.

Tuve que recordarme no llorar otra vez mientras la envolvía con una manta extra. ―No te preocupes, madre. Voy a cuidarte.

No fue tarea fácil llevarla con cuidado por las escaleras, pero de alguna manera logré sacarla por la puerta y meterla en el asiento trasero de nuestro auto. Bella salió momentos después con las doncellas, las tres luchando por sostener a Mary.

Apenas esperé a que acomodaran a Mary y que Bella se subiera antes de prender el motor. Le di al carro todo el combustible que me atreví, desesperado por avanzar más rápido.

Fuera del hospital había una multitud de personas, personas sanas, todos clamando por ingresar a sus seres queridos. La visión convirtió mis entrañas en plomo. Tendría que dejar a mi madre aquí sola. El hospital podría ser su mejor oportunidad pero, ¿de qué le serviría si estaría sola y asustada?

―Espera aquí ―le grité a Bella mientras reforzaba mi resolución. Por lo menos, entraría y vería las condiciones antes de decidir si llevar o no a mi madre.

Tuve que empujar y empujar hacia las puertas del hospital. El guardia que mantenía a todos afuera del hospital me bloqueó con una mano, pero hablé rápidamente con él.

―Por favor, mi madre está enferma, está en el auto, nuestra cocinera también está enferma, necesito ayuda para que entren ―le supliqué.

El hombre asintió y me dejó pasar. ―Continúa, entonces. Sólo agarra a la primera persona que encuentres que pueda ayudar.

Eso no parecía prometedor, pero abrí la puerta. Casi retrocedí cuando el hedor me golpeó, casi volteé para volver al coche y conducir a todos a casa. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer por mi madre en casa?

Un joven con una camisa de vestir y un estetoscopio al cuello pasó junto a mí, y extendí la mano para agarrar su brazo.

―Por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme a cargar a dos mujeres? Están enfermas...

El hombre vaciló antes de asentir. ―Sí, ayudaré. ¿Dónde están?

Lo conduje a través de la multitud una vez más y volví al automóvil, donde afortunadamente encontré a las tres mujeres sin ser molestadas. Bella se levantó para ayudarnos o quizás para seguirnos, pero le pedí que esperara afuera otra vez. No necesitaba ver lo que había visto dentro de ese hospital.

―¿Es este el mejor lugar para ellos? ―le pregunté al doctor mientras volvíamos al hospital. Esta vez, no tuvimos que empujar a nadie, todos se apartaron del camino―. ¿Estarían mejor en casa?

―Hiciste lo correcto ―afirmó el doctor cuando volvimos a cruzar las puertas―. Aquí tenemos medicamentos, enfermeras capacitadas. Recibirán una buena atención, se lo aseguro.

No me sentí completamente consolado, pero seguí al doctor a un par de catres vacíos. Una enfermera vino a tomar sus nombres y rápidamente me indicó que me fuera.

―¿No puedo quedarme con ella en absoluto? ―protesté.

La enfermera frunció los labios. ―Puedes visitarla una vez al día, no más de media hora. Lo siento, joven, pero simplemente no hay lugar para los visitantes aquí.

―¿Puedo tener un momento con ella antes de irme? ―supliqué.

―Sí, sólo... trata de ser rápido. Cuanto antes el área esté despejada, antes podremos ponerla cómoda.

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví hacia mi madre. Ella se había acurrucado sobre su costado en la pequeña cama. Me arrodillé a su lado y arreglé la manta para cubrirla mejor.

―Perdóname, madre, los médicos dicen que estarás mejor aquí ―susurré. Sus ojos se abrieron e intentaron enfocarse en mí―. Te amo, madre. Los médicos te cuidarán aquí, y pronto estarás bien y podrás volver a casa.

Su mano se extendió y la tomé suavemente en la mía. Podía sentir las lágrimas rebosar en mis ojos y luché por contenerlas. ―Se fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Dicen que no puedo quedarme, pero volveré a verte mañana, lo prometo.

No estaba del todo seguro de que hubiese entendido lo que le había contado, pero ella soltó mi mano y cerró los ojos nuevamente, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para mantenerlos abiertos por más de unos pocos segundos a la vez. Me volví antes de que mi determinación pudiera fallar y me apresuré a regresar al automóvil donde Bella esperaba sola.

Sus ojos buscaron mi rostro mientras yo subía al auto.

―No permitirán que nadie se quede con ella ―le dije sin comprender, aún sin estar seguro de haber hecho lo correcto―. Se me permite ir a verla una vez al día, pero eso es todo. ¿Qué pasa si... qué pasa si ella...?

―Lo siento mucho, Edward ―dijo, encerrándome en un fuerte abrazo―. Pero ella es fuerte. Te esperará.

―Espero que tengas razón ―le dije cuando mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron―. No puedo perderla también.

Juntos, nos sentamos en el auto y lloramos.


	17. AH-17

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo sólo lo traduzco, agradezco a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

Mi madre estaba muriendo.

Me sacudí la idea tan pronto como entró en mi cabeza. La desesperación era un pecado. Tenía que mantener la esperanza, creer que mi madre podría superar la enfermedad que se había llevado a mi padre. Aun así, al ver sus ojos vidriosos por la fiebre, al oír la tos áspera, no pude evitar que un arrebato de miedo oprimiera mi corazón.

Bella se sentó quieta y silenciosa a mi lado en el auto, y pude sentir sus ojos en mi cara. No podía mirarla todavía, aunque ansiaba verla. En el momento en que volteara hacia ella, cedería a mi deseo de la comodidad que indudablemente me ofrecería, y no era justo para mí quitarle eso. Ella también estaba asustada, y yo debería ser el fuerte ahora. Ese era mi deber como hombre de la casa.

Continué evitando sus ojos cuando entré a la casa, aunque estaba constantemente consciente de su presencia detrás de mí. Escuché sus suaves pasos seguir a los míos por las escaleras, y la sentí allí mientras me hundía en mi cama y enterraba mi cara en mis manos. Mi familia se estaba escapando de mí, y no tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Qué pasa si también perdía a Bella? Ella era el centro de mi mundo.

―¿Edward?

¿Por qué tenía que decir mi nombre? Su voz me rompió por completo. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos demasiado perspicaces. Eran profundos y oscuros, sabios y compasivos, y sabía que era estúpido pensar que alguna vez podría ocultarle algo.

―Tengo miedo, Bella ―admití, ni siquiera avergonzado por la forma en que mi voz se quebró por las palabras. Me sorprendió cómo se sintió revelarle esto. Hubiera esperado sentirme... débil, un fracaso como hombre... pero en cambio, sentí un alivio extraordinario.

Bella vino a mí sin dudarlo y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cuerpo, y se acurrucó cálidamente en mi costado. ―Lo sé ―dijo en voz baja―. Tengo miedo, también.

Podría compartir esta carga con ella, me di cuenta. Bella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar mis miedos si podía manejar los de ella. Podríamos abrazarnos ahora.

Entonces le dije lo que estaba sintiendo, sabiendo que ella lo entendería. ―¿Qué hago, Bella? Todo se está cayendo a pedazos...

La abracé más, sabiendo que no podía darme respuestas, pero la sólida calidez de su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos era una respuesta en sí misma. Ella estaba aquí, y ella era mía. Ella era la razón para seguir cuando no tenía otra.

―Aún nos tenemos el uno al otro, Edward ―dijo mientras sus pequeñas manos me acariciaban la espalda, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos―. Va a estar bien ―prometió, y deseé que esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza no supiera que su promesa era una mentira.

―¿Y si no es así? ―No quería pensar en eso, pero vino espontáneamente. ¿Qué pasa si la pierdo a _ella_? ¿Qué podría quedarme entonces? Ni siquiera podía mirar su rostro mientras lo contemplaba, en cambio escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Besé su suave cuello blanco, tomando consuelo en su pulso bajo mis labios, asegurándome su vitalidad incluso cuando me recordaba su mortalidad.

―No puedo perderte, también ―le dije desesperadamente, luchando por permanecer en el presente, en la suavidad de su carne bajo mis manos y el aroma suave y floral de su cabello―. La sola idea es insoportable. ¿Y qué pasa si algo me sucede a mí? ¿Quién cuidará de ti?

El miedo estaba ganando. Más que nada, necesitaba que estuviera viva, segura, feliz, y no estaba en condiciones de prometerle esas cosas. Mi impotencia me dejó frustrado y atormentado por la ansiedad.

―Shhh ―ella respiró suavemente en mi oído, peinando sus dedos a través de mi cabello. Mi madre solía hacer lo mismo cuando estaba enfermo cuando niño. El roce de las uñas de Bella contra mi cuero cabelludo era dolorosamente familiar, pero completamente diferente. Me deleité en la comodidad física, apretando los ojos contra los pensamientos que querían abrumarme. No funcionó, no del todo. El miedo todavía estaba allí, incapaz de articularse, una voz aterrorizada que cantaba: _Bella, Bella, Bella..._

―No pienses en eso ―me dijo, una vez más haciendo eco de mis pensamientos. Ella me conocía muy bien, a pesar de que nos conocimos hace poco tiempo. Momentos como estos me convencieron de que estábamos diseñados el uno para el otro. Ella era la pieza que no sabía que había perdido; ella no sólo me complementaba, ella me hacía _mejor_.

―No podemos preocuparnos por las cosas de las que no tenemos control ―susurró. Sus dedos acariciaban los finos vellos de mi nuca―. Nos volverá locos.

―Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo ―le respondí. Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro, encontrándome con su mirada cálida e inquebrantable. Ella era tan preciosa, tan pura. ¿Había alguna forma de mantenerla a salvo?―. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

―Entonces no pienses ―indicó, repentinamente apasionada. Sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro con más fuerza de la que yo sabía que poseía―. Sólo siente. Concéntrate aquí y ahora.

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, obligándome a hacer lo que me pidió. Sus labios suaves presionaron y tiraron de los míos con fervor, y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Era como el día en la casa de campo otra vez, sintiéndome abrumado por su calor e incapaz de resistir la forma en que ella se encendió para mí. No _pude_ resistirme ahora, no cuando estaba usando mi anillo en su dedo y se ofreció libremente.

Metí mis manos en su cabello que aún colgaba suelto, nunca lo recogió esta mañana. Era suave y sedoso, perfecto. Mi boca se abrió por propia voluntad, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, húmedas y calientes, incendiando mi cuerpo. Mis pantalones se sintieron demasiado apretados cuando me endurecí en respuesta automática. Necesitaba más de ella.

Con cuidado, la empujé hacia la cama. Ella cayó voluntariamente, jalándome hacia ella, gimiendo cuando nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron íntimamente. Podía sentir sus senos amoldarse a la dureza de mi pecho, podía sentir el increíble calor en la cúspide de sus muslos. Pasé mis manos sobre sus caderas y cintura, subí por sus costillas, sintiendo las curvas de sus pechos en mis dedos.

Yo dudé. Tal vez no estaba ofreciendo tanto cuando me besó. Incluso si lo fuera, tal vez estaba mal tomarlo.

―Bella, yo... ¿es esto...?

―No te detengas ―ordenó, con los ojos claros y anhelantes, enmarcados por pestañas oscuras y delicadas. Tiró de mi cara hacia la de ella otra vez, y ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir. La besé hasta que sentí que mi pecho explotaría, por euforia o asfixia, pero no podía soportar arrastrar mis labios lejos de su piel. Besé su delicada mandíbula, escuchándola jadear y hacer tranquilos sonidos de disfrute. Esos sonidos dieron a mis manos el coraje de ahuecar sus pechos, mis pulgares rozaron sus hinchados pezones, presionando contra la tela de su vestido.

Bella gimió bajo con mi toque. La combinación de ese sonido y la sensación de ella bajo mis palmas me hizo gemir, también, y mis labios buscaron los de ella otra vez. Me sentí como un libertino mientras seguía acariciando sus pechos, pero no podía parar. A ella no pareció importarle en absoluto, porque ahora me estaba tocando, sus manos trazando mi cuello, hombros y torso.

Tragué saliva pesadamente cuando sentí sus dedos comenzar a desabrocharme la camisa. Retrocedí mientras ella soltaba el último botón, mirándola a los ojos entrecerrados. Sus manos tocaron mi piel con descargas de electricidad, y jadeé mientras vagaban por mi pecho y abdomen. Nadie me había tocado de esta manera antes, pero sabía instintivamente que sólo se sentiría así con Bella. Tenía un agarre irrompible en mi corazón y mi mente, y ahora también en mi cuerpo.

Quería tocarla también, y pensé que ella no se opondría, pero su maldito vestido lo cubría _todo_. Por primera vez, reflexioné sobre la moda de las mujeres: deben hacerlo a propósito simplemente para privarnos. Tenía las rodillas levantadas mientras yacía junto a ella, así que alcancé su tobillo, sintiendo la piel tersa y tensa. Ella no se había molestado en ponerse medias en su prisa esta mañana. Le quité los zapatos antes de dejar que mis manos recorrieran sus sedosas pantorrillas. Su falda se apiló en mi muñeca, exponiendo sus piernas bien formadas. Viajé hacia arriba, acariciando la parte posterior de su rodilla, mirando sus labios separados y sus ojos oscuros. Hice una pausa, inseguro, cuando mis dedos tocaron su cadera, rozando su ropa interior.

Estaba más compuesta de lo que yo estaba mientras sus dedos firmes desabrochaban el corpiño. Observé cómo los pliegues de la tela se separaban, revelando el escote con ribete de encaje de su camisón de seda. La suave hinchazón de sus pechos era visible para mí, y a través de la tela semitransparente, pude ver el color rosado de sus pezones presionados contra la tela. El pequeño demonio en mis pantalones se movió en respuesta, y aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, me sonrojé de todos modos.

Bella me sorprendió cuando se puso de rodillas y levantó los brazos hacia mí, indicándome que podía quitarle el vestido. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo; ella realmente estaba ofreciendo todo de sí misma para mí. Yo estaba rendido, nervioso y dolorosamente excitado; tanto que mis dedos temblaban mientras levantaba la pila de material sobre su cabeza.

Lo dejé caer al suelo, sin preocuparme por su destino. Bella se sentó frente a mí con su camisola, y la vista era insoportablemente seductora, incluso después de haberla visto tan desnuda antes, y empapada, nada menos. Tenía la sensación de que nunca podría superar la visión de esta mujer, y la idea envió una ráfaga de calor a través de mí. Esta mujer, mi prometida, la mujer que vería todos los días por el resto de mi vida... la mujer que se entregaba a mí sin pensarlo dos veces. Me sentí indigno, pero incapaz de rechazar su regalo.

Bella interrumpió mi enajenamiento cuando se inclinó para empujar la camisa por mis hombros. También cayó al suelo, olvidada; mientras la tomaba en mis brazos, incapaz de resistir la tentación de tocarla por más tiempo. Casi podía sentir su piel a través de la fina seda de su ropa interior, y sus hombros se sentían tan suaves y delicados bajo mis labios. Su pequeño suspiro de placer al pasar sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda me hizo temblar.

― _Bella_ ―respiré, completamente cautivado por ella. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, sobre la suave curva de sus caderas, alcanzando el dobladillo de su camisola que descansaba a la mitad del muslo. Se levantó ligeramente, dándome espacio para quitarlo, y no intenté resistirme.

Mis ojos vagaron por el territorio recién expuesto con avidez. Ahora sólo estaba cubierta por la ropa interior. Pude ver su estómago suavemente curvado, su lindo pequeño ombligo, sus pechos pequeños pero llenos. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, llevó una de mis manos a su pecho, silenciosamente dando permiso. Sus ojos me dijeron que no sólo me estaba complaciendo, que realmente quería que la tocara.

Su pecho era pesado en mi mano, suave y flexible, y me maravillé de la textura fruncida de su pezón debajo de mi pulgar.

―Eres tan suave ―suspiré, pasando mi mano por su estómago. Podía sentir los finos y suaves vellos de su piel, el ascenso y descenso de su respiración. Quería más, la quería a ella, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer con una mujer, y no sabía lo que _ella_ quería que hiciera.

De nuevo, ella pareció entender. Se movió más cerca, besándome cuando su piel entró en contacto con la mía. Jadeamos al unísono, y su boca era tan frenética como la mía mientras la sostenía contra mí, explorando las depresiones y las curvas de su espalda.

Sentí sus manos llegar entre nosotros, rozando el botón de mis pantalones, _rozándome_. Me sobresalté con sorpresa, deseando desesperadamente que ella lo hiciera de nuevo, y que el cielo me ayudara, ella lo hizo. Me quedé sin aliento por su toque y su audacia inesperada, y no se me ocurrió nada que hacer, sino mantenerme quieto mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones. Se retiró para mirarme a los ojos mientras trabajaba, y cuando llegó el momento de quitármelos, me sentí avergonzado e inseguro. ¿Mi cuerpo la complacería? ¿Se sentiría rechazada?

Me retiré de ellos, tomando mis zapatos y calcetines en el camino, y creí captar una sonrisa cuando Bella se giró y presionó sus labios en mi hombro. ―No hay nada de qué avergonzarse ―susurró, asombrándome de nuevo. ¿De alguna manera estaba al tanto de mis pensamientos más íntimos, o era tan transparente? De cualquier manera, estaba agradecido con ella. Toqué sus mejillas con mis dedos mientras miraba su ropa interior; ese parecía un buen lugar para comenzar como cualquier otro.

―¿Puedo? ―pregunté tentativamente.

―Por favor ―dijo ella, observando todos mis movimientos. Desabroché la prenda, evitando su mirada porque sólo me haría sentir cohibido. Los saqué y olvidé todo lo demás en cuanto observé su cuerpo desnudo.

Era hermosa, mejor que cualquier obra de arte en cualquier museo, mejor que las fotos sucias que los chicos pasaban en la escuela. Ella era exquisita, atemporal. La amaría por siempre Lo sabía con una certeza tan profunda que tuve que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

Extendí la mano para tocar la cara interna de su muslo, atraído por la suave piel. Sus piernas se separaron levemente, invitando pero no obscenamente. Pude ver la piel rosada femenina bajo sus rizos de color marrón oscuro, y yo _tenía_ que tocar. Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más, y pude ver todo: pliegues relucientes, hinchados por la excitación, demasiado lindos y perfectos para resistir.

Su mano cubrió la mía y guio mis dedos hacia arriba, a una pequeña protuberancia. Lo acaricié ligeramente, curioso, y ella dejó escapar el más hermoso gemido. Presioné mis dedos con más fuerza y observé cómo le temblaban las piernas. Satisfecho con mi triunfo, rodeé el punto una y otra vez, alternando velocidad y presión, mirando con deleite mientras su piel se enrojecía y sonidos de placer desenfrenado escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos. Me lamí los labios secos y bajé mis dedos, curioso por sentir entre sus pliegues. Mi dedo índice se deslizó dentro de ella fácilmente, explorando el espacio caliente y húmedo dentro de ella. Sólo la idea de sentir eso alrededor de mi eje me alejó, pero su gemido necesitado rompió mi resistencia por completo.

Estaba encima de ella en un instante, besando sus labios con desesperación. Los brazos de Bella se envolvieron a mi alrededor mientras ella me devolvía el beso, y me sentí completamente sobreestimulado. Podía sentir gran parte de su piel, y sus manos estaban sobre mí, y Dios me ayudara, ella olía tan bien.

Sentí sus dedos desabrochando mi ropa interior, y no iba a discutir con ella. Me retiré de ellos con impaciencia cuando ella terminó, olvidándose de ser consciente de sí misma. Lo juro, mi hombría soltó un suspiro de alivio al finalmente ser liberada.

Bella me miró mientras yo estaba sentado de rodillas entre sus piernas, y me sonrojé, preguntándome si iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, si lo estaba haciendo bien.

―Bella, ¿hay algo más que debería... hacer por ti? ―le pregunté, deseando por primera vez haber prestado más atención cuando los chicos de la escuela hablaron sobre sus experiencias―. Realmente no sé cómo... cómo cuidar a una mujer ―admití, avergonzado.

Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente. ―No, has sido maravilloso ―dijo con vehemencia―. Ven acá.

Me moví hacia adelante con cuidado, flotando sobre ella, deteniéndome cuando nuestros ojos estaban nivelados. Bella se arqueó y me besó con urgencia. Pude sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios. Me tranquilizó. Sus manos estaban sobre mi espalda baja, empujando suavemente, y luego estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la piel de seda de su sexo contra mi excitación. Respiré con fuerza, oí que ella hacía lo mismo, y la miré a los ojos mientras me acomodaba dentro de ella. Gruñí impotente ante el dulce calor, la estrecha carne apretándome.

Me detuve cuando no pude ir más lejos, casi completamente dentro de ella, y verifiqué su rostro por alguna incomodidad. Pensé que se suponía que era doloroso la primera vez de una mujer, pero parecía lo contrario de lo incómodo.

Me moví experimentalmente, retirándome casi por completo antes de hundirme lentamente en ella otra vez. Me estremecí y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí y sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de las mías. Nunca me había sentido tan intensamente complacido o tan completamente vivo.

―Solo déjate ir ―dijo suplicante, y sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba, forzándome más dentro de ella―. Déjalo ir, Edward.

La besé desesperadamente, tratando de decirle sin palabras lo maravillosa que era, lo mucho que la adoraba. Di dos rápidas estocadas y gemí contra su boca, sintiéndome fuera de control, hormigueando por la deliciosa fricción. Caí en el instinto, penetrándola una y otra vez, escuchando sus gemidos y gritos y las palmadas de nuestra piel, y nuestra respiración frenética. Esto tenía que ser el cielo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando le hice el amor, completamente absorto por ella. Ella se hizo cargo de todos mis sentidos: el sabor de su boca, su voz tensa por la pasión, el olor de su sexo, la visión de ella enrojecida y superada debajo de mí, la _sensación_ de su entorno.

Mis brazos se sacudieron y mis piernas se debilitaron. Mis embestidas se volvieron irregulares, frenéticas, mientras intentaba complacerla, pero no pensé que pudiera durar. Por todo lo que era santo, lo intentaría, sin embargo. Empujé dentro de ella con determinación, y de repente sus paredes interiores palpitaron y se cerraron a mi alrededor. Su grito de éxtasis fue lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

Oh, Dios, se sentía tan bien, muy bien. Mis brazos se rindieron y probablemente la estaba aplastando mientras empujaba mis caderas tan profundo como podía, envainándome dentro de ella mientras continuaba apretando a mi alrededor.

Solté un gruñido embarazoso, estremeciéndome y rompiendo en un sudor frío mientras mi ingle se tensaba dolorosamente y luego me relajaba. Me sentí débil e ingrávido mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sabía que debería alejarme. Los dos estábamos sudados y mi peso debía ser incómodo para ella, pero aún no podía. Me quedé dentro de ella mientras nuestra respiración se hacía más lenta y me apaciguaba .

Sintiéndome al borde del sueño, levanté a la fuerza mi cabeza y miré sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos pesados, repentinamente preocupado. Parecía haber disfrutado pero, ¿había sido este el momento adecuado? ¿Le había hecho daño al tomarla de esta manera?

―Lo siento ―suspiré finalmente, sabiendo que había sido egoísta―. Juré que primero te haría mi esposa.

Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, toda seriedad. ―Edward, te amo. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

―Y cómo te amo ―suspiré, perdonándome porque la había necesitado y la necesitaría de nuevo―. Supongo que, ahora que ha sucedido, no estaría de más volver a hacerlo. ―Nuestras virtudes ya estaban manchadas, después de todo.

Bella se rio, sus ojos bailaron con diversión mientras me miraba. ―Creo que ambos necesitamos algo de tiempo para recuperarnos primero.

―Pero, en general ―presioné, dándonos la vuelta para que quedara libre de mi peso pero aún así me apretara fuertemente―, creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. Y una y otra y otra vez...

―Cuenta conmigo ―dijo entre risas, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio por un tiempo. Creo que Bella se quedó dormida por un momento. Mi mente estaba acelerada, reviviendo cada momento... Tenía preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido, sobre por qué había sido tan fácil para Bella cuando se suponía que era doloroso para las vírgenes. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera estado con alguien más; seguramente eso no fue posible. Con una punzada de tristeza, deseé a mi padre. Hubiera sido embarazoso como el infierno, pero podría haber respondido a mis preguntas.

Para cuando Bella despertó de nuevo, había decidido que no importaba. Ella era mía, ahora y siempre, y si el pasado no la molestaba, tampoco me preocuparía. Tenía su cuerpo, su corazón, la promesa de su mano en matrimonio... No podía estar más que felizmente satisfecho.

Por el decoro, nos vestimos y bajamos las escaleras, ignorando las miradas de los pocos sirvientes que quedaban. Bella cocinó para nosotros. La encontré terriblemente excitante, mirándola frente a la estufa, las puntas de su pelo rizado por el calor y el vapor, el sudor brotando a lo largo de su piel... Pude imaginar un millón de momentos como este, un millón de días en que podría verla y saber que tenía su amor.

Sólo lo logramos hasta la tarde antes de que decidiéramos, a través de una mirada compartida y conocedora, que era hora de volver a la cama. Nos desnudamos esta vez, pero no pude evitar mirarla, y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me miró.

En la oscuridad, debajo de las sábanas, nos besamos y tocamos. El deslizamiento de su piel contra la mía era embriagador. No pude obtener suficiente. Mis manos buscaban continuamente sus muslos, sus curvas, sus pechos, el calor de su sexo... Me encantó el olor de ella allí abajo. Quería probarla, pero no me atreví a preguntar. Seguramente ella lo pensaría extraño o perverso, incluso depravado.

Bella podía sentir mi distracción, sin embargo.

―¿Qué es? ―ella preguntó contra mis labios. Sus dedos ligeros se envolvieron alrededor de mi eje, y perdí todo pensamiento coherente―. ¿Hay algo que quieras? Dime... por favor...

Mi mente estaba tan confundida por su toque que lo solté sin pensar―: Quiero... quiero probarte ―gemí, y luego sentí la vergüenza retrasada mientras tomaba su mano.

Pero ella tomó mi mano derecha y la colocó entre sus piernas. ―Probarme aquí, ¿quieres decir?

―Sí ―admití, inseguro. Me hubiera gustado ver bien su cara para saber su reacción.

―Me gustaría eso ―susurró en la oscuridad. Me quedé sin aliento y mi miembro pulsó más fuerte.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad. ―Podía escucharla sonriendo―. Las mujeres... realmente nos gusta eso, en realidad.

―Oh ―jadeé. Moviendo mis dedos a través de su humedad, decidí renunciar a mi vacilación. Sintiéndome ridículo pero también increíblemente excitado, me escabullí debajo de las sábanas hasta que mi cara estuvo a la altura de su sexo. Bella soltó una risita, pero esta salió entrecortada por la excitación, y deseé como el infierno estar haciendo esto a la luz del día para poder ver esta parte íntima de su cuerpo de cerca.

Presioné mis labios contra su estómago, debajo de su ombligo, y avancé hacia abajo. Besé un muslo, luego el otro. Ella comenzó a retorcerse, impaciente, y finalmente presioné un beso en ese lugar que tanto amaba haber tocado antes. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro y una de sus manos pasó por mi cabello.

―Se siente bien ―murmuró, reforzando mi confianza. Probé mi lengua contra ella, saboreando dulzura y sal. Bella gimió, y sus caderas se sacudieron, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro. Esto no podría ser tan depravado si ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

La exploré con mi boca, presionando mi lengua en su hendidura, degustando su sabor, chupando su hinchazón. Sus dedos empujaron y tiraron de mi pelo, guiándome y animándome a seguir. Lamí y chupé hasta que ella llegó al clímax, gritando y temblando.

Cuando ella abandonó su agarre en mi cabello, me arrastré por su cuerpo. En la oscuridad, pude distinguir su rostro, níveo contra la negra oscuridad su pelo. Ella estaba sonriendo.

―¿Te gusta eso? ―pregunté, en parte para estar seguro, en parte sólo para escucharla decirlo.

―Sí, como si no pudieras saber ―Bella se rio―. ¿Te gustó?

―Sí ―respiré―. Sabes cómo... no sé. No puedo entenderlo, pero me encanta.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue un poco extraña, como si algo de lo que había dicho la divirtiera, aunque también parecía excitada de nuevo.

―¿Puedo tocarte? ―preguntó ella, empujando sus palmas contra mi pecho. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso. Como si pudiera rechazar su toque.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras sus manos vagaban. Ella fue minuciosa; sus manos cubrían mi pecho y hombros, mis brazos y espalda y nalgas. Regresaron a mi pecho, rodeando mis pezones. Dejé escapar un suspiro ante la sensación. Bella sólo sonrió y se inclinó para poner su boca en uno, luego en el otro, cepillándolos con su lengua y raspándolos con sus dientes. Después de tener mi boca sobre ella, y ahora esto, estaba dolorosamente duro, listo para estar dentro de ella otra vez.

Bella no había terminado, sin embargo, y cuando sus labios abandonaron mi piel, sus manos se deslizaron por mi abdomen hasta que se cerró alrededor de mi eje otra vez. Todavía no estaba preparado para la sensación de que ella me sostuviera de esa manera. Era casi demasiado.

Su mano me acarició ligeramente mientras la otra se movía hacia abajo, rozando contra mi saco. Jadeé, mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, resistir era demasiado esfuerzo cuando estaba tan paralizado por la necesidad. Su mano se apretó a mi alrededor, bombeando lentamente, y gemí impotente.

―Bella, no creo que deberías…

―Sólo déjame, por favor ―susurró en mi oído―. Quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Suspiré, pero no discutí. Se sentía fantástico, pero equivocado, que ella me tocara de esta manera, que realizara este acto sórdido que hice a puertas cerradas para mis fantasías más impropias. Ella afirmó querer esto, sin embargo, y sostuve mi liberación tanto como pude, esperando que ella se detuviera. No funcionó.

―Bella, debes parar... por favor... voy a… voy a...

―Quiero que lo hagas, Edward. Sólo déjate ir ―murmuró, moviendo su mano más rápido. Traté de contenerme, pero no pude más. Con un gemido, culminé, derramándome en su mano.

Tan pronto como recuperé mis sentidos, me sentí mortificado. Me apresuré a recuperar un pañuelo del cajón de mi mesita de noche, y agarré la mano de Bella para limpiarla.

Ella tomó el pañuelo de mí y lo hizo ella misma, riéndose un poco. ―Edward, ¿qué te pasa? No creo que vaya a arder mi piel si no la limpio lo suficientemente rápido.

―No deberías haber hecho eso, Bella ―dije frunciendo el ceño. Una vez que estuve satisfecho de cuidar de ella, me recosté contra las almohadas, queriendo acercarla a mí, pero sin merecerlo.

―¿Por qué no? ― Bella dijo mientras apartaba el pañuelo manchado. Se sentó a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mí―. ¿No te gustó? ―Ella sonaba verdaderamente desconcertada.

―Eso es… ese no es el problema ―protesté, avergonzado de mí mismo―. Es sólo que una dama no debería estar sujeta a ese tipo de cosas.

La cabeza de Bella descansaba sobre mi hombro, y sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel. ―Aprecio tu preocupación por mis delicadas sensibilidades femeninas, pero en realidad me gustó hacer eso por ti. ¿Qué le pasa a una mujer que toca al hombre que ama? ¿Al hombre con el que se va a casar?

―Nada, supongo ―admití a regañadientes, sintiéndome cálido por su referencia casual a nuestro compromiso. Aún así, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez la dejaría hacer eso otra vez. Ella debería ser adorada cuando estuviéramos juntos así.

Bella se rio de nuevo, acariciando mi piel. Estaba cálida contra mi costado, la forma de su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con la mía. ―Te amo ―dijo, sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí. En el gran esquema de las cosas, sabía que su amor era lo único que importaba.


	18. AH-18

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo lo traduzco. Agradezco a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciocho**

Alrededor de la mitad de la mañana, me desperté con mi cuerpo envuelto en el de Bella, con una de mis manos envuelta en torno a un pecho. El contacto de su piel con la mía me hizo sentir vivo como nunca antes lo había hecho, y la suave curva debajo de mi palma me tenía con ganas de despertarla y ver si me dejaba disfrutar de ella otra vez.

Mi conciencia intervino entonces, recordándome que tenía que ir al hospital para ver a mi madre y que ya había mantenido a Bella despierta la mitad de la noche.

¿Alguna vez dejaría de ser un canalla? Tan pronto como mi madre saliera del hospital, decidí que haría arreglos para que Bella y yo nos casáramos. Simplemente no serviría dejarla esperando ahora que habíamos sido... íntimos.

Un nuevo pensamiento me golpeó entonces. ¿Y si la hubiera dejado embarazada? Mi cabeza giró un poco y decidí que sería mejor salir de la cama antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

Fui a mi armario y me vestí, con mucho cuidado para no ver a Bella detrás de mí a través del espejo, por miedo a ser tentado. Cuando terminé y encontré a Bella profundamente dormida, bajé las escaleras para buscar un poco de desayuno. En la cocina vacía, encontré algunas conservas de fresa y extendí una gruesa capa sobre una rebanada de pan. Cuando terminé, volví arriba para ver cómo estaba Bella. Como todavía dormía, le escribí una nota rápida.

 _Bella,_

 _Fui a visitar a mamá. Solo están dejando entrar a la familia inmediata durante una hora cada día. Pensé que preferirías dormir que esperar por mí. Volveré a las once._

 _Te amo,_

 _Edward_

Eso no parecía suficiente dada la trascendental ocasión de la noche anterior, así que agregué:

 _PD: Despertar a tu lado esta mañana fue divino. Fue casi imposible irse._

Algo satisfecho, salí al automóvil y manejé hasta el hospital.

Tenían al mismo hombre vigilando la puerta como lo habían hecho ayer. Me preocupaba que no me dejara entrar, a pesar de lo que la enfermera le había dicho sobre poder visitar por un corto tiempo cada día. Sin embargo, me reconoció y se presentó como George. Le di mi nombre también y fui admitido adentro.

El olor volvió a golpearme, sangre, orina y heces, y Dios sabe qué más, pero respiré por la boca y deseé que, a pesar del terrible hedor, mi madre todavía recibiera los mejores cuidados para su enfermedad.

Cuando llegué a su lado, descubrí con gran sorpresa y felicidad que mi madre estaba sentada en su pequeño catre. Todavía tenía la cara sonrojada y todavía estaba sentada acurrucada en la manta con la que la había envuelto ayer, pero sonrió al verme.

―Madre ―respiré y me arrodillé junto a su cama―. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

―Mejor ―me aseguró, sus manos ya estaban llegando a domar mi cabello―. ¿Tú y Bella están bien?

Asentí. ―Estamos bien. Oh, mamá, espero que me perdones por traerte aquí; no sabía qué hacer, y Bella sugirió el hospital, y los doctores que vi me dijeron que estarías mejor aquí.

―Silencio, ahora, niño ―instó, luego se interrumpió para toser en un pañuelo. Miré la tela con temor mientras ella se la retiraba de la boca, pero salió limpia. Me hundí con alivio―. Hiciste lo correcto ―prosiguió―, prefiero que tú y Bella sigan a salvo en casa y dejen que los buenos médicos tomen a gente como yo. Estoy en buenas manos. El Doctor Cullen me ha estado cuidando.

―¿El amigo de Bella? ―Me tensé.

Ella asintió. ―Un hombre muy amable, aunque tiene las manos _muy frías_. Y guapo, también. Pero más bien un alma triste, creo. Está demasiado ocupado para hablar conmigo, pero es agradable tener una conexión con alguien aquí.

―Sí, por supuesto... ―Mis ojos pasaron de ella al siguiente catre, donde Mary yacía dormida. Madre siguió mi mirada.

―No está bien ―dijo con tristeza―. Oí a las enfermeras hablando, su fiebre no baja.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. ―Espero que eso cambie pronto.

―También yo ―suspiró Madre―. Mary ha estado con nosotros por tanto tiempo... pero debes darme algo feliz para pensar. Dime lo que Bella y tú han estado haciendo.

Bajé mi cabeza para que no me viera sonrojar. ―Ella ha sido... una gran compañía para mí ―le dije, y luego me apresuré a comentar―, ella ha estado cocinando para nosotros. Está mucho mejor en la cocina que con las agujas de tejer.

Ella rio débilmente. ―Es bueno escucharlo. Estoy tan contenta de que tengas una buena chica como Bella para que te cuide.

El tono en su voz, como si ella ya no fuese a estar allí para cuidarme más, me hizo sentir incómodo.

―Creo que tan pronto como estés bien, Bella y yo deberíamos casarnos. Con nosotros en la casa sin un acompañante en este momento... bueno, ¿cómo debe verse?

―De hecho ―suspiró Madre―. Con tu padre fuera, tu nombre es la única protección que tendrá aquí...

Tragué saliva. No había pensado en eso. Si me enfermara...

―No te preocupes ahora, Edward. Todo vendrá bien al final.

Permanecí junto a la cama de mi madre hasta que llegó una enfermera con las manos en las caderas y me sacó.

Para cuando llegué a casa, era cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Llamé a Bella por su nombre, esperando que ella se levantara.

―¡En la cocina! ―gritó, y cuando la encontré, sonreí al verla cocinar. Gracias a Dios, esa rebanada de pan no duró mucho.

―Eres un regalo del cielo, Bella ―le dije, incapaz de resistirme a ponerme detrás de ella y envolver mis brazos a su alrededor.

―¿Cómo está tu madre? ―ella preguntó mientras continuaba su trabajo culinario.

―Está mucho mejor ―le señalé, encantado de poder dar buenas noticias―. Su fiebre ha bajado lo suficiente como para haber estado lúcida. Habló conmigo todo el tiempo preguntando por nosotros. Le preocupa que no estemos comiendo lo suficiente aquí. Creo que podría recuperarse, Bella.

―Es una noticia maravillosa. Te dije que era fuerte ―indicó alegremente, y su optimismo aumentó mi esperanza.

―Creo que todo saldrá bien... Puedo volver al trabajo pronto, y luego... entonces podemos comenzar nuestra vida juntos de manera adecuada ―le dije con satisfacción.

Bella eligió ese momento para apagar el gas en la estufa. ―La comida está hecha.

Nos sentamos a la mesa para comer. Le conté lo que sentí cómodo compartir sobre mi visita al hospital. No mencioné el hedor del lugar o las personas que había visto en el camino al catre de mi madre o incluso el hecho de que el Doctor Cullen estaba tratando a mi madre. Todavía me sentía incómodo al mencionar su nombre.

―¿Viste a Mary? ―Bella me preguntó. Esperaba que dejara de preguntar por ella, pero debería haberlo sabido.

―Ella está justo al lado de Madre ―admití, mirando hacia abajo en mi plato―. A ella tampoco le está yendo bien.

―Es todo tan horrible ―expresó Bella, sonando tan triste como la había escuchado alguna vez.

―Lo sé. Pero recuerda lo que dijiste, todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro ―le recordé.

―Correcto. Eso es lo importante ―acordó, pero su sonrisa era apretada, un poco sombría. Esperaba que hubiera más buenas noticias mañana para animarla. Se aclaró la garganta, lista para cambiar de tema―. Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

―En realidad, estaba pensando en una siesta. Todavía estoy cansado de lo de anoche. ―Pude sentir que mi sonrisa se volvía astuta ante el recuerdo de lo que me había impedido dormir.

Las mejillas de Bella se iluminaron con un bonito sonrojo. ―Ciertamente no me gustaría obstaculizar más tu sueño.

―Oh, pero definitivamente me gustaría que lo hicieras ―me reí entre dientes, sintiéndome ligero de corazón. Con planes en mi cabeza de casarme pronto con Bella y mi madre recuperándose, no pude evitar sentirme más despreocupado.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a limpiar los platos. ―¿Por qué no subes las escaleras y empiezas con esa siesta? Tal vez, si estás dormido cuando me una a ti, estarás menos tentado de dejarme interrumpir.

―Muy bien ―estuve de acuerdo, deseando que me acompañara―. Pero no me culpes si no puedo dormir sin ti allí.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me desvestí hasta la ropa interior antes de meterme debajo de las sábanas. El calor del verano se había calmado un poco y la brisa que entraba por la ventana era agradablemente fresca. De repente, estaba agotado. La almohada de plumas se sentía tan bien debajo de mi cabeza, y mis ojos eran tan pesados... pero luché para dormir, esperando estar despierto cuando Bella se uniera a mí.

Ella tardó mucho tiempo, y sentí que podría haber dormido un poco antes de escuchar la puerta crujir. Sonreí felizmente mientras se arrastraba bajo las sábanas conmigo, su cálido cuerpo se deslizaba hasta el mío. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, y cuando su aroma a lavanda llenó mi cabeza, me dormí fácilmente.

Mis sueños comenzaron agradablemente. En gran parte presentaban a Bella en el riachuelo fuera de la casa de campo, su ropa interior mojada aferrándose a su piel, excepto que esta vez la toqué como quería, y ella también me tocó.

Tan pronto como mi sueño comenzó a ser realmente maravilloso, de repente, el cielo sobre el arroyo se oscureció, y una lluvia helada cayó sobre nosotros.

Desperté aferrado a Bella, temblando incontrolablemente. ¿Por qué estaba tan frío? Bella no estaba temblando...

Me levanté para cerrar la ventana y noté que mis pies no estaban firmes. Me balanceé y tuve que sujetar el alféizar de la ventana para mantenerme erguido. El aire que entraba no estaba frío, pero yo todavía estaba helado.

Un creciente pánico apareció en mi mente, pero me negué a dejar que se convirtiera en pensamiento consciente. Simplemente estaba frío. Una buena taza de té caliente ayudaría. Inestablemente me vestí en pijama y me envolví con la bata por si acaso, luego salí con pies temblorosos al pasillo.

Llegué hasta la mitad de las escaleras antes de que mis piernas cedieran. Me caí contra la pared y me deslicé al suelo. Mis ojos se cerraron. Tal vez si solo descansara un momento...

Oí que se abría la puerta de mi habitación. Bella debió haber despertado al sonido de mi caída. Su fría mano me tocó la frente, y abrí los ojos, queriendo negar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando miré a los ojos horrorizados de Bella, sabía que no había esperanza.

―No ―se atragantó, su mano temblando de repente.

―Lo siento, Bella ―susurré. Perdón por tantas cosas, por enfermarme y dejarla indefensa, por asustarla, por no casarme con ella ayer...

―Silencio ―susurró con voz temblorosa―. Vas a estar bien. Voy a cuidar de ti. Espera aquí. Pediré ayuda.

Ella bajó las escaleras. Cerré los ojos otra vez, esperando. ¿Qué ayuda había allí ahora? Mi padre se había ido, mi madre y Mary en el hospital... estaban Bella y dos doncellas que casi habían desaparecido desde que llevamos a mi madre al hospital... Yo era todo lo que Bella tenía ahora. No podía dejarla así.

Traté de sentarme derecho. Sí, luché, y luché, y luché, me _gustaría_ sobrevivir a esto. Y, Bella, me gustaría tener el futuro que te había prometido.

* * *

Les agradecemos sus comentarios del capítulo anterior : Mitzuki19, Yoliki, kaja0507, BellayEdwardpuroamor, Noir Lark, Maryluna, Pili, Ely Cullen M.


	19. AH-19

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo la traduzco. Agradezco a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecinueve**

Bella fue al teléfono para llamar a alguien por ayuda. Podía escuchar su voz, pero no las palabras que decía. Ella regresó a mí momentos más tarde a la escalera donde permanecí.

―Está bien, Edward, es hora de que vuelvas a la cama ―indicó. Luché, tratando de ponerme de pie y finalmente fracasar. Bella posó su hombro debajo de mi brazo, lo que me permitió apoyarme en ella, y pudimos recorrer los pocos pasos que subían y bajaban por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Bella me metió en la cama, pero aún no podía dejar de temblar.

―Deberías irte ―la insté. Era todo lo que podía pensar en este momento―. También podrías enfermarte. Ir a la casa de campo...

―Es demasiado tarde para eso ―interrumpió, apartando los húmedos mechones de cabello de mi frente―. Además, no puedo dejarte ahora. Mi amigo Carlisle viene a ayudarnos. Él me ayudará a llevarte al hospital.

―Hospital... y luego vete ―le dije con firmeza. Podría mejorar... Me _pondría_ bien, pero tenía que saber que Bella estaba a salvo. Si ella estaba en la casa de campo, podría volver con ella después de que me recuperara, y luego no esperaría un segundo más para convertirla en mi esposa.

―No ―ella negó con la cabeza―. Carlisle los convencerá de que me dejen quedar. No me iré hasta que tenga que hacerlo.

―Eres tan malditamente obstinada ―me quejé, rindiéndome por ahora. Tal vez Carlisle podría ayudar a convencerla―. No tienes sentido de autopreservación.

―Solo acéptalo ―alegó, sonriendo como si su locura fuera de algún modo cómica―. Déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Gruñí y cerré mis ojos. Un horrible dolor de cabeza estaba llegando, podía sentirlo y mi estómago se retorcía inquieto. Sentí que Bella me puso una toallita fría sobre la frente y su voz comenzó a zumbar, y finalmente me quedé dormido.

No volví a despertar hasta que me colocaron en el asiento trasero de un automóvil desconocido. Podía sentir a Bella allí, podía oler su suave aroma a lavanda, pero no podía alejarme de la niebla que me rodeaba. Murmuré en busca de ayuda, pero ninguna llegó.

Mientras viajábamos al hospital, solo era vagamente consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Escuché la voz de Bella y una voz suave y masculina, pero las palabras eran demasiado difíciles de distinguir, y el viaje fue tan accidentado...

Pronto fui llevado de nuevo. Luché, queriendo caminar bajo mi propio poder, pero los brazos que me rodeaban no lo permitían, y cedí, agotado. Yo quería a Bella. Quería estar en casa con ella ahora, escondido en la cama. Quería dormir hasta que esta horrible sensación desapareciera.

―¡Edward! ―escuché el grito pero no pude encontrar la fuente de eso con mis ojos. ¿Esa era mi madre? ¿Ha venido mi madre a cuidarme?

―Lo siento ―escuché a Bella decir mientras me colocaban sobre una superficie blanda. Alguien me cubrió con una manta e intenté dormir otra vez, pero alguien estaba presionando algo frío en mi pecho, y me hizo estremecer aún más.

―¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda quedarme? ―escuché a Bella preguntar.

La voz masculina respondió―: Me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste.

Mis ojos finalmente encontraron a Bella, y la siguieron todo el tiempo que pudieron antes de que sucumbiera a la fatiga y me fuera a dormir.

Mis sueños mientras dormía eran extraños, demasiado coloridos y demasiado aterradores para darle sentido. Pude enfocarme en el mundo a mi alrededor solo por breves instantes: un paño húmedo en mi frente, las manos o la cara de Bella, mi madre en la cama junto a la mía.

Después de una eternidad, mi fiebre cedió, y mis ojos estaban lo suficientemente despejados como para ver a Bella sentada en una silla de madera entre las camas donde dormíamos mi madre y yo. Quería ver a mi madre para ver si Mary todavía estaba allí, pero no pude soportar el esfuerzo.

Bella notó que estaba despierto y de inmediato estuvo revoloteando sobre mí. Sonreí al verla, aunque parecía cansada y pálida.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ―pregunté. Ella no debería verse tan delgada tratando de cuidarme. Solo terminaría enferma también.

Bella trajo una cucharada de caldo de pollo a mis labios. ―Casi veinticuatro horas.

Tragué a regañadientes. Sabía horrible. Un poco de sal o pimienta ayudaría mucho. ―¿Has dormido?

―Un poco.

Toleré otra cucharada antes de comenzar mi discusión. ―Bella... deberías irte a casa... descansar. No te dejaré tirada en el hospital también.

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos oscuros me miraron sombríos. ―Me conoces mejor que eso.

Ella no se iría. Pude ver eso ahora. Por alguna razón, ella estaba segura de que estaría bien, o al menos de que no importaba lo que le sucediera. Ese tipo de pensamiento era inaceptable para mí, pero había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. ―Si no lo hago, Bella, necesito saber que estás a salvo.

Ella soltó un suspiro. ―No te preocupes por mí en este momento. Debes concentrarte en mejorar.

―La caja fuerte, en la casa ―le dije, deteniendo su mano que sostenía la cuchara―. La combinación es ocho-uno-siete-cinco, por favor, prométeme que lo recordarás. Dejé tanto dinero como pude...

Después de que terminamos con el cuarto de estudio de mi padre, guardé todos los documentos importantes en la caja fuerte, junto con los billetes que encontré en el cajón inferior de su escritorio. Si ella tuviera eso, estaría bien... podría ir a la casa de campo... y luego la encontraría...

―Shhh ―Bella me silenció―. Lo recordaré, lo prometo. Por favor, Edward. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

―Bella... todavía nos casaremos un día... ―prometí, pero mi cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas de nuevo, y luché por mantener la cara de Bella en mi mente―. En un hermoso prado...

―Sí, Edward. Lo haremos. Te lo prometo ―escuché mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

Pasó más tiempo, no podría estar seguro de cuánto. A veces era de noche, a veces era de día. Bella siempre estuvo allí. A veces sentía a mi madre cerca. A veces veía a mi padre y me preguntaba si ya había muerto y me había ido a reunir con él. Pero luego tosía hasta que todo dolía, y al menos sabía que no estaba en el cielo.

En algún momento, fui empujado. Mi cama se estaba moviendo. Gemí en señal de protesta, pero el movimiento no se detuvo.

―Mantén la calma, Edward ―dijo la voz. Lo había escuchado antes, pero no pude ubicarlo―. Todo estará bien, pronto.

La voz sonaba agradable, y estaba demasiado cansado para escapar, así que cerré los ojos y dejé que me llevara donde quería. En el fondo de mi mente, tenía un pensamiento inquietante de que había alguien más de quien se suponía que debía estar preocupado, pero no podía sacarlo adelante.

El rodamiento finalmente se detuvo, pero luego me levantaron. Sentí una brisa fresca contra mi rostro, y luego desapareció. Abrí los ojos, tratando de reconocer mi entorno, pero no pude distinguir nada familiar. Levanté la vista y vi la cara de un hombre.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―murmuré.

―Carlisle Cullen ―dijo, y entrecerré los ojos. Yo sabía ese nombre.

―¿Doctor? ―resollé, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir.

―Sí, soy médico ―sonrió, y luego me bajó a una cama, una linda cama, no una cama de hospital.

―¿Dónde…?

―Estás en mi casa, Edward ―dijo suavemente. Mis ojos borrosos hacían que su cabello rubio pareciera un halo alrededor de su cabeza―. Bella me pidió que te trajera aquí para ayudarte.

―Bella ―jadeé, aferrándome al nombre. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estaba ella a salvo? No pude hacer que las preguntas se formaran en mis labios.

―Ella vendrá aquí para unirse a nosotros pronto ―prometió Carlisle―. Pero es importante que haga lo que se necesita hacer para salvarte antes de que llegue aquí.

―¿Salvarme? ―Si solo pudiera levantar la niebla que me rodeaba, deshacerme del horrible dolor en mi pecho, estaría bien, lo sabía...

―Sí. Voy a advertirte, Edward, que esto te dolerá más que cualquier cosa que hayas sentido alguna vez, pero vivirás. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Vivir. Era importante que yo viviera. Bella estaba esperándome... ―Sí ―tosí.

El doctor bajó la cabeza, y lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor agudo en el cuello.

Después de eso, todo fue agonía. Oh, Dios, la agonía. Tenía que estar muriendo. Nada podría herir tanto y no significar la muerte. Traté de pedir ayuda, llamar a Bella, pero cada vez que abría la boca, solo podía gritar.

―¿Edward? Edward, todo va a estar bien ―dijo una voz a través del fuego. La voz... la chica... mi todo―. El Doctor Cullen se ocupará de ti.

―¿B-Bella? ―Me obligué a emerger, y se convirtió en otro grito cuando el dolor atravesó cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero había visto su rostro. Ella estaba viva.

―Sí, Edward, estoy aquí. ―Una mano fría me tocó la mejilla, y me apreté más cerca, aliviado de sentir algo más que el dolor que cubría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

―¿E... estoy... muriendo? ―le pregunté a ella. Bella me diría la verdad.

―No ―prometió―. No, simplemente cambiando. El dolor desaparecerá y estarás bien.

Entonces, tanto dolor, sin embargo. No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir. Solo su voz me estaba manteniendo cuerdo. ―Quédate. Quédate conmigo.

―Por supuesto.

El dolor nunca disminuyó, nunca disminuyó ni por un segundo. _Ella_ estaba allí, siempre allí, hablando en voz baja para mí, pero con cada minuto que pasaba me resultaba más difícil recordar su nombre. No podía recordar mi propio nombre. El dolor se apoderó de todo, ardió en todo, y no podía imaginar nada, pero las ruinas carbonizadas de mí quedarían al final.

En un momento, escuché dos voces.

―¿Qué te preocupa, Bella? ―Bella... esa era ella, ¿no? ¿La mujer? Pero era tan difícil ubicar algo más.

―¿Crees que me odiará por esto? Siempre se desprecia a sí mismo por lo que es... ¿y si no puede perdonarme por regresar a tiempo, sabiendo lo que pasaría y no haciendo nada para evitarlo?

No pude entender sus palabras, y justo cuando la primera voz comenzó a responder, el dolor rugió con furia ante mi falta de atención y me arrastró de vuelta a un infierno del que no pude escapar.

Hubo dolor, dolor y más dolor... pero en algún momento, cambió. El dolor comenzó a enfocarse, hacia el interior, acumulándose en mi pecho de una manera que era mucho peor que el dolor de cuerpo entero que había sentido antes.

Ahora estaba seguro de que me estaba muriendo.

La voz de la chica se fue. No podía creer que ella me había abandonado ahora... pero tal vez el fuego la había atrapado también. Algo terrible había estado sucediendo antes de que comenzara el dolor, ¿no? No pude recordar los detalles. Debería estar preocupado, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en el dolor.

Y luego... luego se detuvo.

Esperé. ¿Seguramente volvería? ¿Seguramente no podría haber terminado así?

Intenté una respiración profunda. Un aroma me saludó y me hizo arder la garganta con tanta fuerza que quise arañarla o arañar todo lo que me impedía el néctar que daba vida y que el aroma implicaba. Salté de la cama y finalmente abrí los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando las voces se precipitaron, y me desplomé en el suelo aterrorizado.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior: kaja0507, GraceVronsky, myaenriquez02, sagecristin, Pili, Maryluna, Mitzuki19 y a las chicas que comentan sin nombre de usuario._**


	20. AH-20

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo la traduzco. Agradezco a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinte**

Durante días todo lo que pude escuchar fueron voces, _tantas_ voces, tan fuertes y todas bombardeándome a la vez, tan numerosas que no pude elegir una entre las muchas. El hombre rubio, ¿un doctor? —trató de hablar conmigo, pero su voz se mezcló con todas las demás.

Pasé lo que parecían días y semanas acurrucado en el suelo con las manos sobre los oídos, pero no sirvió de nada. Las voces eran tan fuertes que incluso superaron el horrible ardor en mi garganta. Estaba terriblemente, terriblemente sediento, pero le habían hecho algo al agua... sabía tan mal que no podía tragarla.

Finalmente, el hombre rubio me arrastró hasta un automóvil y comenzó a conducir. No lo hice, no pude preguntar dónde íbamos.

Mientras salíamos de la ciudad, las voces comenzaron a callarse hasta que, milagrosamente, solo había una.

 _«_ _Él parece mejor ahora. Más relajado._ _»_

Miré al hombre a mi lado y fruncí el ceño. ¿Había hablado?

 _«_ _Me pregunto si debería tratar de hablar con él de nuevo._ _»_

Sus labios no se movieron. Mi ceño se profundizó.

―¿Edward? ―el hombre lo intentó, esta vez con su boca en movimiento. Dudé antes de responder. ¿Era ese mi nombre? Sonó bien. Edward... Masen. Edward Masen.

 _«_ _Tal vez hice algo mal... tal vez había más en mi transformación de lo que pensaba..._ _»_

Nuevamente, sus labios no se movieron.

―¿Cómo es que puedo oírte cuando no has abierto la boca? ―pregunté bruscamente.

Él inclinó la cabeza y me miró extrañado. ―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Puedo oírte incluso cuando no estás hablando directamente conmigo ―admití.

 _«_ _Qué extraordinario. Aro podía leer pensamientos con tacto pero, ¿podría ser que Edward pudiera oírlos sin ningún contacto?_ _»_

Me reí. ―¿Crees que estoy leyendo mentes? Eso es imposible. La gente no puede leer la mente de otras personas.

Él sonrió sombríamente. ―Desafortunadamente, Edward, vas a estar experimentando muchas cosas que alguna vez pensaste que eran imposibles. Dime, ¿por qué siempre te tapabas los oídos antes de que dejáramos la ciudad?

―Porque escuché tantas voces... ―Pero lo que sugirió era imposible. ¿Cómo podría ser un lector de la mente? Eso era algo del circo, un truco de un mago itinerante, no una realidad.

―¿Quién _es_ usted? ―exigí, de repente e irracionalmente frustrado―. ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Por qué tuve que luchar para recordar mi nombre? ¿Qué está _pasando?_

Tiró del automóvil hacia un lado de la carretera y se detuvo. ―Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Soy médico. Te estaba tratando a ti y a tu madre en el hospital; ambos habían contraído la gripe española. Logré salvarte. Te llevo a mi casa fuera de la ciudad. Probablemente tengas problemas para recordar cosas porque el cambio es... muy traumático.

Mi mente estaba corriendo. La gripe española... mi madre... mi _padre_... y una muchacha... había una muchacha. —¿El cambio en _qué?_ ―finalmente pregunté.

Carlisle me miró directamente con nada más que seriedad en sus extraños ojos dorados rojizo. ―Un vampiro.

Mi primera reacción fue un bufido. ―¿Un vampiro? ¿Esperas que crea que me has convertido en un vampiro?

Carlisle suspiró. ―Solo espera. Lo entenderás pronto ―dijo, y con eso volvió a encender el auto y siguió conduciendo. Mi mente seguía tratando de ponerme al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era como si hubiera una pared de niebla entre el momento en que me levanté de la cama días atrás y todo el tiempo anterior.

―Dijiste que estabas tratando a mi madre... ¿dónde está ella ahora?

Carlisle me dio una mirada triste que decía mucho. ―No pude ayudarla. Lo siento, Edward.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mi madre... si lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, podría verla en mi memoria, aunque era borrosa, perdía ciertos colores, colores que no tenían nombre, me di cuenta. Traté de recordar a mi padre, también, y una oleada de dolor me llenó. Algo le había sucedido a mi padre antes de que mi madre y yo enfermáramos...

―¿Mi padre también murió? ―pregunté.

Carlisle asintió.

Entonces yo era un huérfano. No podía recordar haber tenido hermanos... No podía recordar nada excepto a una muchacha... pero ella no era una hermana, lo sabía. La había amado... la amaba más que a nada... aún podía ver su cara en mi mente, pero su nombre era un misterio.

―Había una muchacha... estuvo allí hasta cerca del final... ¿dónde está ella ahora?

Carlisle no se volvió a mirarme esta vez. ―Ella está a salvo. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. ―Quería acusarlo de mentirme, pero no había un trasfondo de engaño en su mente, aunque vi su rostro allí, más vibrante de lo que podía recordarlo, y me dio pena que tuviera más recuerdos de ella que yo.

―Al menos dime cómo se llama... No recuerdo su _nombre_ ―me quejé. Sabía en lo profundo del alma que ella era importante para mí, vital para mi existencia incluso, pero por alguna razón, su nombre se me escapó.

―Bella ―dijo finalmente Carlisle―. Su nombre es Bella.

Cerré mis ojos. Bella. Tan pronto como descubriera lo que estaba pasando, la encontraría, donde sea que estuviera, y empecé a reconstruir mi memoria.

Al final, nunca fui en busca de Bella.

Carlisle tenía razón cuando me dijo que lo entendería lo suficientemente pronto. En el momento en que salimos del auto frente a su cabaña en el bosque, capté un olor y salí a buscarlo sin pensarlo. Había extraído la mitad de la sangre antes de darme cuenta de que estaba bebiendo de la yugular de un venado.

Después de eso, estaba convencido. Carlisle me había convertido en un vampiro, y sería demasiado peligroso para mí acercarme a un ser humano. Tendría que esperar que Bella, dondequiera que estuviera, estuviera a salvo, feliz y amada.

Estar aislado me ayudó con los ataques de la mente de los demás, pero tan pronto como entré en un área poblada, corrieron de regreso. Carlisle me ayudó pacientemente a aprender a controlar esta habilidad, a desconectar las voces que no quería escuchar, y llegué a confiar en él —más que eso, llegué a respetarlo y admirarlo. La innata bondad dentro de él era imposible de omitir cuando podía escuchar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Años más tarde, Carlisle convirtió a una mujer llamada Esme. Ella había intentado suicidarse, y el trauma de su posible fallecimiento persistía. Recordaba su vida humana mucho mejor de lo que podía recordar la mía, y los acontecimientos la atormentaron durante mucho tiempo después de que despertara como un vampiro.

Eventualmente, ella progresó demasiado. Carlisle la amaba profundamente, odiaba al hombre que la había herido apasionadamente, y Esme se esforzó por dejar que Carlisle se acercara tanto como su corazón lo deseaba. Sus pensamientos contradictorios y mi soledad me alejaron, y me atiborré de la sangre de asesinos y violadores hasta que lo odié demasiado para seguir; y Carlisle y Esme me dieron de nuevo la bienvenida.

Carlisle convirtió a Rosalie más adelante, pensando que podía hacerme compañía, lo cual me enfureció sin fin. Rosalie y yo estábamos en la garganta del otro hasta que ella trajo a un hombre grande a casa que había sido mutilado por un oso. La feliz disposición de Emmett calmó la casa.

Algunos años después, Alice y Jasper aparecieron en nuestra puerta. Ambos tenían habilidades de otro mundo, y era reconfortante tener a alguien cerca que entendiera la carga de saber más de lo que debería.

Décadas pasaron. Nos desplazamos de una ciudad a otra, de una escuela a otra, nunca realmente _viviendo_ , pero sin ninguna otra opción en el asunto. A menudo me preguntaba qué había pasado con la chica llamada Bella, pero Carlisle se negó a decirme su apellido y nunca se deslizó en sus pensamientos. No pude encontrar ningún fragmento de información sobre ella, y tal vez eso fue lo mejor.

También me preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría a alguien a quien amar como lo hice con Bella. Las señales no eran prometedoras.

En 2005 estaba hastiado. Tanto había cambiado desde 1918, y en general no para mejor. Los estudiantes de secundaria solo se volvían cada vez más odiosos a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y cada vez me aburría más de la vida.

Entonces, un día, una nueva chica vino a Forks High School. Su nombre era Isabella Swan... y tenía el rostro de la chica que una vez había amado.

Mi desconcierto rápidamente cambió a otra cosa cuando descubrí su olor —era un olor que había encontrado una vez antes, justo después de mi cambio, y no podía creer que significara lo que pensaba— que esta adolescente y la chica que yo había amado fueran la misma. Por supuesto, la posibilidad de que ella _fuera_ la misma chica fue mínima a la preocupación principal de que en cualquier momento podría descuidarme y drenar su sangre.

Intenté alejarme de ella. Sin importar _quién_ era, mi existencia era un peligro para ella, y no podía ofrecerle ningún tipo de futuro. Pero ella era completamente fascinante, tan familiar y, aún tan sorprendente en cada momento.

La amo. Quizá siempre la amé; no había forma de estar seguro. Pero ella tenía la misma cara, los mismos inescrutables ojos marrones, la misma dulzura.

Traté de preguntarle a Carlisle sobre eso, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, diciéndome solo que todo terminaría bien al final.

Me rendí a la tentación. Le dije lo que era, la dejé entrar en mi mundo y casi la matan.

La abandoné, pensando que estaría mejor sin mí. Casi la pierdo, o al menos eso pensé, y fui al único lugar donde podía asegurar mi desaparición, solo para que ella viniera a rescatarme.

Me fui a casa con ella y le supliqué perdón, pero ella no quería que suplicara; quería que la cambiara. La idea me llenó de pavor y negación y más anhelo de lo que me atreví a admitir. La quería para siempre, pero ¿cómo podría condenarla a lo que había experimentado en las últimas ocho décadas?

Al final, acepté cambiarla si ella se casaba conmigo. Ella simplemente _amó_ esa opción.

Entonces tuve que luchar por ella. Tuve que luchar contra un vampiro loco con un ejército de neófitos, y tuve que competir por su afecto contra un maldito hombre lobo.

Al final, ella me eligió, y el alivio eclipsó cualquier duda existente.

Iba a casarme con Bella y conservarla para siempre.

Nuestra ceremonia fue perfecta, pequeña e íntima. Bella me convenció, a pesar de todas mis dudas, de intentar hacerle el amor en nuestra luna de miel... y nuestro éxito en ese esfuerzo me sorprendió tanto como me deleitó. Nunca había sido tan feliz ya que estaba casado con Bella.

Cuando regresamos a casa después de nuestra luna de miel, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo en el futuro que Bella y yo compartiríamos. Ella me había dado tanta felicidad, tanta satisfacción, una profunda satisfacción que sabía que duraría milenios por venir, y si yo podía hacer lo mismo por ella, entonces seguramente no era el monstruo sin alma que había pensado que era. Seguramente ella _nunca_ sería un monstruo sin alma.

Alice nos recibió con una fiesta sorpresa por el decimonoveno cumpleaños de Bella. Todo era feliz y perfecto hasta que apagó las velas.

Ella desapareció. Carlisle y yo inmediatamente sospechamos a dónde se había ido... de vuelta a 1918, de vuelta para hacer que me enamorara de ella por primera vez... pero había un problema.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía si ella podría regresar.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por sus cometarios: Pili, myaenriquez02, Kriss21, Maryluna, kaja0507, BellayEdwardpuroamor, Sylvia N.Y, Noir Lark, Mitzuki19 y Liz Vidal


	21. AH-21

_T_ _odos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, yo solo lo traduzco. Agradezco a mi beta Miry. Es recomendable leer primero Sólo humano de la traductora Tatarata._

 **Capítulo Veintiuno**

Bella se había ido por tres días, y aunque había podido mirarla a través de mis recuerdos, ahora que estaba enfermo en el pasado, la había perdido de vista.

Dios, ¿cómo iba a continuar si ella no podía regresar?

Pasó una hora. Luego dos. Empecé a entrar en pánico. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve enfermo antes de que me cambiaran? ¿Cuántas horas se sumarían en este momento? Tres horas, cuatro horas, cinco…

―¡Edward! ―de repente escuché desde el comedor, y me puse de pie. _Bella_ ―. ¡Edward!

La levanté en vilo justo cuando ella iba llegando a la sala de estar y la apreté contra mi pecho. Mi alivio era demasiado potente como para expresarlo en palabras, y ni siquiera podía abrazarla lo suficiente como para satisfacer la urgencia de no aplastar sus frágiles huesos.

―¡Oh, Edward! Edward, estaba tan asustada que no sabía qué hacer, qué querrías... ―balbuceó, llorando contra mi hombro, pero apenas la escuché. Enterré mi nariz en su pelo y respiré profundamente, tan agradecido de tenerla de vuelta en mis brazos.

Mi familia también había reaccionado al regreso de Bella, todos se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor y extendiendo la mano para tocar a Bella, probablemente por temor a que esto fuera obra de la imaginación como yo pensaba. Si hubiera tenido la intención de ser cortés, la habría dejado ir y les habría dado la oportunidad de abrazarla y darle la bienvenida, pero no tenía ninguna intención de liberarla en un futuro cercano.

Le di a Carlisle una mirada suplicante, y él captó la indirecta. ―Démosles un poco de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tan pronto como él lo dijo, la estaba llevando por las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación. La cama seguía limpia y ordenada, sin usar desde antes de la boda. No podía creer que esta fuera la primera vez que estaría en esta habitación con Bella como su esposo. No podía creer que casi había perdido esta oportunidad.

―Regresaste ―respiré, tratando de calmarme ―. Volviste a mí...

―Tenía tanto miedo de no poder hacerlo ―gimió Bella mientras la llevaba a la cama―. No sabía cómo...

―¿Cómo _volviste_? ―pregunté, renunciando a mi agarre sobre ella solo lo suficiente como para dejarla sentarse en la cama. No podía apartar mis manos de ella ahora, ya fuera su cara, su cuello, sus manos, cualquier cosa―. No pude ver esa parte.

―Hice otro deseo ―explicó, luciendo tan conmocionada como yo―. Supongo que eso fue lo que hizo... o quizá simplemente terminé allí y el deseo que hice provocó algo... No sé. En un momento estuve allí, y al siguiente, estaba de regreso en el comedor... ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no podías ver esa parte?

Tracé la línea de su mandíbula. Parecía más delgada, me pregunto cómo le habría ido en sus últimos días en el pasado. Tendría que conseguirle algo de comer muy pronto. ―Cada momento que estuviste en mi pasado, se formaron nuevos recuerdos, no reemplazando los originales sino creando una nueva capa ―le expliqué―. Vi todo hasta el punto de contraer la gripe... luego todo se oscureció.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo, sus ojos repentinamente aprensivos. ―Sabes todo lo que sucedió, entonces.

―Sí ―asentí. ¿De qué estaba ella preocupada? ¿Hubo algo de lo _que_ debería estar preocupado?

―¿Cómo... cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto? ―ella preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño. Ella sonaba tan ansiosa como yo. ―Me siento... en conflicto. Agradecido. Celoso. Asustado.

―¿Asustado? ―Su reacción fue instantánea. Esperaba que eso no significara que tenía buenas razones para asustarme.

―Sí, asustado. Aunque podía ver todo, no tenía forma de saber con certeza cómo te sentías, cuánto de lo que dijiste era verdad... No podía estar seguro de si aún querrías volver a verme, sabiendo... sabiendo lo que podría haber sido.

Bella negó con la cabeza y me dio esa mirada de _tonto-vampiro-qué-voy-a-hacer-contigo_ que ella había dominado. ―¿Pensaste que me gustaría quedarme? Edward... Te amo. Cada parte de ti: pasado, presente y futuro. Lo que quiero no ha cambiado para nada. No me conformaré con nada menos que una eternidad contigo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. ―Es solo que... no puedo evitar temer que me prefieras como humano. Que desees tener la vida y la familia que no puedo ofrecerte ahora, o que lo encuentres físicamente preferible...

Bella se rio de eso. ―Oh, tonto vampiro. ¿No sabes que no has cambiado en absoluto?

―Debería haber habido algunos cambios en noventa años ―dije un poco a la defensiva.

―Unos pocos ―señaló, apoyándose sobre mi costado―. Pero todas las cosas que importan son las mismas. ¿De verdad crees que podría dejar todo lo que tengo aquí tan fácilmente? ¿Que todo lo que hemos sobrevivido para llegar a este punto sería en vano?

―No sabía qué pensar ―confesé, sintiendo una vez más la cruda vulnerabilidad de los últimos días―. No tenía forma de preguntarte.

―Lo siento ―suspiró, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, su calor traspasando mi ropa―. Debe haber sido horrible para ti, mirando eso durante meses y sin saber...

―En realidad, fueron solo unos días para mí ―admití. Qué egoísta de mi parte olvidar que mientras yo había estado sufriendo la agonía de lo desconocido por unos días, ella probablemente lo había tenido peor.

―Pero estuve en el pasado por más de dos meses ―indicó, su cara divertida y confusa.

―Según mis cálculos, cada día que te fuiste duró una hora para mí. Estuviste desaparecida poco menos de tres días.

―Bueno... supongo que eso es bueno, entonces...

―Creo que está bien ―suspiré, sin culparla por estar un poco estupefacta―. No podría haberlo visto durante meses...

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, calentándome por todas partes. ―¿Fue realmente tan malo?

―No sé cómo describirlo. Estaba... celoso de mí mismo ―le expliqué vacilante―. Estaba viendo mis propios recuerdos, pero todos eran nuevos para mí, no sentía como si ya hubiera experimentado estas cosas y las estuviera reviviendo. Se sentía como experimentarlas a través de otra persona por completo... y cuando miré mi yo del pasado enamorándose de ti, besándote, tocándote... quería que fuera _yo_ , aunque, técnicamente... lo era.

Bella se encogió. ―Me preocupó, al principio, que yo estuviera... traicionándote de alguna manera. Pero... mientras más tiempo estuve en el pasado, más sentí que _estaba_ contigo. Ya no puedo hacer la separación en mi mente.

Tendría que aceptar que ella podría amarme en el pasado y en el presente, así como yo la había amado en dos ocasiones diferentes.

―Está bien. Ahora que sé lo que sientes, lo que piensas... ya no tengo miedo.

―Estoy contenta... estoy muy aliviada.

―¿Aliviada? ¿De qué tenías miedo? ―pregunté. Casi me golpeé por preguntar. Ella probablemente tenía muchas cosas de qué temer.

―Que me odiarías por no cambiar el pasado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Por no salvarte de enfermarte y convertirte en vampiro...

Besé su sien y sonreí porque podía calmar sus miedos. ―¿Quién es el tonto ahora? ¿No sabes que nunca me habrías convencido de cambiar mis planes? Además, no quisiera que nada cambiara. Debería haberte dicho eso hace mucho tiempo, pero tu presencia en mi vida lo cambió todo. Estoy feliz de haber cambiado, aunque solo sea por la oportunidad de conocerte... y ahora, de saber que estaba siendo preservado por un tiempo para poder estar contigo otra vez... eso junta el rompecabezas perfectamente.

―Estoy sorprendida de que no haya cambiado nada... Tenía miedo de volver y encontrar mi futuro destruido.

―Cambiaste las cosas de forma pequeña ―le dije―. La historia es sutilmente diferente, pero solo de mi lado. No recuerdo mucho después de mi transformación, solo tu rostro y que te había amado. Carlisle guardó muy cuidadosamente cualquier pensamiento sobre ti, para no revelar el futuro para mí. Cuando te conocí, después de que la sed de sangre hubiera pasado, me di cuenta de que tenías la misma cara que la que había amado... No sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Me dio más razones que nunca para intentar alejarme de ti, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría arrastrarte a mi mundo? Cuando cedí a la tentación, no me atreví a decir nada, fue lo suficientemente loco que me aceptaras por lo que era. No iba a decirte que te había conocido en 1918.

―Pero entonces, ¿no deberías haber entendido lo que sucedió cuando desaparecí?

Me encogí de hombros, impotente para dar una buena respuesta―: Ahí es donde todo se vuelve un poco borroso, porque todavía tengo recuerdos superpuestos hasta el punto en el que vuelves. Pero todavía estaba muy preocupado. Pude haber sabido dónde estabas, pero todavía no tenía forma de saber con certeza que estarías a salvo o si volverías.

―Me alegro de haber vuelto ―aclaró, y no hubo palabras para expresar lo feliz que estaba, también―. No me arrepiento de la experiencia, he aprendido mucho de ella. Pero daba miedo, no saber qué me pasaría o cómo podría cambiar las cosas.

―¿No estás triste para nada? ―pregunté, levantando su mano izquierda donde el pequeño anillo de zafiro descansaba en su dedo. Era una cosa lastimosa, pero podía recordar con claridad lo desesperado que había estado por darle cualquier clase de anillo. No quería nada más que casarme con ella entonces. Me sentí tan bendecido de estar casado con ella ahora.

―No por mí, no ―respondió, y vi como ella cambiaba el anillo a su mano derecha y buscaba en su bolsillo, donde el anillo de mi madre y la alianza que le había dado estaban esperando. Ver esos anillos en su dedo hizo mucho para calmarme, pero todavía estaba preocupado por su respuesta.

»Bella continuó―: Estoy triste de no poder darte lo que querías de inmediato. Estoy triste de que hayas tenido que esperar tanto tiempo por mí. Pero en todo caso, estar en el pasado solo hizo que te amara más, viendo cuánto de tu humanidad todavía está allí, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado. Ahora entiendo mucho más, y estoy lista. Estoy lista para _el siempre_ contigo.

―Te amo. ―No había nada más qué hacer que besarla, besar ambas manos, besar los anillos que le había dado, luego besar sus labios, sus labios dulces, suaves y cálidos que me aceptaban tan fácilmente. Cuando me aparté, sus dedos agarraron mi camisa, tratando de sostenerme allí.

―No pares. Ha pasado tanto tiempo para mí. Quiero sentirte aquí conmigo ―susurró. Había llegado a amar esa mirada en sus ojos, la que siempre precedía al aroma de su excitación.

―No quiero parar ―le dije en el mismo tono, viendo sus ojos oscurecerse―. Incluso tres días sin ti son demasiados.

Nos juntamos como por fuerza magnética, cayendo de nuevo a la cama mientras la besaba tan profundamente como podía. Dios, estaba listo para cambiarla en este instante. Hubo demasiadas advertencias, demasiadas cosas que amenazaban con alejarla de mí, pero terminé de luchar contra mí mismo y contra el destino de ambos.

Las manos calientes de Bella se metieron debajo de mi camisa, encendiendo mil millones de terminaciones nerviosas.

―Tócame ―suplicó, frotando mi espalda, rasguñando con sus uñas con urgencia. No podía negar una petición como esa, y cielos, había estado impaciente por poner las manos en su falda de todos modos. Algo sobre ese vestido anticuado me despertó de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado. Era como si todavía pudiéramos ser adolescentes enamorados, ebrios de deseo desbordante, y apremiados por detenernos―. Más, por favor ―suspiró con mis manos sobre sus suaves muslos, arqueando la espalda de manera tentadora―. Quítalo.

Sin dudarlo, la levanté y me moví detrás de ella para enfrentar la larga fila de botones que tenía en la espalda. Luché por ser lento, por saborear este momento, por besar cada centímetro de piel que revelaba hasta que su camisola se cruzó en mi camino. Le quité las mangas de los hombros y mis labios encontraron la tensa piel de su cuello y clavícula. Mientras el vestido se juntaba alrededor de su cintura, la visión de ella en su camisola de seda casi me hizo llegar.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hace desvestirte cuando estás usando esta ropa? ―pregunté contra el suave caparazón de su oreja―. Me siento como un torpe adolescente de nuevo.

―Fuiste bastante bueno como un torpe adolescente ―dijo débilmente mientras mis manos se arrastraban sobre su pecho, solo una pequeña porción de escote que se mostraba sobre el escote de su ropa interior. Era extraño recibir elogios por mi yo anterior, pero podía recordar lo nervioso que había estado, lo aterrorizado que estaba por no agradarle, y fue gratificante saber que, de hecho, lo había hecho bien. Podía recordar el placer que me había dado ella también... placer que nunca hubiera conocido sin ella.

―Realmente estoy agradecido, ya sabes ―le dije, moviéndome para mirarla a los ojos―. Por todo lo que me diste al volver.

―Te amo demasiado ―dijo Bella con un ligero toque en mi rostro que reforzó sus palabras―. No creo que no te hagas una idea de cuánto. Me parece tan obvio.

El hecho de que ella pudiera amarme nunca había sido remotamente obvio para mí, era una lucha constante el creerlo, y sin embargo, con todo lo que había pasado por mí, todavía podía mirarme con tanta ternura. Era un milagro.

―Oh, mi Isabella. ―La acerqué y la llené de besos, como si eso pudiera compensar las palabras que nunca parecía poder encontrar―. ¿Cómo podría vivir un día sin ti?

Ella respondió con un beso ferviente, y la saqué de su falda. Mis manos vagaban con avidez sobre su cuerpo cubierto de seda. No podía acercarme lo suficiente a ella. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar mi camino tan profundo dentro de ella y que nunca encontrara mi camino de regreso, entonces podría estar satisfecho.

Sus manos me quitaron la camisa y me cubrieron el pecho. Cerré mis ojos ante el calor, mis labios moviéndose continuamente sobre sus hombros. Nunca tendría suficiente de su piel, su toque.

―Edward ―ella gimió―, quiero más...

Podría haber dicho que yo quería más, también —siempre quería más, _mucho_ más— pero las acciones fueron más rápidas y decían más. Mis manos encontraron el dobladillo de su camisola y se la levanté por encima de la cabeza, dejándola caer al piso. Incluso con un recuerdo perfecto, nunca pude aferrarme a la perfección que era su cuerpo, suave en todos los lugares correctos, crema y rosa y delicioso. Extendí la mano para trazar la curva perfecta de su pecho, pero todo lo que hizo fue encender mi impaciencia por tenerla. Me aparté y me desnudé a la velocidad de un vampiro, llevándola a mis brazos tan pronto como pude.

Dios, el calor de ella me envolvió en llamas. La mirada en sus ojos me dijo que ella también lo sentía. La hice descender de nuevo hasta la cama y bajé por su cuerpo hasta la última prenda, un par de bragas antiguas sostenidas con lazos a los costados. Sonreí al verlos, pero no perdí el tiempo en desatarlos y echarlos a un lado.

No recuerdo haber estado tan dispuesto a estar dentro de ella, ni siquiera en nuestra noche de bodas, como lo estaba en este momento, mirando a la mujer que me había amado lo suficiente como para encontrarme en el pasado y el presente. Mi mano derecha viajó por la cara interna de su muslo y acarició los delicados pliegues de su sexo, esperando tenerla tan lista como yo lo estaba.

La humedad que cubría mis dedos y sus ojos suplicantes me dijeron que lo estaba.

―Bella ―gemí, incapaz de esperar un segundo más, penetrándola con imprudente rapidez.

Siseé ante el calor de ella a mi alrededor y el dulce alivio de estar unido a ella una vez más. El alivio también estaba pintado en sus rasgos. Fuimos _hechos_ para esto.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella a un ritmo mesurado, tratando, tan difícil de mantener el control cuando lo único que quería era tomarla tan salvajemente como mi cuerpo exigía.

Hicimos el amor tan lentamente como pude soportarlo. Ella se balanceó hacia adelante para encontrar cada una de mis embestidas. Su capacidad de respuesta a mí solo inflamó más mi deseo. Dios, si pudiera _profundizar más_. Si tan solo pudiera ser el rubor sobre su pecho y el puente de su nariz... si tan solo pudiera saborear su sexo húmedo incluso cuando me rodeaba... si solo pudiera quedar enterrado dentro de ella cada segundo, tal vez estaría satisfecho.

Sus manos se aferraron a mí, sus pequeños gemidos llenaron el aire, y pronto sentí sus músculos tensarse a mi alrededor, buscando la fricción que la llevaría al límite. La embestí más fuerte, más rápido, e incluso cuando sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, mi propio placer se multiplicó exponencialmente. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de concentrarme en mantener el ritmo dentro de sus límites, susurrando su nombre, rezando para que llegara pronto...

Me moví lo suficiente, y ella se apretó a mi alrededor, echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando mi nombre.

Todo el calor húmedo y apretado fue demasiado, y mi liberación estalló hacia delante en una carrera vertiginosa.

Aunque cada músculo de mi cuerpo se aflojó, de alguna manera me las arreglé para caer de espaldas y tirar de ella hacia mi pecho. Su piel brillaba por el sudor, y nos cubrí con las sábanas para que no se resfriara.

Ella se acurrucó contra mí y dejó escapar un enorme bostezo.

Me reí entre dientes ante el sonido. ―No has dormido bien en varios días, ¿verdad? Deberías descansar ahora.

―Hmm... Pero los otros querrán saber lo que pasó... y todavía hay más de qué hablar... ―murmuró soñolienta.

―Puede esperar. Tenemos un para siempre, después de todo ―sonreí.

Bella sonrió, también. ―Eso me recuerda. Quiero que me cambies pronto.

 _Gracias al Señor._ Estaba listo ahora. ―Cuando estés lista.

―No pasará mucho ―prometió mientras sus ojos se cerraban―. Solo necesito hacer algunas cosas primero...

―Estaré listo, también ―le prometí y lo sellé con un beso en la parte superior de su preciosa cabeza.

Una eternidad con mi amor por dos vidas, ¿qué más podría querer?


End file.
